New Growth
by SilverMoon7968
Summary: Two girls are transported to Middle Earth after a horrific accident. They start a journey that is both emotional and physical as well as deciding to protect Frodo in Middle Earth's greatest journey. Will they meet someone special? Will they finish the journey as the same people when all they want to do is go home? *No Slash
1. Prologue

**Hello! I've had fun writing this story so far. Feel free to R&R, but please be kind this is my first Fanfic :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lord of the Rings**_

_**Prologue**_

The brunette opened the passenger door of the old rusty car, looking back only to gaze momentarily at the old school building. She breathed in the air, smelling it for what would be her last time as a student. A huge sigh escaped her lips before she gracefully leaned under the roof of the car and positioned herself in the passenger seat, softly closing the door behind her. The driver's seat door slammed closed beside her, causing her to jump in non-expectance, but she continued to stare at the high school. She buckled her seatbelt, hearing the driver do the same. She watched the building slip away into the distance as the car sped along the large road.

Her friend laughed a smile as she watched the girl with the long, dark hair that tumbled down in soft curls down to her waist (very unlike her own short, choppy do that she had to straighten everyday)

"Missing it already, Ness?" the blonde laughed

Vanessa turned from the window to face her friend

"No Hayley, just thinking…" She said dreamily

"Come-on, Vanessa! We don't have to see that old High School again if we don't want to! And you're about to leave for medical school, and we can bunk together in Melbourne… The possibilities for our lives are endless." Hayley encouraged dramatically

"Don't you ever think there is something missing? As though life is just within your grasp, yet it's not enough?" Vanessa said sadly

Hayley shrugged "no."

Vanessa sighed and the car filled with a deafening silence. The car started to speed up, overtaking many of the cars in front of them.

"Hayley, watch out," Vanessa said, a slight murmur of fear in her voice "Slow down, you're going to get a speeding fine"

"No, I'm not!" Hayley said, puzzled by her friend's observation

"YES, you are" Vanessa said sternly "You are going 80km in a 60 zone and cars have been blinking their lights, warning you, my dear friend, of a police car up ahead."

Hayley started to slow down, just in time to pass the police car.

"How did I get such a smart friend?" She laughed

"You were assigned as my 'buddy' when I was skipped up two years in Primary School, I believe" Vanessa said smugly

"Oh, Don't rub it in, you're only sixteen…and I can drive so… ha!"

Both girls laughed, Hayley taking her eyes off the road for a split second, not looking back in time to see the large truck barrelling along the road. The last thing that either of the girls remembered was the large impact of the truck and the shattering of glass before their visions clouded over into darkness.


	2. Elves?

_**Chapter 1- Elves?**_

Vanessa could feel something hard beneath her head, a rock perhaps? She was vaguely aware of the world around her, hearing the slight gust of wind and the soft stir of birds that rustled in the trees above her head. She eventually blinked her eyes open, tearing herself away from the peace of her unknown surroundings. She was startled at the face above her, someone with piercing blue eyes. She nearly jumped out of her skin, scuffling back on her hands along the rocky and misshapen ground, in some sort of retreat from the man. He was tall with long blonde hair that cascaded over his shoulders, a look of worry clouded his face and he held out an arm in a gesture hoping to calm her down, while speaking in a language that was undeterminable to Vanessa. Upon seeing her confusion, the man changed language.

"I'm sorry, milady, I mean you no harm" he held a strong arm in front of her intending to help her up from the ground. Vanessa ignored his gesture of kindness and pushed herself up on her newly grazed hands, she was not sure in this man was trustworthy; she needed no help from strangers. She wobbled on the spot momentarily, having trouble controlling her own balance.

"Wh…Who are you?" She croaked softly

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil" He said robotically, before softening his eyes "May I say it is an honour to gaze upon someone as fair as you?"

Vanessa could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks as her heart beat rapidly.

"I am sorry Milady, but I do not know of your name…" Legolas interrupted her from her thoughts

"Vanessa" She said softly

Legolas frowned, probably from the foreign name that Vanessa held, but he ignored his confusion it in fear of frightening the girl further.

"And, Lady Vanessa, Where do you hail from?" he asked in an attempt to disrupt the silence that had fallen between them "Unless my eyes deceive me, you appear similar in appearance to that of the Lothlorien folk, minding your hair, of course"

"umm… I'm from Australia…?" Vanessa said in a frown.

"Forgive me, Lady Vanessa…"

"Just Vanessa" She interrupted.

"Forgive me, Vanessa, I have heard of none such land. Do elves inhabit land there too?"

"ELVES?" Vanessa gasped, as handsome as this man was, perhaps he was delusional…

Legolas stepped closer to her and lifted a strand of her hair away from her ear, frowning slightly before stepping back.

"I find myself asking for your forgiveness yet again, Milady…"

"Vanessa" she butted in

"…I mistook you for elven kind, but I now see you do not bear the ears."

Ears? Out of curiosity, Vanessa moved her eyes to look at Legolas' ears, they were pointed! A gasp escaped her lips. Legolas jumped slightly

"My Lady, what do you fear?" Legolas asked gently. Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat, perhaps she was the one that was delusional, she wished she were at home…

"Where am I?" she asked suddenly, upset at herself for not asking this question sooner.

"You are on the borders of Mirkwood, Milady." He looked into her eyes, she was confused "Middle Earth?" he added.

"But I am from Earth, just Earth! Not _Middle_ Earth!" She let out a sob and Legolas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

But then after a while, she remembered:

"Hayley!" she yelled suddenly, startling Legolas slightly, she turned to him "Where is Hayley? She should be with me, she's short, blonde, blue eyes?"

"There is nought here but you and I, Milady" said Legolas calmly, looking around at the forest.

"VANESSA!" she yelled at him "call me Vanessa!" her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, she started crying uncontrollably, Legolas unsure what to do, stood behind, placing a hand on her shoulder yet again, he stroked her hair as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"It is okay, my friend" He said softly "You shall accompany me back to my father, he will know what to do, I am sure he will allow you to rest in our hospitality."

* * *

Vanessa cried for a little longer, pushing herself away from Legolas and standing back up, she felt strong again, certain that she would soon be returning home WITH Hayley, she was not going to give up. She looked to Legolas

"If Mirthwood would take me, I'd very much like to come with you."

"_Mirkwood_," Legolas corrected with a smile "I am almost positive you will be welcomed by King and company."

Vanessa allowed herself to smile faintly.

"Come," Legolas gripped her hand "It is but only a short walk."

She allowed herself to be led through the forest by Legolas, who was still holding her hand. She looked down at their intertwined fingers; she felt a warmth stretching up her arm and a tingling where his hand touched hers. She felt childish for feeling such things.

"Excuse me if it is too intrusive," began Legolas, ripping her from her thoughts, "But why do you wear such…unusual….clothing?"

Vanessa looked down at her school uniform, which consisted of a blue blouse and a long, navy winter skirt. She laughed

"It is my school uniform," a smile spreading over her face as she saw his confusion, she squeezed his hand "and forgive me if I am overstepping, but where I come from you would be considered to be dressed in…unusual…attire."

Legolas chuckled "It would appear to some that we hailed from different worlds, Milady."

"Please call me Vanessa" She rolled her eyes.

"Only if you call me Legolas," He smirked "You should not refrain yourself from using someone's name, even if it is foreign to you. Also, like you, I am not one for formalities."

"Okay, Legolas."

Vanessa looked back to the forest in front of her, she thought about what Legolas had said…_different worlds…should she tell him? Or should she just continue on as though she were from a distant land?_ She decided on the latter, for now at least.

"Vanessa is an unusual name," Legolas observed, "But I like it just the same."

"As I admire yours, Legolas" she smiled, it was amusing the way his name fell from her lips.

Suddenly Legolas brought himself to a halt, pulling Vanessa with him. Vanessa turned to him, intending to give him a piece of her mind for almost pulling her over, but she could tell that he could hear something. She closed her eyes and attempted to listen, she could hear it too…

"VANESSA!" Legolas yelled, pushing her out of the way just in time to save her from a horrifically giant spider.


	3. Awakening

_**Chapter 2- Awakening**_

Hayley's eyes blinked opened with a start, her eyes darted around taking in the radiance of her new surroundings. The trees, although clouding her vision from the sky, allowed the bright light of the sun to escape through the gaps between the leaves, blinding her as she gazed out into the open. She rolled over onto her side, groaning in agitation, her leg hurt, but why? Had something happened to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by two boys…no, men…no, short men with hairy feet.

"Hello" said the shorter one, merrily

Hayley felt a wave of shyness overtake her by this sudden interaction, she was still yet to figure out what had occurred, the last thing she remembered was…actually she didn't remember what the last thing she remembered was. In a hope of remembrance, she inspected the clothing that she was wearing, her school uniform, but it was too big on her, and her feet! She jumped nearly a foot off the ground when she saw them. Oh, her feet, they were hairy just like the little short men. Her gaze turned to the two…people.

"Where am I? Who are you...wait no! What am I?" she gasped in horror at her question, she had defined herself as a _what_.

The two people looked at each other before smiling warmly at her.

"I think you've hit your head, silly, we are hobbits." said the taller of the two

"What the DUCK is a Frobbit?" Hayley squealed

"A hobbit, my fine lady, is what you are, in case you haven't noticed" The taller hobbit laughed

A silence fell between them, each one staring at another, curiosity and confusion stirring in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked in a softer tone than she had earlier

"Oh, Pip, how rude of us, we didn't introduce ourselves" said the taller "I, my good hobbit, am Meriadoc Brandybuck and this here is Peregrin Took"

"But you can just call us Merry and Pippin" said the latter

"Fantastic!" Merry smiled at her "Now what would a pretty little hobbit such as yourself be doing out here all by herself?"

"I…I'm…I'm lost" she stuttered

"Well then, Lost, you'll just have to come with us!"

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked as the two hobbits each held out an arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Well," said Merry "I think we best get you some better fitted clothes before we do anything else"

"Yes, off we go" said Pippin, grabbing her arm and pulling her along, but as she started to walk, her sore knee pained and she stumbled.

"Are you okay?" asked Pippin

"My knee hurts, but I can't think why…" Hayley frowned

But then it all flooded back to her, the speeding, the accident…

"VANESSA!" she screamed in realisation

"Pardon?" asked Pippin

"My friend, have you seen her?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged glances

"What does she look like?" asked Merry

"She's tall, long dark hair, silver-blue eyes and a pale complexion"

The two hobbits frowned, sadly

"No, we haven't seen her." said Merry

"But we can help you look for her if you like! Say, she might be at Bilbo's party already!" Pippin said excitedly.

"Come on, Lost, let's go!" yelled Merry

The hobbits laughed and began to stagger out of the forest, urging her to follow. Hayley spared one last glance at the place where she had woken; there was not a trace of her friend. She sighed sadly before following the hobbits.


	4. Of Spiders and Kings

**Hi! I'm having fun writing so I thought I'd update! I already got three reviews, Yay!-Thanks guys!  
I have a few things I thought I'd clear up about the story:  
Firstly, I know it's a bit fluffy at the moment, but an emotional journey is not finished at the start so…yeah…bear with me!  
And, for those of you wondering why Vanessa has had no transformation whilst Hayley has had a MASSIVE one, all will be revealed in later chapters :)  
And also, it isn't totally a Mary-Sue story, there's more to it :)  
Lastly, I am sorry about how I keep forgetting random full stops…I edit and proof-read, I promise!**

**Reviews are most definitely welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 3- Of Spiders and Kings**_

Legolas gracefully retrieved an arrow from his quiver before shooting at the horrendous beast in front of them. Vanessa was amazed at his accuracy. Legolas continued to shoot at the spider; it was not going down easily. Vanessa's heart was beating rapidly as another spider, identical to the other, approached her, its legs stretching out beside it moving mechanically. It had chosen her as its prey. A scream escaped her lips as she stepped backwards in a feeble attempt to flee from the beast, her feet crunching on the leaves that were scattered on the forest floor.

Legolas jumped in front of her, spearing the beast with his knife. The creature fell backward, collapsing as it let out a deafening screech. The two beasts were dead, thanks to Legolas. Vanessa exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling tears well in her eyes as she did so.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?" asked Legolas, caringly.

"NO!" She said, anger bubbling beneath her tone "I want to go home!"

Legolas averted his eyes to the ground "We can try to find a way, but I have suspected all along that you do not come from this world, I think it best I take you to my father."

Vanessa wiped away her tears, Legolas held out his hand, she was hesitant to accept it, but did anyway, placing her hand gently in his. He began to lead her further through the woods along a cleared pathway. He squeezed her hand and whispered softly to her:

"All will be well."

"How can you say that?" she asked, attempting to remain calm "You yourself said you suspected all along that I do not belong here"

"I said _come from_, not belong" Legolas said gently.

Vanessa looked to him, risking a glance at his blue eyes, she could sense his sincerity. She sighed and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

The two trekked on their journey, until the gates of Mirkwood could be seen. A guard greeted them.

"My Lord" said the guard "Your father has been expecting you for an hour, he did not predict you would take so long on your walk"

"I shall go see him now; I have other matters that I wish to speak about with him." Legolas nodded at the guard, who ran off back to his post near the door.

Legolas released Vanessa's hand and led her to another set of doors.

"Prince Legolas," An elf greeted "Your father has awaited your return."

Wait… REWIND….Did that elf just say Legolas was a prince? Vanessa sucked back a gasp, why had he not told her earlier?

As they walked on Legolas whispered to her:

"It seemed irrelevant."

Had he just read her thoughts? Surely not…

"I guessed from your bemused expression," Legolas whispered a laugh. "You're quite amusing when you're confused."

Vanessa felt a pink blush crawl up her cheeks.

Vanessa remained silent and walked with Legolas, entering into a large dining hall. At the head of the table sat a man, not dissimilar to Legolas in appearance. He had a look of concern clouding his eyes but his face softened at the sight of Legolas.

"Ahh, my son, did you find your walk refreshing?" asked the Elven-king.

"Yes, father," Legolas nodded.

"And who is this you bring with you? An elf- lady friend at last, perhaps?" Thranduil asked, a glimmer of hope resting in his eyes.

"Nay, Ada. She is no elf, I met her on my way back here," Legolas smiled.

"And I assume an amusing tale follows, but I feel that tale needs telling another day." said an expressionless Thranduil "Perhaps, we lock her in the dungeons; allow her the same fate as those wretched dwarves all those years ago!"

"No Adar!" Legolas yelled "So far she has proved herself elf-friend, there is no need to send her to the dungeons, you stress too much over the escape of Thorin, you need no proof that you are a worthy captor."

"But she is no elf; I find no reason why she should take up space in my kingdom and eat the food off my table."

"Please, Adar" Legolas looked to Vanessa, a look of compassion settling in his eyes. "I have only known her a mere few hours, but I already find pride in calling her mellon nin."

Thranduil sighed, "Fine, you may stay, Lady…"

"Vanessa" Legolas answered for her.

"…Lady Vanessa, I shall have Gaeril lead you to a vacant room." He gestured to a girl who was standing against the wall with many others.

The girl with long blonde hair stepped forward from the line of servants, she was nervous and appeared to be quivering.

"If you'll follow me, Milady, there's a vacant room on the left corridor," Gaeril then turned on the spot and started to move towards the doors.

Vanessa looked to Legolas, he smiled at her. Embarrassed, she looked down nervously and followed Gaeril from the hall.

* * *

"Now, Milady, I think that this room shall suffice," Gaeril stuttered. "If you wish I shall draw you a bath and bring you some clothes"

"Just the clothes will be fine," Vanessa said calmly, hoping that Gaeril would be less nervous.

"Yes, Milady" Gaeril started to depart.

"You can just call me Vanessa, if you like."

Gaeril's lips formed a half smile "okay" then she scampered off down the hall.

Vanessa entered the room; it was fairly simple, but beautiful all the same. Vanessa sat on the little couch that was in the corner, she was surprised that there was no bed; she'd have to ask someone about that…

She waited a while, thinking about everything that had happened to her in a mere few hours. She let a sigh escape her lips just as Gaeril knocked on the door and entered the room. She gave Vanessa a beautiful green gown and matching shoes.

"Will this do, Vanessa?"

"Yes, it will do perfectly" she answered, but secretly missing her clothes back at home, oh, how she wished she was there…

"Why doesn't this room have a bed?" She asked suddenly.

Gaeril laughed "A majority of the rooms do not have beds, Elves do not require sleep under normal circumstances, instead they recover their strength whilst resting."

"Right, I knew that." Vanessa muttered.

"Is that all, Lady Vanessa?"

"I think so, thank you."

"That is alright, glad to be at service," Gaeril smiled and left the room.

* * *

Vanessa changed into the dress, it was surprisingly comfortable. She lay down on the couch again, unsure of what she should do. She thought of home, and how she longed to be there. '_But why?'_ A niggling voice asked in the back of her head, her family didn't love her, High-School was over-What did she have at home? But then the reason came clear to her, she wished she were at home because… she realised… because of Hayley.

She had met Hayley when she was nine and Hayley was eleven. She had been skipped up to the fifth grade as she found all of her classes too easy. Although Hayley was the older of the two, she was always very childish and Vanessa always felt the obligation to look after her, she was too naive to survive in the modern world. Despite that, the girls were best friends. They both did not have a loving family life, so they clung to each other. They became the other one's surrogate family, and that was the way Vanessa liked it. Vanessa pondered for many hours, thinking of home, Hayley and the future she may never have…

Vanessa's breath caught in her throat. She decided she would sleep to cure her weariness. She settled down onto the couch. The only thing that would allow her to get some rest in this scary and new place was that _Legolas was her friend_. Tiredness overtook her and she fell into a light slumber, dreaming of her escape back home.


	5. Frodo and a Long Expected Party

_**Chapter 4- Frodo and a Long Expected Party**_

Hayley followed Merry and Pippin. She watched them as they laughed and talked (often about The Green Dragon), but she kept her distance from them, she was still unsure about the reliability of hobbits. Her clothes were beginning to be a bit of a bother, she had to continuously keep hoisting her skirt up, she didn't even think Merry and Pippin noticed, they were too off in their own little world. Hayley laughed at some of their jokes, but she was beginning to feel a bit like a third wheel.

After a while the Hobbits reached the end of the forest and began to walk along a dirt road. Hayley gasped at her surroundings, the hobbits may be a bit strange, but the place in which they lived was magnificent.

"Hey, there's Frodo!" shouted Pippin, gleefully.

"Ha, I see him too Pip," Merry laughed, "HEY FRODO! FRODO?"

Hayley was surprised at the amount of noise two small people could make. A hobbit with dark brown hair turned around to gaze in their direction. He smiled at the three to show his acknowledgment, causing Hayley to blush. He began to make his way over to the three of them and Hayley looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Merry, Pippin, How wonderful it is to see you. I just saw Gandalf, he was on his way to Bilbo's, I believe, he's taking fireworks to the party, so I hope you two will behave yourselves." Frodo said in a half joke.

"Of course, Frodo, don't you trust us? Look, we have even rescued a damsel in distress today!" Merry said proudly

"She was hardly in distre…" Pippin started to say, but Merry elbowed him in the side.

"Well lads, do you even know the damsel's name?" Frodo asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, her name is Lost…well it's not, but that is what we are calling her!" Pippin said enthusiastically.

Frodo laughed and turned to Hayley "I, my dear, am Frodo Baggins. Try to ignore these two, that's what I do."

"HEY!" The two Hobbits yelled together, causing the three to then erupted in laughter.

"Well, we can't know you as _Lost_, what is your name, my dear hobbit?" Frodo asked Hayley with a bow

"Hayley…Hayley Smith" Hayley stuttered

"Well, Miss Smith, because your rescuers have failed to do so, why don't you come with me, I'm sure we can find you some better suited clothes."

Hayley nodded and followed Frodo

"Hey!" said Merry "Lost isn't goin' anywhere without us!"

"Sure, off we go!" Frodo said in a laugh.

* * *

The four Hobbits walked along the road until they came to Bilbo's hole.

"I'm sure there's a Hobbit dress in the spare room somewhere." Frodo said thoughtfully "Come we'll sneak in, we don't want to disturb Bilbo and Gandalf."

The four hobbits entered the hole, creeping down the hall until they arrived at the spare room. Frodo threw open the cupboard doors, searching through the rack of old clothes until he found the item he was looking for.

"Here" he passed the dress "It should fit, might be a bit big round the middle, but fit all the same. We three will wait outside while you change." The three male Hobbits exited the room.

When Hayley had changed and exited the spare room, she found the three hobbits waiting right outside the door, she smiled at them and started fiddling with the bow on her dress, she never could tie bows, Vanessa always did that _for_ her…

* * *

Hayley spent the rest of the day, until the party, with the three hobbits. She told them her theories of her transportation to Middle Earth, she suspected Aliens.

"Well, Lost, not to say we don't believe you, but little, green men seem highly improbable." Merry frowned

"You are probably right, the crash was big, maybe I'm in a coma, and this is all just a figment of my imagination, you are all NOT real" said Hayley, jokingly, but there was still a hint of belief behind her words.

"Well, I feel real." Pippin frowned "Maybe, you're the figment of our imaginations!" He gasped

"Calm down, Pippin." Frodo warned, "Let's all just agree on the fact that Hayley is no longer where she came from."

"Agreed." said Merry and Pippin together.

* * *

When the time of the party came, Hayley was having a blast. She found the fireworks astonishing; she had never seen anything like them, especially the dragon. She was with Frodo most of the night as well as another Hobbit who had introduced himself as Sam.

"Go on, Sam, go ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo urged.

"I think I'll just have another Ale." Sam said glumly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Frodo cried, giving Sam a push in Rosie's direction.

Hayley and Frodo laughed.

"And how about you, Hayley, any young Hobbit I have to push you in the direction of?" Frodo joked.

Hayley blushed "I don't care much for dancing."

"Oh, come on, you'll just have to dance with me!" Frodo pulled her towards the other hobbits and they laughed as they began to dance.

Later, when Hayley went in search of Merry and Pippin, she discovered the truth of the large, dragon Firework. Or so, two hobbits, covered in soot along with a pile of dirty dishes there so explained. Hayley just laughed at them, agreeing to disagree on whether or not she would help them.

The time of Bilbo's speech came, although Hayley had only briefly met him, she felt quite drawn to the old Hobbit; he almost filled the shoes of a fatherly figure, much unlike her uncle had done.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo yelled, happily "Alas. Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent, and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Hayley smiled as the other hobbits tried to figure out if what he had said was a compliment.

"I er ... I have things to do." Bilbo said, putting his hand into his pocket "_I've put this off for far too long. _I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell."

A few of the Hobbits around Hayley looked as though his words confused them.

"_Goodbye." _Bilbo whispered, before disappearing into thin air. Hobbits let out gasps of surprise. Even Hayley was astonished at how Bilbo had achieved such a trick.

When Frodo left for Bag End, he told Hayley that she was welcome to stay with him as she had nowhere else. She hesitantly agreed. Despite this, Hayley felt the desire to linger at the party a little longer, finally giving in to the begging and pleading from Merry and Pippin that she help them do the dishes.

* * *

Hayley stayed with Frodo for the months that followed Bilbo's departure. He would often become withdrawn if Bilbo was ever mentioned, so Hayley learned to keep her mouth shut, although she had seldom done it in her previous world.

Hayley worked at the Green Dragon occasionally, earning enough money to buy some new clothing. Life in the Shire was quiet; she began to become wrapped up in the small little world, sometimes forgetting what her old life once was. But her heart yearned to be home with Vanessa, she needed her family.

* * *

Hayley went back to Bag End with Frodo after bidding goodnight to Sam, which had followed a night at _The Green Dragon_. She was frightened at the sight that stood in front of her eyes. The Windows of the hobbit hole were open allowing a draft to blow all of Frodo's papers around. The room was haunted by darkness.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf appeared from the surrounding shadows as he spoke, causing Hayley to jump in fright.

Frodo searched a box, pulling out an envelope. Gandalf pulled it from his hands and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo gasped, Hayley just stood there confused.

"Who is this?" asked Gandalf, referring to Hayley.

"This is Hayley, Gandalf, the girl I told you of upon your last visit." Frodo answered.

"Ahh, I was hoping that I would find her here, she must come with me, tonight. But there is no time to speak of this now. Can we trust her with the secret?"

Frodo looked at Hayley as if he were reassuring himself and nodded.

Gandalf took the ring from the fire with tongs and held it out to Frodo.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." He told the nervous Hobbit.

Frodo held out his hand, both he and Hayley thoroughly expecting the ring to scorch his fingers, Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand and proved their expectations incorrect.

'What can you see? Can you see anything?' Gandalf asked.

The ring amazed Hayley, it was beautiful. She lost interest in the conversation that was occurring between Frodo and Gandalf. She started to reach her hand towards it, without really thinking. Once she had realised what she was doing, she pulled her arm back and held onto it with her other hand to refrain herself from the temptation.

Hayley sat through the rest of the night, listening intently to Gandalf and Frodo as they spoke of the ring and Gollum. She kept her mouth closed, realising that this whole thing was much bigger than herself, she felt for the first time in her life, very small, very small indeed. She sat very still as she listened, her body not even registering to the news that entered the ears. She did not even flinch when Sam was pulled through the window. This ring was a disturber of the peace.

And so, Hayley ended up in Rivendell after her departure with Gandalf. The old wizard was unsure of her circumstances, he had never heard of someone who had been brought from a different world. He told her only one thing after dropping her off out the front door:

"I know not of these unusual happenings, but I know you are here for a reason."


	6. Mirkwood

**Hi, I'm updating…AGAIN!-I'm really getting into this Fanfiction thing!**

**Reviews are awesome, so if you have a spare moment, please write one, they really make my day. But please remember that I'm still learning the ropes of Fanfic writing- this is my first one :)**

**Glory Bee, you are ABSOLUTELY right about the beds thing, the thought didn't even cross my mind! LOL! So I went back and changed what Gaeril said slightly. Thanks for the tip :) **

**I hope people are enjoying this story, but here are some new chapters anyway! **

**I also apologise if any of the information is incorrect, I think most of it is but I'm having a bit of trouble getting Mirkwood right :/  
Also I know that after Frodo came into possession of the ring that he didn't leave the Shire for years-but I'm making it a couple of months to flow with my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 5-Mirkwood**_

Vanessa blinked her eyes as the sunlight seeped through the skylight directly above her couch. Her first night in Mirkwood had not been peaceful; once she had fallen into a deeper sleep, her dreams had been overtaken by memories of the car crash that haunted her mind. Gaeril had brought a tray of food up for her, she nibbled on a piece of what appeared to be bread, but she could not muster the emotional strength to think properly, let alone eat. She tried to rest a little longer; her eyelids were stinging from lack of sleep. She sighed in defeat before deciding that she could no longer linger in the room. She stood up and glided to the door. As she opened it she came face to face with Legolas.

"Legolas!" She squealed in surprise

"I am sorry, Vanessa, I meant not to startle you." Legolas said, apologetically.

"I am never frightened, nor startled, thank you very much!" Vanessa said with pride, but her eyes told that she doubted even her own words.

"Of course not," Legolas grinned, "Will you please accompany me outside, I have spoken to my father, I think that I need to discuss with you what was said."

"umm… okay" Vanessa said sheepishly.

Legolas held out an arm, which she linked with her own. They walked outside into the cool, morning air. Vanessa could feel her heart beating rapidly. She looked at Legolas, who raised an eyebrow at her, Oh goodness, could he hear her heartbeat? Deciding that this would be embarrassing, she quickly averted her gaze to the path in front of them. They came to a table where it appeared elves had held many feasts and parties. Legolas halted; Vanessa sat down, assuming that was the reason for his halt. Legolas sat beside her, looking intently into her eyes as if to determine what she was thinking.

"Normally I would say _I trust that you slept well_, but I can see tiredness in your eyes." He told her bluntly, leaving her unable to configure anything to say back. She looked away from him; she could not deal with this right now.

"I have spoken to my Father of my suspicions," He told her, slight edge in his voice "But unfortunately your situation surpasses even his knowledge."

Vanessa's eyes saddened and Legolas shot her a look of sympathy, but she could not look in his eyes at that moment.

"My father and I have both agreed that you shall go to Rivendell, Lord Elrond may have more understanding and knowledge of circumstances such as these." Legolas said caringly.

"And what if he knows nought of such things?"

"Then we shan't give up hope, we can seek council with Gandalf the Grey, a wise and mighty wizard."

Vanessa looked down, "When shall this journey to Rivendell take place?"

"I am afraid we have not the time or resources to send you at present time, it may be months before we can organise such trip to Rivendell."

Vanessa nodded sadly, "And what of me, what am I to do during this period of time? Your father appears hesitant to allow me to stay under his care."

Legolas nodded in seriousness, "Adar and I have come to an agreement."

"And what might that be?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Please understand that we have not played host to a mortal in many a year, the closest we have come to such things would be imprisonment of some dwarves…"

"And the king does not trust mortals?"

"Nay, they have tricked and deceived him in the past." Legolas told her.

"So am I…banished?" Vanessa asked, sparing a look at Legolas.

"Nay, The agreement that Adar and I have come to allows you to stay…under certain conditions" He muttered the last bit in hope that she would not hear.

"What conditions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Legolas looked away and to the ground.

"Legolas," Vanessa placed a hand on his arm, "Tell me what conditions your agreement consists of…"

"Adar says you are able to remain in Mirkwood as long as I take responsibility for you, including cooking. You are also unable to enter certain areas to the kingdom."

"So what, I am just to be treated as though I am a pet? Is that what you mean by 'You will take responsibility for me'?" Vanessa said with a hint of frustration.

"I do not think of it like that." Legolas sighed.

"But your father does! He thinks me no better than that prisoner! What about my friend, did you even discuss that with _His Royal Highness_?" Her voice grew heavier in anger as she talked, her volume increasing to a shout.

"Nay, my father was tired and in need of rest, but when the time arrives, I will speak to him about it." Legolas was attempting to remain calm, but his eyes told another story, he was frightened that Vanessa was going to have a large outburst of anger.

"Thank you." Vanessa snapped before calming her voice. "And how soon will that be?"

"A while, perhaps, Adar is a very busy elf"

Did Legolas actually care about her? All of her problems appeared to be pushed to the side. And she thought Legolas actually cared…

"I am sorry, Vanessa, we have more imperative duties we must attend to." Legolas said, apologetically.

"So, I have to just stay here and be pushed to the side?" she said with anger.

"No, Mellon nin, there is just an important matter that Mirkwood is…."

"I'm going back to my room" She huffed, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she stalked off

"No, Vanessa, Please wait!" Legolas called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Vanessa let the tears roll down her cheeks; she had not meant to yell at him in such a way. Her life just seemed to be so chaotic at the moment. She sighed into the pillow as she lay on her couch, it had been a few hours since she had spoken to Legolas, she needed to collect herself! There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called, expecting Gaeril, but instead finding a tall, blonde, male elf: Legolas. She sat up immediately and smoothed down her dress.

"Legol…" she began.

"I am sorry, you are no pet and I didn't mean to make you feel as though you were being pushed to the side. I did not think of the consequences and reactions that could occur due to my words." Legolas spoke at a vast speed.

"And I am sorry as well, Legolas. I was over-reacting. I was angry at life, not you."

Legolas smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked over to him and hugged him, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I am truthfully sorry, you managed to find an opportunity for me to stay here, and I should not throw that back in your face." She whispered in his ear.

"I will accept your apology if you accept mine." Legolas whispered back.

"Okay." She broke away from the embrace "Friends again?"

"Always, mellon nin" Legolas grinned.

"Now," Vanessa smiled "You have to tell me how you are able to shoot a bow and arrow that accurately! I forgot to ask you after the encounter with the spiders."

Legolas laughed, "I have good eyesight as well as about two-thousand years of practice."

Vanessa laughed, thinking he was joking.

"I can give you archery lessons if you like." Legolas offered.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Vanessa beamed, "Thank you."

"Okay, we shall practice tomorrow, until then, Vanessa" he bowed his head and left the room.

Vanessa smiled and sighed thoughtfully as she heard the door close behind Legolas, she felt like a silly little girl, but that was NOT going to take away her joy of hugging Legolas.

* * *

Vanessa and Legolas began Archery lessons. Vanessa started off the lessons with attempts which Legolas insisted she not define as 'hopeless'. Despite failing the first few times, Vanessa did not give up hope, neither did Legolas. Vanessa and Legolas became fairly close friends, always laughing together, joking around and having fun. They were soon practicing Archery every single day.

Over the next few months they continued on with their lessons. Vanessa was vastly improving which pleased Legolas. Legolas, of course, 'took responsibility for her'... which included the cooking; yet, he never complained about it. Vanessa also started to pick up a bit of elvish; she could understand parts of what other elves would say to her, which excited her. However, Vanessa would always go to bed (or couch?) at night, thinking about Hayley.

Vanessa had always been protective of Hayley; she basically had to bring her up with having to teach her right and wrong, tell her which boys she should stay away from, remind her when she needed to study for a test… Hayley's Uncle and Aunt had never been good at that.

One evening, just as Vanessa was starting to drift off to sleep, Legolas knocked on her door and entered her room.

"I have just spoken to my father." Legolas told her simply, "Danger is stirring in Mirkwood, we must talk at once."


	7. Elrond and Company

_**Chapter 6- Elrond and Company**_

Hayley stared at the house of Elrond for some time. Although it was immensely beautiful, she found it daunting. She wished she were back at home…_or did she wish she were at the Shire? _Thoughts such as these ran through her head like wild horses.

The door opened, a tall man…no elf…was standing there. He appeared intimidating at first; he looked as though he were an elf of great power. His expression softened and he smiled warmly at Hayley.

"I have been expecting you, young hobbit." He told her, the smile only slightly fading from his face.

Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat. "Err…Lord Elrond?" she squeaked, in hope that her guess was correct.

"Yes, my child. You must come inside, there is nought to fear." He ushered her thorough the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Mmm…okay…cool." Her voice cracked.

Elrond's smile turned into what could have passed as a silent laugh. He turned on the spot, urging her to follow him to his study, which she did.

Hayley sat across from Elrond in his study. She was extremely nervous. She was frightened to look at Elrond, acting much like a small child.

"Gandalf has told me of your predicament, do you wish to speak of it?" Elrond asked calmly.

"No!" Hayley squeaked, "I mean, yes…yes, I do, um…Lord Elrond."

Elrond's face softened, "Speak clearly, child, do not fear, I will not harm you."

"Umm… well…My friend and I, we were in a…" How could she explain this? "We were in a collision of transportation!-yes that's right! Then I…I well…I woke up here…well not here…I mean Middle Earth, but I'm not from Middle Earth, I'm from Australia, just plain Earth…"

"Intriguing, but I fear to tell you I have not heard of a situation such as this. Since the eve of Gandalf told me of you, many weeks ago, I have found none such reasons for your arrival in Middle Earth. But I believe you have been brought across here for a reason." _Did everyone say that?_ "I was aware of most of the information in this tale, except that regarding your friend, Gandalf failed to mention her. Did she awake in the Shire as well?"

"No." Hayley squeaked. "I don't know where she is."

"Okay," Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair "I shall mull over this information in the following days, we will have another meeting soon. For now, you shall stay in one of the guest rooms; you are welcome to stay In Rivendell."

"Umm…thanks, Lord Elrond." Hayley stuttered.

"Tell me one thing, Hayley: do you wish to go back to Earth?" Elrond asked

This took Hayley aback, she had not expected this question, nor had she thought of it in the past, it had not crossed her mind…Did she want to go back home? What about Vanessa? Vanessa _needed_ Hayley. Or did Hayley need Vanessa? Hayley looked at Elrond; she could see a knowing look twinkling in his eyes. Hayley's breath caught in the back of her throat before she nodded quickly-This answer would suffice for now. She did want to go home, didn't she?

* * *

Hayley was taken to a room in Rivendell. She was able to stay in a room with a bed, to her great relief; she had not seen one of those couches before and would have been hesitant to sleep on one. She thought it funny that Elves did not require sleep.

"You say you do not require sleep," She said to Arwen one night at dinner. "But are you able to?"

Arwen's lips formed a smile. "You have a curious mind, little one." She told her simply, but did not answer the question, causing Hayley to frown deep in thought.

* * *

Hayley enjoyed staying with the elves, she would jump up and down with delight whenever one of them would announce they were going to sing. She greatly admired the Lady Arwen; often striking conversation with her, Arwen did not seem to mind. Despite her joy in staying with the elves, Hayley's mind was often distracted; her thoughts would often drift back to Vanessa, and then to Frodo and Sam. Where was Frodo? She hoped that Gandalf had kept his promise when he said that he would meet them in Bree.

Hayley was wandering around the gardens of Rivendell one morning, she had been looking for Arwen, but had no such luck in finding her. The gardens in Rivendell were magnificent. She would often stop and smell the flowers; laughing as the temptation always seemed too great. On this particular day, the day of the search for Lady Arwen, her face turned to the distance, with an inkling that Arwen would be there. Hayley smiled at first when she saw Arwen riding, but then she noticed how fast the horse was barrelling towards Rivendell. Hayley felt curious about the way in which the Lady was riding, there was something wrong…Hayley's eyes drifted away from Arwen, Widening as she noticed the person…or Hobbit, should she say?... seated in front of Arwen. A gasp escaped Hayley's lips.

Frodo.


	8. Time to Leave

**Helllooooooo! Yay! Update!**

**Please don't feel hesitant to review- Does anyone like the story? Should I continue?  
-I really like feedback; it will help me strengthen my skills as an aspiring writer. Please don't be overcritical though, I'm still new at this :)**

**Thank you to all of those people who have taken the time to review so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LOTR! - If I did, I'd be way more awesome than I already am ;) **

_**Chapter 7- Time to Leave**_

"So you mean, this creature, it escaped?" Vanessa asked. She and Legolas had moved their conversation to the dining hall. They had been talking for a while, but Vanessa was having difficulty understanding what Legolas was trying to tell her.

"Aye, he did. On days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods, there was a tree there he liked to climb. A few days back he refused to come down, the guards had no mind to climb after him, he had clever ways of clinging to the boughs. The guards ended up sitting by the tree all night. That same night, Orcs came at us at unawares. We fought and drove them off, but after the battle Gollum was gone. We have searched for him, but there has been no such luck."

"Not that I do not feel concern, but why did you decide to tell me this?" Vanessa asked.

"A company, including myself, shall be sent to Rivendell to speak of this matter in council. It is time that you go forth and speak to Lord Elrond of your coming to Middle Earth."

"Really?" Vanessa asked half-heartedly.

"Yes, I thought you would be excited at such news."

"I am… I'm just…surprised. Maybe Lord Elrond knows something about Hayley."

Legolas smiled. "Perhaps you will be on your way home soon."

"Perhaps… Yes, I mean definitely hopefully!" She grinned at Legolas.

* * *

The company set out a few days later. Vanessa eyed the horse, nervously, before getting on; she hadn't ridden a horse in proper circumstances before…

"Do not fear of such an animal, Vanessa." Legolas laughed at her.

"I am never frightened, nor am I startled, Legolas, you know that better than anyone." Vanessa held her head up high before putting her foot in the stirrup and pushing herself up onto the horse. "I am just…concerned….for my welfare."

"Yes, of course, how silly of me." Legolas said with a hint of sarcasm.

Vanessa narrowed his eyes at him. The riders rode for hours on end, Vanessa often riding next to Legolas (apparently, school camps were paying off, she was able to control the horse!). Legolas called halt at dusk and the elves (plus Vanessa) set up camp for the night.

Vanessa fell into a heap almost as soon as she had gotten down from the horse. She felt comfort in leaning against a tree as she looked up at the sky. She felt Legolas approach her and sit down beside her, he too drew his gaze to the sky above them.

"Eat something and go to sleep, Mellon nin, I can see your weariness." Legolas told her.

"I'm not hungry." Vanessa murmured.

Legolas exhaled a sigh of what could have been irritation.

"What troubles you?" He asked gently, turning to look at her.

"I…I…I miss home, I miss Hayley." Vanessa told him, deciding there was no way she could lie to him; he'd see right through her.

"Tell me about your friend." Legolas said gently.

"Well…she's my family, I guess. She's two years older than I, but I was always more mature than her, I always tried to protect her from the outside world."

Legolas nodded, looking back to the sky as he listened.

"She was always very child-like, not immature…just naive. Her Uncle and Aunt were her guardians, but I think it was I who taught her morals and common etiquette."

"What of you, who were your guardians? I have never heard a word fall from your mouth regarding them." Legolas asked, fascination subtly lacing his tone.

Vanessa looked at Legolas, sadness welling in her eyes.

"I lived with my Father and Step-Mother. They were always away on business trips or cruises, they often forgot about me. But I do not want to talk about them…"

Legolas put a hand on her arm. "Of course, continue on about Hayley, I can see happiness stir in you whenever she is mentioned."

Vanessa hesitated. "Well, she's quite a character. Laughs all the time, plays games, she's very extroverted, quite the opposite to me… But she is always VERY loud. She acts in a very child-like in manner."

"She sounds like that of the halflings that I was told stories of as an elfling."

"Halflings?"

"Aye, Hobbits they are known as." Legolas told her, moving his hand off her arm.

"Can you tell me about them?" Vanessa asked, to which Legolas obliged. Vanessa was soon asleep, dreaming of Hobbits and Hayley.

* * *

The company arose early the next morning, Legolas shaking Vanessa awake. They began on their journey again, riding swiftly in pursuit of Rivendell. They stopped briefly to eat and investigate some Orc tracks they had stumbled upon. Deciding that the tracks were no threat, they continued on their trek. By nightfall, Vanessa was tired and in need of rest. The elves merely laughed at her, finding her human strength amusing.

It was several hours past nightfall when sounds of rustling and stirring could be heard. Vanessa assumed it was Legolas and the others, moving around in boredom. She rolled onto her back and attempted to block out the noise. She would have continued in her thoughtful state if not for Legolas' cry of fright.

Her eyes snapped open. A foul stench filled the air, it was unidentifiable to Vanessa. She leapt to her feet, just standing there while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Legolas and the others were gone. Vanessa looked around; there was scarce evidence to believe they had been gone long. She walked slowly over to the trees that surrounded their camp and peeked through they low branches around her. That's when she saw it.

There were about two dozen Orcs that surrounded Legolas and the other three elves, they were greatly outnumbered, but not overpowered. The Elves had minimal weapons, Legolas only sporting his knives. They were fending the Orcs off well, but looked in need of assistance. Vanessa inhaled a sharp breath and grabbed Legolas bow and quiver, slinging them over her shoulder. She grasped her own bow (Legolas' own before he received a newer one) and silently aimed at an Orc.

She released the arrow as she fought back tears, she feared that she may miss. The arrow hit the Orc in the back, It gasped and fell to the ground, she was glad that Orcs were too stup….intellectually challenged…. to realise their friend had been struck dead. Dead? Vanessa had never killed, nor had she harmed, any creature in her life, she felt a stab of guilt.

There were still about a dozen Orcs remaining, the elves were fighting them quickly. Could Vanessa kill something again? Her eyes wandered to Legolas, and that's when her adrenaline kicked in. Five of the Orcs were advancing on Legolas, circling around him, the other three elves were too busy trying to fend for their own lives to notice the Prince's danger. Without hesitation, Vanessa drew back an arrow, shooting an Orc dead. She sighed in relief and drew back another arrow and released it. Vanessa continued to shoot at the Orcs, she missed a few times before striking another. Legolas gasped as he watched the Orcs fall to the ground. He turned to see who had fired the arrows, distracting himself long enough for an Orc to lunge at him ferociously with a large, dirty blade.


	9. Many Meetings

_**Chapter 8- Many Meetings**_

Hayley was often a visitor in Frodo's room. Her favourite place to sit was next to the bed, occasionally summoning the strength to hold his hand in some hope that in his unconscious state, he would find some comfort in knowing someone was sitting right beside him. She was overcome with happiness when the other three hobbits arrived in Rivendell with no serious damage. She was even more surprised when Gandalf turned up.

Hayley was about to enter Frodo's room when Elrond appeared in the doorway. She gulped in nervousness, causing the Elf to smile warmly.

"Fear not, child." He chuckled silently. "I assume you are here to see Frodo Baggins, He awoke not even half an hour ago."

"May I go in and see him?" Hayley squeaked.

Elrond smiled. "I see no reason to restrain you, Sam has already insisted entry to see the young master, you will find them both inside."

Elrond then moved away from the door and allowed Hayley to enter. Hayley spared a glance at Elrond, He was intimidating, but a good person. She smiled to herself and bounded into the room, she was excited at last to see a conscious Frodo.

"FRODO!" She squealed loudly, "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

Frodo chuckled, "I am awake now, Hayley. Gandalf has been telling me that between you and Sam, no-one has ever left my bedside."

Hayley felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well… we were worried, weren't we, Sam?"

Sam looked at Frodo and nodded hastily.

Hayley smiled and walked over to Frodo. She sat on the edge of the bed and embraced him in a quick, friendly hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Frodo Baggins!" She laughed.

* * *

"Now, what have I forgotten?" Sam asked himself.

"Packed already?" asked Frodo. Hayley, too, found this surprising.

"No 'arm in being prepared." Sam said with slight embarrassment.

"Thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam." Curiosity rested in Frodo's voice as he said this.

"I do." Sam shrugged.

"More than anything..?" Added Frodo

"I did… It's just… We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell. And I thought, seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home." Sam sighed.

"I wish I could say I was going home." Huffed Hayley, "Lord Elrond has not heard of ANYTHING like what's happened to lil old me…"

"Don't be silly, Hayley, you can return to the shire with us, you're our friend." Frodo said in a smile. Hayley smiled back. Frodo turned back to Sam.

"But, you're right, Sam. We did what we set out to do. The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo said longingly.

* * *

Hayley was told that visitors from distant lands would be arriving in Rivendell. She was excited about there being more elves arriving. But nothing excited her more than when she would finally be able to see a dwarf. She had never seen a real dwarf before and was quite intrigued by them. She soon found herself in Elrond's library looking them up in various books. But upon asking why the dwarves were coming to Rivendell, not a single person was able to answer without lying. This caused Hayley to frown a lot more than usual, she did not like secrets.

* * *

Elrond called her for another meeting in his study. She was quite nervous about it.

She found herself, once again, sitting across from Elrond.

"I fear, my child, that there is no news of your friend." Elrond said solemnly.

Hayley sighed sadly. "I knew that there wouldn't"

Elrond nodded. "What do you wish to do now? You are welcome to stay in Rivendell if you so wish."

"That is very kind, but I have already made arrangements to accompany my other friends back to the shire."

"Yes, as I thought." Elrond smiled knowingly.

A deafening silence erupted in the room. Hayley felt slightly awkward, yet Elrond sat in his chair, his face expressing a look of content. Hayley cocked her head to the side, which Elrond appeared to find amusing.

"Is there not more that you wish to ask?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…umm…yes actually… Do you know of any way in which I can return home?"

"Sadly no, but if any information surfaces I shall contact you at once. Now I know that there is one last question resting on your heart, do you wish to share?"

"Oh… umm… yeah. Well… it's just that, why am I here? –You and Gandalf both said that I was here for a reason, what is it?" She stuttered at first, but soon found her confidence in speaking.

Elrond smiled down at the small hobbit. "That question can only be answered once you have discovered it yourself."

Arrggg!-Did Elrond always talk in riddles? Hayley looked at Elrond, disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, okay… that's cool." She mumbled, looking to the ground.

Elrond frowned slightly. "I do not feel a draft."


	10. I Want To Go Home

**Updating again! Yay, EXCITING!(For me at least)**

**Hahah, I know that the council was held the day after Frodo woke up, but I'm making it a couple of days :)**

**I'd like to say a big Thankyou to those who have reviewed. And I know!-I'm awful with full stops. LOL, I'm trying, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR in any shape or form :)**

_**Chapter 9- I Want To Go Home**_

The Orc lunged forward at Legolas. A loud gasp escaped Vanessa's lips before she summoned the courage to release the arrow she was aiming at it. It embedded itself into the Orc's back, allowing Vanessa to exhale in relief. Legolas defended himself using the knives, he stabbed the last Orc and it fell to the ground in a disgustingly unbearable hiss. Vanessa pushed past the branches of the trees before she raced to Legolas and passed him his bow and quiver just as another dozen Orcs appeared out of nowhere. Legolas smiled at Vanessa in thanks and began to shoot down Orcs. Vanessa just watched him. He did not miss a single time, shooting down at least seven of the Orcs really quickly. Vanessa's head fell in shame; she had only shot down four. The four elves finished off the last of the Orcs.

Legolas' friends ran over to him.

"How do you fare, Prince Legolas?" One of them asked.

"I think that I shall live. And you?"

"We are all unharmed, Milord. However, we were surprised at the great number of Orcs, had they been following us long?"

"I believe they had been following us since we discovered those tracks yesterday." Legolas said gravely.

"Yes, I have feared similar things. We shall go pack up camp and put out the fire." The young elf nodded and led the other two back through the trees.

Legolas turned to Vanessa. Was he going to say something about how she killed an Orc? She felt that pang of guilt in her stomach again, she averted her eyes to the ground. That Orc had a mind of its own…she killed it… She turned her gaze back to Legolas.

"You saved my life." He stated, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Well, I couldn't just let you die, could I?" She grinned, but still secretly shocked at herself for being able to do such things. Being able to kill something…

Legolas chuckled softly. "Thank you, Mellon nin."

Vanessa smiled, turned on the spot and walked back towards the camp, leaving a confused Legolas to his own thoughts.

* * *

The company rode for many days to follow, only stopping briefly so that Vanessa could recover her strength. Vanessa found herself envying the elves; a bead of sweat did not fall from any of their brows. _The perks of being an elf_…she thought. They rode for many hours more, Vanessa was beginning to grow tiresome of horses. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she could finally see a building on the horizon.

"There is our destination." Legolas told her.

The sun was setting in the sky when they reached Rivendell. They were greeted by a very beautiful elf-maiden. Vanessa felt envious of her, but reminded herself that it was not worthwhile to be envious; she would be the only one who would suffer.

"Greetings. Rooms have been prepared for you upstairs." the maiden said softly. "I am afraid that we had not expected an elleth to accompany you, but a room shall be prepared for her. Please, follow me."

_Elleth?_ Vanessa frowned; did people always mistake her for an elf? She exchanged glances with Legolas before following the girl towards the building.

* * *

Vanessa wandered around one of the gardens in Rivendell, the darkness of the night was approaching. She walked to where the balcony allowed her to overlook the garden below. She sighed and leaned against the barrier, resting her chin in one of her hands.

"I did not expect you to be here." A voice said from behind.

She turned her head to see Legolas, her eyes following him as he walked over and leant against the barrier beside her. Vanessa turned back to look out into the distance, captivated by the beauty of Rivendell.

"Something troubles you." Legolas said empathetically.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Vanessa asked in a half-laugh.

"An observation." Legolas said smugly.

Vanessa sighed in sadness.

Vanessa did not want to talk about her feelings. She decided to change the subject. "What's the date today?" She asked, in a hope that Legolas would pick up on the fact that she was uncomfortable of talking about such things.

"The 26th of October." Legolas breathed, staring out at the stars that were starting to appear in the darkening sky.

Vanessa started laughing, "Today is my Birthday!" she smiled, sadness still over-taking her eyes.

Legolas smiled. "Happy Birthday! How old do you fare?"

"Seventeen, today!" she beamed.

Legolas turned to her smiling. He cupped her face with one of his hands "So young…" he sighed.

"Why, how old are you?" she giggled.

"2,931." Legolas answered bluntly, pulling his hand away to look back over the balcony.

"That is quite a shock." Vanessa gasped. "Are elves gifted with immortality?"

"Aye, but we can die in battle or of… of grief."

"Oh." Vanessa was unsure of what to say.

Legolas smiled. Silence lingered between them for some time, Vanessa started to feel her emotions rise back up in her.

"What is it that troubles you, Vanessa?" Legolas asked.

"I…I…I'm just sad." Vanessa stuttered. "It's been about ten months since I last saw Hayley, ten months since I've been home."

"Fear not, we shall talk to Lord Elrond, tomorrow, before the council. Maybe…maybe you will be leaving Middle Earth soon."

Vanessa nodded, her eyes not leaving the invisible point she had fixated her gaze upon in the distance.

"Ten months is a long time…" she breathed.

Legolas placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I wonder…I wonder what happened to Hayley…I hope she didn't…" Vanessa failed to finish her sentence, she started sobbing and tears began to run down her cheeks.

Legolas' eyes saddened and he placed a comforting arm around her, pulling her towards him. Vanessa was grateful for his attempt to calm her, but her heart felt as though it had been stabbed, she had never been away from Hayley so long.

Soon Vanessa's sobs subsided and she pushed herself away from Legolas. She wiped her tears away in a feeble attempt to pretend that nothing had ever happened. She could heel Legolas' eyes burning into her, she, however did not feel in necessary to look at him. Or maybe she didn't have the emotional strength to look at him.

"You should not hide your feelings." Legolas said. "You wipe away tears for a friend, yet you need to grieve for her."

"I have NOT given up hope, she is not dead, therefore I have no grief."

"Grief is not only caused due to death. We also grieve for the ones we love, ones who are lost, people who are needy and the suffering. I grieve for you, Vanessa."

Vanessa looked at him, her eyes welling in tears. Blue eyes met blue, staring deeply into each other. Tears fell from Vanessa's eyes. Legolas smiled sadly and turned his gaze back to the distance, his expression thoughtful.

"I just want to go home!" Vanessa said, eventually.

"I know, Mellon nin, I know." Legolas sighed.


	11. Council of Elrond

_**Remember: I publish two chapters at a time-Author's note on previous chapter :)**_

_**Chapter 10- Council of Elrond**_

Hayley was sitting with Frodo in the light of the early-morning sun, just talking, when she was called to Elrond's study again. She allowed a frown of confusion to cloud her face before bidding farewell to Frodo and following the messenger elf.

Her eyes studied the intricate carvings on the wooden door before she summoned the courage to raise her hand to it. She apprehensively knocked before entering the room.

She looked first to Elrond, who was smiling warmly at her. Her eyes settled on his face a fair time before she noticed the two figures seated in front of his desk, a blonde man and a brunette woman, or were they elves? They both turned quickly to face Hayley when they heard the soft click as Hayley closed the door behind her. Several different eyes darted to different faces around the room. Concentration was seen on each person's face except Elrond's (Who was looked content as if he were waiting for something). The brunette woman tilted her head to the side before recognition appeared in her eyes, she stood up abruptly and stared at the hobbit.

"HAYLEY?" she shouted, her eyes widening. The blonde elf inhaled sharply. He looked at Hayley and then tuned to the brunette, his eyes widening as well.

Hayley frowned, did she know this woman? Then it hit her like a tonne of metaphorical bricks…

"NESS?" she squealed, her tone riddled in shock. She ran over to her friend, jumping in the air just in time for Vanessa to catch her. The newly reunited friends embraced in a tight hug as the two male elves exchanged faint smiles.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Vanessa whispered in Hayley's ear, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "You've changed since last I saw you! You…you're a hobbit!"

Hayley stifled a laugh and pulled away from Vanessa. She looked at her friend. She too looked…different. Hayley's eyes drifted to look at Vanessa's ears.

"And…you're an elf!"

Vanessa laughed softly. "No I'm not!" she pushed her hair out of the way of her ear to show Hayley. "See, no pointy ears."

"Sorry." Hayley frowned "I thought for a second…" her voice drifted off.

"Oh, Hayley! Look at your hair!-It's curlier than I've ever seen it! Is this part of being a hobbit?" Vanessa teased.

Hayley chuckled. "No, I think it's more to do with the lack of technology in this place. I miss my hair straightener!" She faked a sob.

The blonde elf chuckled to himself beside Vanessa.

"Oh, gosh! I almost forgot…Hayley, meet Legolas; he was the one that found me when I woke up here… well, when I woke up in Mirkwood." Vanessa gave Legolas a small smile before turning back to Hayley. "Where have you been? I was so worried!" Vanessa demanded, in that voice that always reminded Hayley of an over-protective mother.

"I was…I was in the Shire…and then I came here…" Hayley said softly.

"It appears it was your destiny to reunite in Rivendell." Elrond smiled.

"Yes…Oh, Vanessa, I missed you so much!" Hayley hugged her friend again.

* * *

Hayley hid with Merry and Pippin in the doorway. She had departed from the study about half an hour beforehand, Legolas and Vanessa claiming that they needed to do something important. Vanessa promised Hayley that they'd talk later, Hayley was still unsure though. Who was this Legolas guy? Were he and Vanessa together? Was he going to take her friend away from her when they had only just reunited? Hayley preferred not to think about it.

Her eyes adjusted to the scene in front of her. There were elves, men and dwarves! Hayley felt excitement stir in her when she saw them. Frodo had told her wonderful stories about Bilbo and a group of dwarves. Her eyes drifted to Frodo, he was sitting with Gandalf. Then she saw Legolas, Vanessa sitting beside him. Why was Vanessa invited to this thing?

Elrond began to speak "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up from his seat and placed the ring onto the table. Hayley's eyes grew at the sight of it. She suddenly felt that longing…that need for such a possession. She wanted the ring. She gasped (quietly, of course) at her own thoughts, which earned her an annoyed look from Merry and Pippin.

The council of Elrond continued on for some time, Hayley was able to follow most of it. She felt a pang of jealousy; she wanted to be invited to this council! - Why was Vanessa invited when she wasn't, she felt anger and envy bubble within her. She looked to Merry and Pippin, they were watching the scene unfold in front of them; jealousy did not even touch their faces. Hayley wondered if she was being oversensitive.

The council rolled on. There was a fair amount of fighting between many of the visitors. Hayley watched as Vanessa remained silent a lot of the time, occasionally shooting a dwarf a slight glare of annoyance whenever he insulted Legolas. The fighting continued but even Hayley could never have braced herself for what happened next…

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled above the crowd. Silence erupted in the council, everyone's newly vacant expressions turned towards the hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said. He walked over to Frodo and clapped an old, wrinkled hand on the Hobbit's shoulder before taking his station beside him.

Aragorn was the next who spoke, standing from his chair he said: "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He walked over and knelt beside Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas breathed in, he looked to Frodo. "And…."

He was cut off by Vanessa who stood up beside him, placing a hand on his wrist.

"You have OUR bows." She said with a in a manner that was possibly even frightened. Legolas inhaled deeply and looked to his friend, a look of concern clouding his face. Vanessa merely smiled softly at him, before they too walked over and stood with Frodo.

"And my axe." Said a dwarf gruffly, Hayley remembered his name to be Gimli.

Next was a man that Hayley had little regard for, his qualities that Hayley had surveyed so far had failed to meet her expectations of a kind gentleman. Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Said Boromir. Frodo stared blankly at the man.

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said proudly.

Hayley watched as Sam appeared from the bushes he had hidden behind. He pushed his way past Aragorn and took his place next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said with more confidence than Hayley had ever heard lace his voice.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elrond said with a sound of what even Hayley could have passed for amusement.

_Secret council?_ That's what this thing was? Hayley allowed a huff of annoyance escape her lips before pushing past Merry and Pippin and out of the doorway in which they had been hiding behind.

"I'm coming too!" She shouted, raising her head in pride.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Shouted Merry before the three of them ran towards Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded in agreement. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing. "

Merry looked to his friend, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

Hayley held in a laugh as Elrond said:

"Eleven companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Hayley dared a glance at Vanessa, who had her lips pursed as she gave Hayley a look of concern.

And then Pippin had to say…

"Great. Where are we going?"


	12. Departure

**Hellooooo!**

**I'm updating again! Thanks for all of the feedback, it really made my day :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**I am only publishing one chapter today, despite my two-chapters-at-a-time motto. :(**_

**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 11- Departure**_

Vanessa breathed in as she pointed an arrow at the target. She and Legolas had both awoken early on the morning that had followed the council and had agreed to practice shooting with a bow and arrow. Vanessa released the arrow, but her attempt of the bullseye was not successful. The arrow fell not a metre away, falling limply to the ground right in front of her feet. Legolas held back his laughter, Vanessa glared at him.

"That was a fair attempt, Mellon nin." He teased.

"Oh, don't _Mellon nin_ me, Legolas, I can see you laughing." Vanessa scowled.

Legolas laughed harder, Vanessa, deciding that she could not stay angry at him for long, began to giggle as well.

Vanessa raised her bow again, she narrowed her eyes; she was going to prove to Legolas that she was not hopeless at this.

"Move your arm up higher." Legolas said from behind her.

"Wha…?" Vanessa asked vaguely.

Legolas walked over from where he had been standing, placed one of his hands on her arm and moved it upward. Vanessa's heart began to beat rapidly, she suddenly became nervous. She wondered what Legolas thought of being at this close proximity. She could feel Legolas' hand on her arm, her breathing quickened; she hoped that Legolas would not notice. She moved her eyes slowly to look at him, blue eyes meeting blue for but only a second. A soft smile grazed Legolas' lips. He raised an eyebrow and said softly:

"Move your arm upward, it will make it easier to aim." Legolas released his hand from her arm and she felt a tingling sensation stretch up to her shoulder. Legolas stepped away and Vanessa started to feel a cool breeze overtake the warmness that had once filled her body when Legolas had been near. She almost kicked herself for thinking and believing such things. Legolas was just her friend, he was a good teacher and a kind person. She felt a wave of shyness hit her before Legolas instructed her further.

"Now, release!"

Vanessa did as instructed; the arrow hit the target only millimetres away from the centre. She squealed in surprise, but still secretly wished she could hit it dead-centre, like Legolas…

"Well done, Mellon nin. But do not worry yourself too far; you have only had a mere few months of practice." Legolas grinned.

Vanessa looked down at the ground. "I know that, but I fear for Hayley, she has had no experience in fighting."

Legolas looked down. "How does Lady Hayley fare after yesterday?"

"She seemed upset because she had not been invited to the council, but I think it was for the best. She could not have coped in such an environment, if she had not been in hiding, she would have made some childish remarks." Vanessa looked to the ground as well.

Legolas nodded.

"I worry about her coming with us, what if I'm not there to protect her the whole time? What if I lose her again?" Vanessa exhaled in sadness, tears burning in her eyes.

Legolas sighed. "I worry about similar things about you, Mellon nin. You are still not the most experienced fighter."

Vanessa blushed. "I know, but Hayley has less experience than I. And just because I am a woman does not mean that I cannot protect myself, Legolas!"

"I do not doubt that, but I fear that other members of the Fellowship may not be as lenient to accept women in the group."

Vanessa sighed in frustration. "Come on, let's go, I'm sure Hayley will be awake soon."

Legolas smiled and assisted her in packing up their equipment.

* * *

The Fellowship lingered in Rivendell for about a month; Legolas and Vanessa were often up early, practicing. Vanessa moved her belongings into Hayley's room, the friends thought it better that they share, they had been separated so long and wanted to spend more time with each other. The hobbits were surprised when Hayley introduced Vanessa, but she was soon accepted as one of their own.

On the morning of the departure, Vanessa stood in front of the mirror. She inspected the reflection in front of her. She had changed into a tunic and leggings; she knew a dress would not suffice for all of the travelling that they would be partaking in. Vanessa sighed at her reflection. _She wasn't that ugly was she?_

She remembered the day, many years ago, when she had been at school and the popular kids signed a piece of paper, petition they'd called it, stating that _'Vanessa is an ugly know-it –all'_. Vanessa did not know how they had determined such a thing, she did not like to answer questions or raise her hand in class; she did not want to draw too much attention to herself, why did they pick on her? Hayley said the popular kids had done those things_ because they were jealous_ and that Vanessa shouldn't believe them because _Vanessa was the prettiest girl that she knew_. Vanessa had trouble believing her.

Vanessa was torn from her thoughts when a knock rattled the door. Vanessa turned abruptly, not expecting someone to bother her.

"Come in!" She called before pulling her hair up and tying it with a ribbon. Legolas' head appeared in the doorway.

"Forgive me, Vanessa. The rest of the Fellowship is already at breakfast, Hayley and I were worried."

Vanessa smiled; at least Legolas had dropped the 'lady' in front of Hayley's name.

"Thank you for your concern, Legolas, I will be down in one minute." She told him before turning back to the mirror, sadness lingering in her eyes from the memories.

Legolas' eyes softened in worry before and closed the door, leaving Vanessa to her own thoughts.

* * *

The Fellowship began their departure from Rivendell. Vanessa was honestly frightened of what may lay ahead, but she was certain that Frodo would be feeling more insecurities than her. The Fellowship walked in a line, Vanessa situated between Hayley and Legolas, Frodo in front, Vanessa was sure she heard him ask:

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Vanessa looked to Hayley, a habit she had picked up on whenever she heard something funny. But Hayley appeared not to have heard what Frodo had said. Vanessa laughed to herself anyway; Legolas just frowned in confusion, but laughed with her, quietly.

* * *

The fellowship was resting amongst some rocks. Vanessa was glad to see that Hayley may actually learn some fighting skills when she, Merry and Pippin asked Boromir to tutor them in sword-fighting. Boromir had seemed hesitant at first; he obviously was not a believer in feminism and Women's Equality. Boromir sighed but allowed the girl to join. Vanessa laughed quietly to herself when they tripped Aragorn over.

Vanessa's eyes drifted to Legolas, he was staring intently at something in the distance. Vanessa narrowed her eyes in hope to see what it was. There was a…cloud? _What was it?_ She was about to voice her question but Sam beat her to it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered, mechanically.

Boromir's gaze turned to the distance as well. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."

Legolas turned to the Fellowship. "Crebain from Duneland!" he yelled

"HIDE!" Aragorn exclaimed.

The eleven companions scattered to different places around the rocky area. Vanessa's eyes widened, she was unsure of what to do, so she stood there dreamily, just watching the sky. She was exhaling a breath of fright when she felt a strong arms pull her behind a rock just in time for the birds to fly past. She looked to her saviour: Legolas. Did he save her just to make her blush? Vanessa's face formed an expression of agitation; sometimes that elf was annoying. Vanessa attempted to ignore the hot flush in her cheeks.

"Thanks." She muttered.

The Fellowship appeared from their hiding places. Vanessa saw Boromir pull a face of discomfort as he stretched.

"What is wrong, Boromir?" asked Pippin, merrily.

Hayley just laughed. "He bumped his knee on something; he's going to get a bruise!" Hayley stopped laughing abruptly and frowned, obviously contemplating how she had arrived at that conclusion. Vanessa frowned too, Hayley could not have seen Boromir from where she had hidden, it was near impossible to know of his injury.

"She is right." Said Boromir, he stared at the hobbit before quickly looking away and stalking off. Vanessa thought for a while but decided to just shrug it off; Hayley must have just seen Boromir, right?

* * *

Vanessa was beginning to grow weary. The snow was thick and she could feel it pulling her back, a sharp pain was ripping up her legs as she trudged forwards. She sighed in agitation as she watched Legolas simply walk over the snow, his feet barely leaving an imprint. She was almost certain that every member of the fellowship was feeling nothing but envy towards the elf.

Vanessa wondered how marvellous it would be to just walk across the snow. Curious, she gracefully moved her foot atop the snow and began to slowly place one foot in front of the other. Her pace was slow but she was surprised to find she was able to walk across it without falling through. It must have had something to do with her good balance. She smiled in amazement, but hoped not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Vanessa?" Hayley gasped from behind, astonishment welling in her eyes. Vanessa shifted her weight to look at her friend and fell back through the snow. She groaned for she did not believe in herself enough to try again.

Legolas moved to the front of the Fellowship. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" snarled Gandalf.

When the boulders fell down from the mountain, Vanessa was startled. She was not going to let anyone else know that, especially Legolas, she had a reputation to maintain!

Vanessa gasped when the snow fell down, but quickly pushed her head to the surface, she felt the icy enclosure soaking through her clothing. Legolas, who had already escaped from the ice, held out an arm and pulled her out from the snow. She nodded at him in thanks.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted above the wind.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?" Gandalf told them

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it."


	13. Mines of Moria

**Hello.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I LOVE getting them.**

_**Tripplethreat(Number 3)- I have described both Vanessa and Hayley's appearances in early chapters. Vanessa's BLUE-GREY eyes have been mentioned at least twice. :)  
Inevitably, characters and authors will share certain aspects of their personalities. However, I would not go as far to say that I based Vanessa off myself. I can't answer your other questions, spoilers ;)**_

**Here's another chapter, I'm only publishing one again, sorry :)**

**Reviews are encouraged :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12- Mines of Moria**_

Hayley slumped down beside Frodo. So far, Gandalf had failed in very attempt to open the entrance to the mines. Hayley sighed and looked to Frodo, his blank expression was contagious. Hayley, too, found herself staring into thin air. Vanessa was pacing up and down along the side of the cave. She looked up every now and then to gaze momentarily at either Legolas or Hayley. Hayley smiled at her, she stopped, a small smile twitching on her lips, but then concentration appeared in her eyes and she quickly averted her gaze before she started pacing again

Hayley soon found herself bored in Frodo's company. They had said little to one another, just small talk. Hayley staggered over to Merry and Pippin; they were throwing rocks into the water. Hayley suddenly felt rage stir in her, she felt angry at…she felt angry at her supposed destiny, why was she the one in Middle Earth? Why not send one of those kids that always bullied her and Vanessa? Hayley groaned in frustration. She reached out her hand and snatched the stone from Merry's hand, her muscles tight and tense. She drew back her arm and threw the rock into the water creating a high splash. She let out a sound that could almost be classified as a shriek. Aragorn appeared behind the hobbits and stopped Pippin as he was about to release another rock.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf huffed in the background.

Hayley turned to look around, her eyes met Frodo's for a brief moment. Frodo looked back to the doorway, his eyes lighting up with sudden realisation.

"It's a riddle." He exclaimed. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf answered.

The doors ground open and Hayley felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. The Fellowship walked into the mines. Hayley's eyes were entranced by the sight before her, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she stared into nothingness. There was something wrong. Her eyes were bleary and clouded. She squinted; a dull ache in her head overtook her thoughts. She heard Gimli's shouts of devastation behind her. She felt her stomach tighten, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. There was so much pain lurking in the darkness…

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled.

The Fellowship backed out through the doors when suddenly a large tentacle splashed out of the water, snatching Frodo and pulling him up into the air. Hayley gasped in fright and pulled out her sword. She pointed it at the monster, she may not know how to wield a sword but she was not going to allow this wicked thing to harm Frodo. She heard shouts for help as she began to slash at the creature.

Legolas and Vanessa began to shoot at the tentacles that had now emerged from the water. Hayley could see Vanessa's arm shaking as she aimed her arrow. Aragorn slashed the tentacle that was holding Frodo and Boromir caught the hobbit. The eleven companions raced quickly back into the mines, the doors crumbling down behind them, trapping them in a cave of darkness.

* * *

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf murmured.

Hayley huffed and sat next to Frodo. The company was going to be there for a while.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

"I think so." He mumbled back. Hayley reached out her arm and squeezed his hand before standing up and walking over to Merry and Pippin. Hayley watched Vanessa's interactions with Legolas. They were speaking in hushed tones; Hayley could only just decipher what they were saying.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked the elf.

"It is nothing," Hayley heard Legolas whisper back, "a mere scratch. It will heal quickly."

Hayley watched as Legolas revealed the scratch on his arm, it was fairly deep and blood was starting to seep through his sleeve. He must have acquired it when they were fighting the monster with the tentacles, the watcher in the water. Hayley could feel a pain stretch along her own arm as she empathised with Legolas.

"See, Mellon nin, nothing." Legolas said quietly, pulling the sleeve of his tunic down.

"You say it is nothing, Legolas and I know that elves heal quickly, but I'm still going to bandage it." Vanessa opened her pack and fished out a bandage.

Hayley laughed as Vanessa started to bandage the wound. Vanessa had always been lacking in talent when it came to bandages. Be that as it may, it had never dampened her dream of becoming a doctor. Hayley hoped that Vanessa would live her dream someday.

'He's remembered!" exclaimed Merry, ripping Hayley from her thoughts

"No." said Gandalf, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. Let me risk a little more light."

Hayley smiled and they began to follow the wizard.

* * *

"No! Oh, no! no!" Gimli started to weep.

Hayley, too, felt tears prickling in her eyes. She walked over to the dwarf in hope of comforting him and she awkwardly patted a hand on his shoulder as Gandalf read from the book.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hayley saw Pippin knock something down into the well, she grimaced as she heard the crashes and bangs as the skeleton fell to the bottom, it seemed never-ending. Hayley felt sympathetic towards the hobbit.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Hayley started to hear the faint beat of a drum, it pounded down in her brain, seeming as though it were endless. She looked to Frodo, his sword was glowing…

"Orcs" she muttered under her breath.

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir began to use weapons to blockade the door. And then they waited, weapons at the ready, the suspense was killing Hayley.

The Orcs burst through the door, and so the battle began. The armour-clad Orcs charged at the fellowship. Hayley began to feel shy as she held up a shaking sword. The Fellowship was fighting breathlessly. Hayley felt as though her legs were going to give out from beneath her as an Orc approached. She stumbled back on frightened feet, staring up into the eyes of her attacker, they were cold and blood-thirsty. She nervously pointed her sword at the Orc, cringing as it teased her, inching forward slowly. The Orc was playing with her before the kill, like a cat would do with a mouse. Hayley's breath began to falter.

Boromir swung his sword, killing the Orc in front of Hayley. She squealed, but grateful that Boromir had saved her. Suddenly she felt strength surge within her and she charged at an Orc. She slashed and stabbed, striking down several, she was running on adrenaline and she had not the time to feel guilt.

Hayley felt deep pain when the troll aimed its spear at Frodo. She felt as though she was bearing every injury in the room. She clutched her side and her breath caught in her throat. She ran her hand over her torso, there was no wound. She whimpered but continued to fight.

Once the battle had finished, Hayley raced to Frodo's side, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook him gently and stroked his hair.

"Frodo?" she said, her voice hoarse.

Gandalf and Aragorn rushed over, Sam following slowly behind them. Aragorn rolled Frodo onto his back. Frodo groaned and gasped for breath.

Sam looked up Gandalf. "He's alive!" he exclaimed.

Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo breathed

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock, "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." The wizard smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Frodo revealed his undershirt. Hayley gaped and hugged the Hobbit in relief, she never wanted to let go, she could not lose her friend.

" Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli exclaimed in awe.

Hayley released Frodo from her embrace and her ears began to prick as she heard more Orcs approach the hall.

Gandalf gave the Fellowship a weary look. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS" Gandalf yelled, thrusting his staff down onto the bridge.

Hayley thought for a spare moment that Gandalf may survive, her heart was beating rapidly and she was struggling with her exhaustion. Then, the Balrog sent up a fiery whip and pulled Gandalf down. Hayley began to reach out to Gandalf, fear overtaking her. She could sense Frodo doing the same, but Boromir restrained them.

Gandalf gripped the stone, his face clouded in terror. Suddenly, he stopped struggling.

"Fly you fools!"


	14. Lothlorien

**Heelllooooooo!**

**Update time! And, yes, I know, only one chapter again! –I have been very busy and unable to write/edit/publish as much lately.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You are awesome!**

**Reviews are encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 13- Lothlorien**_

Vanessa blinked her eyes as she came out into the blinding sunlight. The brightness around her contrasted the darkness of Moria. Her mind was racing with the events that seemed so distant now. Gandalf…

Vanessa fell to her knees, her breathing was unsteady. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings; Hayley was only a small distance away from her, weeping silently.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn instructed.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir said, pleadingly.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn demanded.

Vanessa felt strong arms lift her up and onto her feet. She turned to see Legolas, his face was expressionless, yet she could see the grief and pain tormenting his eyes. He gazed at her sadly before he patted her on the shoulder, turned away and helped Hayley up. Vanessa quietly exhaled a deep breath, she could not release any tears yet; the pain was too near.

Vanessa began to walk, slowly and hesitantly. They were following Aragorn's lead. She fastened her pace to walk next to Hayley.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Vanessa whispered as she looked at the hobbit, whose face was emotionless as tears absently ran down her cheeks. Hayley remained silent as though she had little comprehension of the world around her, it would appear as though she were carrying grief for many, instead of just Gandalf, her eyes were riddled with pain.

Vanessa's feet began to slump and she drifted behind Hayley. She began to feel her own tears stinging in her eyes. It was time to cry. As her first tear fell, she felt a hand take her own. She glanced sadly at Legolas and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Aragorn would occasionally fasten his pace to a run, urging the others to follow. The fellowship soon came to a forest. Vanessa found the tall trees daunting and scary.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…and are never seen again"

The corner of Vanessa's mouth twitched as the dwarf made his comment. She looked to Legolas, who was now walking behind her, his face held a straight, stern expression. Vanessa looked to Hayley; the hobbit had not uttered a word since they had left Moria. Vanessa closed her eyes in thought, leaving her in shock when they fluttered open to see arrows pointed at everyone.

Legolas held his bow up, pointing it at the owners of the weapons. Vanessa stepped behind him, she had a feeling of vulnerability since the fall of Gandalf.

A tall, golden-haired elf appeared.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said.

Vanessa heard Gimli grumble at this comment.

Vanessa was grateful that the Lady Galadriel had allowed the Fellowship to rest in Lothlorien's hospitality. It was a few hours before Hayley uttered but a word. Vanessa sat with her for a majority of the time, talking to her, reminding her of home. Vanessa soon grew weary and left Hayley in the care of the hobbits.

Vanessa walked under the branches of Lothlorien. The Fellowship had been there a few days, or maybe weeks? Hayley was beginning to speak again, but Vanessa needed a break from all the drama. She gazed up at the radiance of the darkening sky above her; the trees clouded her view of it but only a little. She watched the stars burning brightly in the sky, only just visible as the sun set. Perhaps they were a reminder of the hope that still existed for her. A sorrowful sigh escaped Vanessa's lips and she slid down the trunk of a tree. She was far enough away from civilisation to be hidden, but close enough to see the happenings of many of the elves as their faces were illuminated by the elvish lanterns.

Vanessa's gaze drifted to nothingness, her heart was heavily weighted and of late she had seen little of Legolas. He had decided to socialise closely with the Galadhrim, he did not even sleep in the same area as the fellowship, though he did come to eat and talk with them… occasionally. Vanessa closed her eyes thoughtfully, her mind rushing with memories of home, how she longed to be at there in the safety of her warm bed…

Vanessa felt a presence beside her, she flicked her eyes open to see Legolas. She nodded at him in acknowledgement before she gently let her eyelids flutter closed. Legolas sat down beside her. She knew him well enough to know that one of his eyebrows was raised in thought. She could feel the vibration of his breathing as his shoulder brushed against hers. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"We have seen little of one another since we arrived in Lorien." Legolas stated.

"You have been otherwise occupied, Legolas." Vanessa replied, frustration lightly lacing her tone. Her eyes opened and flicked to a gathering of elves that were visible in the distance between the low boughs and branches of the trees.

"Aye, I am sorry Mellon nin, I meant not for you to feel excluded." Legolas sighed, his gaze flicking to the elves through the trees, before turning back to Vanessa, possibly attempting to interpret her facial expression.

Vanessa tilted her head as she watched a group of elleths. She had been mistaken for an elf when they had arrived in Lorien, she wondered why when elleths possessed such beauty. Vanessa watched as one of the elves smiled at her friends. She felt a pang of envy.

"They are very beautiful." She observed.

Legolas, who had been watching her until this point, followed her gaze to inspect the elleths she was gazing at so longingly. "Yes…I suppose, all elves possess beauty."

Vanessa huffed and looked away.

"You are jealous, Mellon nin, I can read you like an open book."

Vanessa's eyes drifted to meet Legolas'. She felt no reason to lie.

"Some children were unkind to me about my appearance nearing on four years ago, I have been sensitive of such matters ever since." Vanessa confessed.

Legolas' eyes widened in shock as tears welled in Vanessa's eyes.

"That was a very cruel thing for them to do." Legolas said.

"No, I believe them." Vanessa choked before she looked back to the elleths; they were laughing and talking together now.

"I shall not hear you say such things." Legolas said sternly. "I care not what these children thought; to me you are very beautiful."

Vanessa turned to Legolas, the corner of her mouth rose to a sad smile.

"You are too kind, Legolas." She told him.

"I speak but the truth, Mellon nin. You are one of the fairest I have seen, did I not tell you on your arrival in Middle Earth?" Legolas smirked.

Vanessa let out a giggle as she blushed. "You are a good friend, Legolas."

Legolas stood up from the ground, "Come," he reached out a hand to help her up. "We shall go spend some time with the fellowship, I fear they have missed us in our absence."

Vanessa took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Except Gimli, of course, I am sure he has been glad that you have been absent from our gatherings since our arrival here." She teased.

Legolas' laugh was heard throughout all of Lothlorien.

* * *

The company lingered in Lothlorien but only a moth, they were soon departing with a feeling of strength and refreshment.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" Said Lord Celeborn.

Vanessa traced her fingers over the leaf-shaped clasp, she felt very grateful for such a beautiful gift.

Vanessa watched as Lady Galadriel presented the Fellowship with more gifts, Hayley had received a dagger, similar to those that were given to Merry and Pippin. Vanessa held in a laugh and gave Legolas an amused glance as Gimli blushed in nervousness and embarrassment at Galadriel.

The lady moved in front of Vanessa.

"Your time is coming, young one." She told her, smiling knowingly. "No gift can be given until you discover it for yourself."

Galadriel smiled warmly and walked away. Vanessa gave Legolas a swift glance; his eyes were riddled with confusion as well. Vanessa shrugged off Galadriel's words, there was no use dwelling on the unknown.

Vanessa was to ride in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. While she stood on the bank contemplating the safety of the boat, Hayley pulled her aside.

"Are you okay, Mellon nin?" Vanessa asked, eyebrow raised at Hayley before remembering that the hobbit did not know a single word of Elvish.

"Huh?- oh never mind. I just…I just wanted to say thank you." Said Hayley quickly, "As you could tell, I was very grief-stricken after the loss of Gandalf, thanks for looking after me."

Vanessa smiled, Hayley had matured slightly. It was the first time Vanessa had heard a genuine thankyou fall from Hayley's lips. Of course, she had always used manners, just never this heartfelt.

"That is okay, I am your oldest friend, did you expect me to allow you to suffer?" Vanessa smirked.

Hayley giggled softly. "Oh, and don't worry about Lady Galadriel, in my experience Elves ALWAYS speak in riddles."

Vanessa chuckled in an attempt to disguise her worry. "I shall see you when we reach shore." Vanessa told her.

Hayley grinned and scampered off to join Merry and Pippin in the boat with Boromir. Vanessa slowly walked over to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas went to help her into the boat.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Legolas' outstretched hand, smirked at him and stepped into the boat, needing no assistance whatsoever. Legolas rolled his eyes and positioned himself in the boat behind her, a humoured smile spread accross his face.


	15. The Departure of Boromir

**UPDATE TIME!-Again!**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed!**

**Dragonblade1000-No, WE'RE ALL AWESOME! YAYYYYYY! Thanks for the review :)**

**Here's a new chapter, please enjoy! I've been updating fairly regularly, so make sure you haven't accidently skipped a chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. **

_**Chapter 14-The Departure of Boromir**_

Hayley let her hand glide gently over the water, finding refreshment as it splashed back up at her. Her eyes watched the water intently, it was quite beautiful. She straightened her back and turned to look at the three others that were in the boat. Merry and Pippin were quietly arguing over something juvenile. Hayley looked at Boromir; he was powering the boat well. He caught her gaze and smiled glumly. Hayley had started to build a stronger relationship with Boromir; he was strangely over-protective of her, Merry and Pippin. The four of them had conversed often in Lorien, well…only once Hayley had felt strong enough to speak again. Hayley quickly grinned at him and averted her eyes to look at the other two boats.

Hayley's eyes glided to the boat slightly behind them. Vanessa, Gimli and Legolas were happily chatting. In Lorien, when Legolas had been absent, it had worn heavily on Vanessa. Hayley felt sorry for the girl, she and Legolas had grown to be fairly close friends over the course of the past year; it was only natural that Vanessa would feel some sorrow in him leaving. Perhaps Legolas felt that Vanessa no longer needed him now that Hayley had come into the picture. Hayley shuddered;_ had she ruined someone's friendship?_

Hayley's eyes drifted to Aragorn's boat. Her gaze rested on the back of Frodo's head. Hayley admired Frodo; he was a very brave hobbit. An uncontrollable smile spread across Hayley's face. She and Frodo had talked and laughed together many a time in Lothlorien. They had talked of their homes, of their grief for Gandalf… Hayley had felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her after that, perhaps Frodo had felt the same, Frodo was wonderful. Hayley smiled sheepishly. Frodo…

Frodo must have been able to feel her eyes burning into his skull as he quickly turned to face her. Hayley's face was overtaken by a deep, red blush.

'_Are you okay?'_ Frodo mouthed.

Hayley nodded swiftly and changed the direction of her gaze, watching Frodo turn back around in the corner of her eye. Hayley decided it would have been a great embarrassment if Frodo had realised she had been staring at him.

* * *

"DUCK! Duck, duck, duck, DUCKKKK!" Hayley lifted her foot up to inspect her stubbed toe, an injury she had acquired after she had stepped out of the boat. She had tripped over a rock… or a stick… or something… it was just invisible. Or that's what Hayley told herself anyway.

"Why do you insist on speaking of birds whenever you hurt yourself?" asked an intrigued Pippin whilst he jumped out of the boat behind her.

"Trust me, my uncle used to talk of much more unpleasant subjects. But Ness detests those subjects; I have been banned from talking of such things." Hayley told him, joke in her tone.

Pippin frowned but shrugged her words off.

The Fellowship began to make camp. Hayley talked to Vanessa briefly, she could see her friend's sorrow. It made her sad. She hoped that she had managed to cheer her up, at least a bit.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told them.

This conversation continued as some sort of argument between Gimli and Aragorn, but Hayley had tuned out. Her eyes darted to inspect every other face in range. Where was…

"Where's Frodo?" Merry beat her to it.

A half-dozing Sam, roused with a start. The members began to depart in different directions in search of the hobbit. Hayley hoped with all her heart that he would be okay. She wandered aimlessly through the forest, pushing branches and leaves out of the way, Merry and Pippin were close on her tail.

And then she heard it, the ear-piercing clang of swords, they were at battle.

* * *

Hayley slumped breathlessly against the fallen tree trunks with Merry and Pippin. She did not know where the others were, she assumed Vanessa to be with Legolas. Her gaze wandered around the green and brown scenery, there was Frodo…FRODO!

"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin beckoned to him.

Hayley knew from the moment Frodo gave them that anguished look what was doing. Without hesitation, she quickly ran over to him before he had a chance to shake his head. Frodo inhaled deeply and looked away from Hayley's worried eyes

"What's he doin'?" Pippin asked Merry.

" He's leavin'." Merry

"No!" Pippin shouted, running towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, running after his friend.

Merry and Pippin were now out in the open with several Uruk-Hai barging down the hill towards them.

Merry and Pippin were soon running in the opposite direction, calling out to the Uruk-Hai. Hayley thought it was very noble of them.

Frodo stood up and began aimlessly walking away from Hayley.

"Frodo?" Hayley choked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She attempted to hold back the sobs that were trying to break free. Fear overtook all of her emotions, she did not know of a single thing that was cleverly concealing itself around the corner of her life.

"I'm going to Mordor, I must go alone." Frodo breathed, walking further away from her.

"But…but…what do I do?" Hayley stammered, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"Don't follow. Find Aragorn." Said Frodo, his expression undeterminable.

Hayley lunged forward and grasped Frodo's wrist, forcing him to turn around and look at her.

"But…but…" Hayley said between sobs, her heart was racing and her eyes were stinging.

"No, Hayley, you can't come with me." Frodo said sternly. "I MUST go alone."

Frodo snatched his wrist from her grasp and continued on with his ambitious attempt at walking away from her. Hayley raised a palm to her eyes and harshly wiped away her tears. She knew deep in her heart that she had to let him go. This was his destiny. Hayley quickly grabbed his wrist again to pull him towards her and she embraced him tightly. She felt him relax in her arms, it was time to say goodbye.

"Stay safe." She whispered in his ear. Frodo placed a shaking hand on her back as she hugged him tighter, he did not seem as angry now.

"Only if you do." He mumbled back.

Hayley began to pull away, her heart felt heavy, she feared for Frodo already. She quickly brushed her lips on his cheek, not caring if her blush was a violent shade of red.

"I'll see you later. Promise?" She whimpered. Watery blue eyes met hers for a brief moment. Frodo smiled glumly and departed.

Hayley's eyes stretched out into the distance. She could have sworn she'd seen Boromir. Without hesitation she ran swiftly after him.

* * *

Hayley gasped as she saw the Uruk-Hai close in on Merry and Pippin. Boromir and Hayley exchanged glances of worry. Boromir exhaled loudly before gallantly charging towards the Uruk-Hai and fearlessly swinging his sword. Hayley let out a gasp of shock; she had never felt such admiration towards the man. She and Boromir had only reunited a mere few minutes ago and he was already risking his life. Then fear overtook her. Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt strength surge in her veins, she ran over to Merry and Pippin and helped them throw rocks at the Uruks. She felt hopeless, but at least it was something. She felt courage and empowerment stir in her as she watched Boromir fight. She longed to run over and aid him, but she knew she had too little experience.

A shooting pain convulsed up Hayley's body as Boromir was pierced with the arrow. Tears were painfully falling from her eyes. She grimaced again and again; she did not know how Boromir coped with such pain. Yet, she watched as the brave man continued to slash at the enemy. She clutched her torso, there was no wound. She screamed in pure agony, Merry and Pippin widened their eyes, but their attention was drawn to Boromir. Fright had never dwelled in their eyes so deeply.

Hayley watched the horrific sight unfold in front of her as Boromir was hit another two times. She jerked back in pain, her muscles tightening as she held back a scream. She feared for Boromir.

With all the strength she could muster, Hayley charged at the Uruks with Merry and Pippin at her side. She pretended she was in no pain, but it did not work. The hobbits had not the chance to strike with their blades, as they were captured and carried away.

Hayley struggled under the grasp of the Uruk, she screamed out in pain, her every thought centred around Boromir. He had… he had fought for their lives. Hayley's head bumped into the creature holding her as she thrashed back and forward, trying to escape its strong clutch. She felt pain all over, her heart beating so rapidly that it must have been skipping a few beats. She let lose a blood-curdling scream.

The pain subsided and Hayley's body went limp. It was then that she knew Boromir was dead.


	16. Let's Hunt Some Orc!

**Another update! I was a bit unsure about this chapter, so please tell me what you think :)**

**A HUGE thankyou to those who reviewed, you really motivated me to write more! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 15- Let's Hunt Some Orc!**_

Vanessa's breath caught in her throat as she raised an arrow to aim at the uruk. The arrow missed by a mere centimetre. She quickly glanced at Legolas; he was fighting extremely well, striking an uruk down with one blow.

Vanessa raised her bow again, her breathing rapid and uneven. Her vision was beginning to become blurred, she released he arrow. It lodged itself into a creature's chest, striking it down. Vanessa gasped; she had killed something yet again. Tears of guilt welled in her eyes. She released a few more arrows, some of them hitting uruks, but not striking them down. Vanessa spared a glance at Legolas; he was fighting fearlessly. Vanessa gulped. Her eyes met Legolas' for a brief moment, an unreadable expression was splayed across his face, but Vanessa could tell from the look glistening in his eyes that he was trying to encourage her. Vanessa screamed in a hope to revive her courage and aimed her arrow at an orc, intending to shoot it down. It was a successful feat.

Suddenly, three loud blasts from an ox-horn rung in Vanessa's ears.

"The Horn of Gondor!" shouted Legolas.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed before running off to help his friend.

Vanessa's eyes widened, this battle was serious; Boromir was in danger. _Where was Hayley?_ Realisation suddenly filled Vanessa's eyes, Hayley was probably with Boromir. Courage bubbled in Vanessa's veins; she had to fight for Hayley. She picked up a stray orc sword that lay forgotten on the forest floor. She let out a cry before lunging forward at a particularly large uruk and stabbing it with great force. The beast cried out in agony and slumped down to its knees, summoning just enough strength to roar as it flung its knife desperately in Vanessa's direction before it fell limply to the ground.

* * *

A rasping gasp escaped Vanessa's mouth as she ducked away from the path of the knife. But the edge of the blade made contact with pale skin. Vanessa fell to the ground in a shocked state, the left side of her face was numb, her breathing quickened to a rapid speed and she scrabbled along the dry leaves that rested on the forest floor. She backed up to a near by tree, slumping against it in exhaustion. She hesitantly raised her hand to the warm sensation that had overtaken her wound. She rubbed the side of her face and neck, a hot, liquid substance rested there. She removed her hand to inspect it. She gasped in horror as her eyes met her hand covered in deep red blood. A stabbing pain seared throughout her body and she screamed. The Uruk-hai had now retreated and her eyes were searching for any of her companions.

"Hayley?" She choked out into nothingness. She could now feel warm blood trickling down her neck.

"LEGOLAS?" She screamed, her throat throbbing.

A blonde elf suddenly appeared between the trees, his eyes widening at the sight that lay in front of him.

"Vanessa?" He was instantly at her side. "What happened? There is a large amount of blood." Shock overpowered his tone.

"I..I…I think I am alright." She breathed. "We need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

Legolas nodded and pulled up his tunic to rip fabric from his undershirt. He pulled her hair out of the sticky blood and attempted to inspect the wound, which deemed itself apparently unsuccessful when he groaned in frustration. His breathing grew louder and he held the fabric to her head. Vanessa raised her hand and tried to help him.

"No let me." Legolas insisted, his eyes glistening.

Vanessa lowered her hand. "Thankyou" she whispered. "Can you see what the blade has cut?"

"No, Mellon nin, there is too much blood." Legolas said worriedly.

Vanessa huffed and closed her eyes, her mind overtaken with thoughts of home. She was going to be a doctor someday. She should be attending to wounds, not receiving them. She thought of all the medical books she had read, the websites she had explored. Just so she would be ahead in medical school when she got there. It seemed so distant now. Her eyes flicked open with a start, immediately meeting Legolas' piercing blue eyes which were riddled with worry. Suddenly she grinned.

"Mellon nin, is your head fine? One would not usually be smiling after receiving such an injury." Legolas raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Ears!" she laughed.

"Sorry?" Legolas frowned in concern

"Ears, they bleed excessively at the smallest of cuts! My biology teacher always said so!"

Legolas sighed in relief. "I was worried you had suffered a head injury."

"As was I, but it is still very painful, even if it is just a cut to the ear. I believe my head to be fine." Vanessa cringed as a stabbing pain erupted from her ear.

"Of course." Legolas nodded, his eyes still filled with relief. "I do not know what I would have done if it had been so."

"Oh gosh, I don't even know much about head injuries…I'm glad it wasn't anything that serious. We should bandage it later, but I think it should be fine for now if we continue to apply pressure until the bleeding ceases." Vanessa smiled wearily.

Vanessa placed her hand onto the fabric and pushed down hard. Legolas slipped his hand away, delicately gliding it over the side of her face as he did so. He pushed a strand her dark hair behind her good ear, resulting in Vanessa blushing violently. Legolas chuckled quietly and helped her onto her feet. Vanessa smiled, her head was throbbing but she now felt some relief stir within her.

"Come, we should attempt to find the others." Legolas gripped one of Vanessa's bloodstained hands and slowly pulled her through the trees.

* * *

Vanessa's hand ran over the bandage wrapped around her head. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She grieved for Boromir and feared for Hayley. It seemed as though they had just been reunited to be torn apart again. Vanessa wiped away her tears with her newly cleaned hands. Her breathing stuttered as she held back a cry. If it had not been for Hayley's absence, she would have worried for her painful ear. Vanessa's eyes were drawn to her other three companions.

Legolas shoved a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Vanessa's eyes drifted into the distance, she imagined two hobbits there…or could she actually see them? Vanessa shrugged it off, 'twas only her imagination playing tricks on her mind.

Legolas' eyes filled with realisation as he watched an unmoving Aragorn.

"You mean not to follow them?" he said as more of a statement than a question.

Vanessa, too, had pondered this. They could not follow the two hobbits, the fate of the ring was in Frodo's hands now.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed" Said Gimli, disappointment lingering in his tone.

Aragorn walked over to them, placing a hand on both on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders. Legolas grasped Vanessa's wrist, probably to give her a feeling of inclusion.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Hayley to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Said Aragorn,

"Let's hunt some Orc!"


	17. Detour

**Helllooooooo again!**

**Thanks for the reviews; they mean a lot to me :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I really want to know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine, I do not own it in any way.**

_**Chapter 16- Detour **_

Hayley groaned as she blinked her eyes open. An incredible stench was radiating off the creature that she was tied to. She craned her neck to search for her companions, but everything seemed extraordinarily vague. Hayley listened to the uruks and orcs squabble for some time, she began to remember some of them, the ones that spoke the most. _Where was Vanessa?_ Hayley concentrated on an image of her friend's face that lingered in the back of her memories. Hayley's ear ached, she hoped that she wasn't getting an ear infection; she didn't know how to cure one in Middle Earth. She exhaled an airy breath and let her gaze drift out into the distance before drifting back to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hayley's head throbbed as she opened her eyes again, uruks and orcs were everywhere. She grunted and thrashed. Her arms were beginning to hurt. She tried to refrain from smelling the Uruk she was so close to. She watched as the Uruk talked forcefully with the orcs around it. The creatures were walking together, each one following the one in front. Hayley huffed and attempted to kick the orc in protest, she was sick of being tied to it. She was about to scream, but the Uruk began to whisper to the orcs beside him.

Hayley frowned, _since when did Uruk-hai whisper?_

"This way." He gestured his head to the forest beside them.

About six orcs followed him towards the tall, dark trees. They trudged on for some time before the Uruk pushed her off his back and she thudded to the uneven forest floor. Hayley cringed as she hit the ground; it was painful but not as unpleasant as it had been when she had been attached to the Uruk's back. One of the orcs held her down whilst the others gathered around.

"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here?" she asked, pretending to be angry, but fear overtook her tone. "Where are Merry and Pippin? What did you do to them?"

"Quiet, you filthy maggot!" an orc screeched loudly. "We haves ourselves a little plan for you." The orc stretched his lips to an evil smile.

"And what might that be?" Hayley asked, flustered.

"We's gonna take you to the boss, he 'wants some hobbits' he says. Only we don't intend giving you over to him for nothin', we expect sumthin' in return, so we gotted ourselves a hobbit and ran off with it."

Hayley narrowed her eyes at them. "What do you want?"

The orcs turned to look at the scowling Uruk before replying.

"sumthin'" said an orc, angrily.

Hayley rolled her eyes, these orcs had no appreciation for the correct use of the English language. "What something?"

"We wants to be promoted. We's sick of getting the orders we should be givin' them!" The Uruk snarled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, failing at her attempt to hide her fright.

"You're gonna shut your mouth or we'll make you shut it ourselves." The Uruk snarled "Be quiet while we figure out which way we're goin'."

Hayley huffed and relaxed onto the muddy ground, one of the orcs still had a tight grip on her cloak, holding her down. It made her feel disgusting, being in such close contact with a filthy creature. She shuddered as she felt its hand brush against her neck.

* * *

Hayley exhaled deeply as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the dirt ground. The forest appeared to be dark all of the time. It was a scary thought: Night all the time but no light to signify the new beginnings of the next day. Hayley had been lying on the ground for a couple of hours; her face was pushed up in the dirt. A while beforehand, the Uruk had horrifically slaughtered an orc in front of her eyes over some juvenile squabble. Hayley decided she did not like these creatures, they were violent and barbaric.

The orcs were resting in what could have passed as peaceful. Hayley was almost certain they were asleep. She struggled out of the Orc's tight grip on her cloak and began to crawl slowly away, finding the task difficult with her bound hands.

She had moved about two metres when she felt a heavy foot slam down onto her back. She gasped in pain as her body was pushed back down to the ground.

"Didn't think you could escape that easy did ya?" a dark voice whispered harshly in her ear.

Hayley craned her neck to see the owner of the foot. The Uruk was smirking down at her, his expression evil. Hayley felt tears prick in her eyes, but she refused to let the Uruk see her weakness.

"What..what do you want from me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

The Uruk cocked his head to the side in amusement. "Now that the others are asleep, I can takeded you to the boss myself. I don't want them getting in on my reward now, do I?"

Hayley huffed and allowed her face to fall onto the dirt of the forest floor. The Uruk laughed in scorn before slinging her over his shoulders and swiftly running through the trees. Hayley felt no point in resisting.

* * *

Hayley felt hot tears fall from her eyes. She could hear the orcs squabbling in the distance as the Uruk's feet thudded to the ground. Hayley allowed a half laugh to escape her lips as she heard the orcs scream at each other, they were probably wondering where she was. These creatures were so self-serving and conceited…

Hayley's eyes drifted around the scene that shrunk into the distance as the Uruk ran. The dark trees concealed secrets easily, but Hayley swore that she had seen a flash of white behind them. She hoped that it was not Saruman.

The Uruk suddenly came to a halt, his eyes fixed on something in front of him. It gasped in shock and dropped Hayley. The hobbit groaned and rolled over on the harsh ground to observe the mystery that held the Uruk's gaze. There was a blinding, white light. Hayley's eyes widened in fear as a figure stepped forward. He was beautiful and dazzling. He was clad in white robes and his white hair fell over his shoulders. Hayley's eyes wandered over the old man's features, familiarity swirled around him. Gandalf.

Hayley's breath caught in the back of her throat.

"but…but…You're…you're dead!" She exclaimed.

Gandalf smiled grimly as he pulled his sword from his sheath. He held it out before lunging forward and stabbing the Uruk. It fell down in a deafening hiss. Hayley continued to stare at the wizard in awe. He merely smiled warmly and held out a hand to help her up from the ground.


	18. Riders of Rohan

**Another Update! Wow- two in one weekend!**

**Reviewers are amazing! I've been motivated to edit/publish/write more of my chapters! YAYY!**

**Reviews are most definitely welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of its characters.**

_**Chapter 17- Riders of Rohan**_

Vanessa's brain thudded against her skull in a headache as she ran swiftly behind her companions. They had barely stopped to regain their strength. Although Vanessa found the running fairly tiring, she knew that she would be glad at the result. She was willing to go to great extent to have Hayley close again. Vanessa raised a hand to the bandage that was tightly wrapped over her ear. Legolas had not told her to what extent the injury went, bur she assumed that all was well.

Vanessa focussed on Legolas in front of her; he and Aragorn were well in front of her. However, Gimli was a fair distance behind her. Occasionally she would shout words of encouragement over her shoulder, which would cause the dwarf to grunt in agitation. Before she knew it, Aragorn had his ear to the ground, warning them of the quickened pace of Hayley's captors. Vanessa narrowed her eyes and briefly glanced at Legolas. She could tell something weighed heavy on his mind. She continued to stare at him, which caused him to raise a worried eyebrow. She smiled quickly at him before taking after Aragorn.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder before following Vanessa's lead.

* * *

Vanessa tilted her head to the side at the sight of the elven brooch. She was not sure whether to feel joy or sadness at the discovery.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Said Aragorn.

Legolas stopped. "They may yet be alive."

"There is a chance?" Vanessa asked, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn told them.

Legolas smirked slightly at the thought of teasing the poor dwarf again. "Come, Gimli, we are gaining on them!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, those two were going to be good friends someday, she could see it.

They ran for quite a while, Vanessa's heart was thumping quicker than usual, but she continued to run. She closed her eyes and focused all of her determination on finding Hayley. She was able to run at a pace that allowed her to be no more than five metres behind Aragorn and Legolas. She was quite envious of them, they ran so confidently. Vanessa sighed; wishing she had paid more attention to her P.E. teacher when she had explained how to run at a steady pace.

* * *

Vanessa watched her feet thump down to the ground. Her breathing was beginning to grow unsteady and her eyes were stinging from lack of sleep. Her head quickly snapped up when she heard the sounds of neighing and thundering hooves. She looked to Aragorn, who beckoned them to hide with him behind some rocks. Vanessa stood next to Legolas, a worried look glistening in her eyes.

'_All will be well.'_ Legolas mouthed.

A large group of horsemen thundered past on their large horses. It frightened Vanessa, though she'd never admit it. Aragorn stepped out of his hiding spot, closely followed by the other three.

"Riders of Rohan...what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out to them.

The horsemen circled around on their horses, galloping towards the four companions. The many riders circled around them, spears at the ready. Vanessa suddenly felt very small, looking up to the tall men on their horses. A blonde man emerged from the group, Vanessa guessed him to be the leader.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." He demanded.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine" Said Gimli, smugly.

The blonde horseman dismounted his horse and walked over to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He said rudely.

Legolas raised his bow and aimed it at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He said with anger.

Vanessa gasped as the riders all pointed their spears at Legolas. She tried to catch his eyes, but his focus was solely on the horse-master. Aragorn placed a hand in front of Legolas and held down his arm and began to speak.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Vanessa of…"

"Mirkwood." Legolas interrupted. "She hails from Mirkwood, but she is no elf."

Vanessa shot Legolas a glance but he did not look at her. The horse-master looked Vanessa up and down, confusion in his eyes.

"…We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn said.

Vanessa watched Legolas as Aragorn continued to converse with the Horse-lord. Legolas spared her a glance but quickly averted his eyes to watch Aragorn.

"But there were three Hobbits. Did you see three Hobbits with them?" Asked Gimli.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Vanessa whimpered, everything around her swirled into nothingness and pain as she attempted to hold back her tears. The Horse-master looked at them grimly. Vanessa didn't even bother to dwell on the fact that he had not introduced himself; she was too worried about Hayley. All words spoken zoomed past her, she had not the emotional strength to listen. She was not going to give up on Hayley; she was alive until proven otherwise.

* * *

Vanessa rode with Aragorn, she was quick to dismount and move over to the pile of burnt bodies. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she searched for some sign of Hayley amongst the foul orcs. Gimli reached into the pile and pulled out a belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said sadly.

Legolas said something in elvish that Vanessa believed to be about peace and death, she only able to translate small amounts of elvish. She let out a loud sob, finding Legolas quickly at her side, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled under his tight embrace, thrashing her head back and forward in hysterics. She didn't care if it gave Legolas a bruise. Legolas comfortingly rubbed her back and she began to calm. He whispered words of comfort in elvish, just loud enough that she could hear. She sobbed into his tunic, her grief for Hayley…Merry and Pippin was overtaking her body and she began to shake violently. Legolas placed his cheek on the top of her head and she buried her face into his chest. Aragorn let out a loud cry and kicked a helmet before falling to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli said.

A loud sob escaped Vanessa's lips and Legolas stroked her hair. She felt comforted by his gesture, but her grief for Hayley weighed too heavy.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn said as he surveyed the marks on the ground. Vanessa pulled away from Legolas slightly to watch the man.

"…and another here."

Vanessa moved towards him, tearing herself away from Legolas' grasp.

"How about a third? There should be three hobbits!" She exclaimed

Aragorn moved his eyes to look at Legolas, who looked down to the ground.

"There is no evidence to suggest a third hobbit lay here." Said Aragorn as he turned to look at Vanessa.

Aragorn continued to trace their tracks.

"They crawled…their hands were bound." He said

Vanessa whimpered

"…Their bonds were cut."

Vanessa, Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn as he ran around.

"…They ran over here. They were followed"

Vanessa gasped in fright. Legolas came up behind her and placed his hand over hers. She turned and smiled at him gratefully, her cheeks stained with tears. He squeezed her hand.

"…Tracks lead away from the battle…"

Aragorn stared into the forest that was now right in front of them.

"…and into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them there?" Gimli thought aloud.

* * *

Vanessa almost tripped as she followed Legolas through the forest. Legolas quickly looked at her and sighed.

"Aragorn!" he called in front of him. "Vanessa's wound needs to be redressed. We have overlooked it too long."

Aragorn spun around and sighed, the determination draining from his eyes.

"We can stop briefly, but we must find the hobbits." he nodded.

Aragorn knelt down and began to inspect some tracks, Gimli standing near him, talking softly. Vanessa sat down on a large tree root a few metres away, Legolas kneeling beside her. He began to unwrap the bandage.

"I'm not completely incapable of doing this myself, you know?" Vanessa huffed.

"I do not doubt your capability, but I wish to help you." Legolas said as he removed the bandage. Vanessa huffed again.

"Honestly, how does it look?" Vanessa winced in fear.

Legolas's eyes met hers and he smiled.

"You are a fast healer." He said before he began to put some kind of ointment on her ear. Silence fell between them.

"How are you finding the journey?" Legolas asked.

"Alright." Vanessa shrugged.

"You are not finding yourself breathless?-There has been a lot of running." He raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa frowned at him. "No?"

Legolas nodded, Vanessa could see confusion glistening in his eyes. She just shrugged it off, he was just being silly.


	19. Treebeard

**Hahaha, another two chapters complete! I'm doing well- four chapters in three days!  
Can you believe it? Two chapters at once!**

**People who review are awesome, so please don't hesitate to do so. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Lord of the Rings.**_

**Hope you enjoy these chapters, was a bit unsure of them.**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 18- Treebeard**_

"No! You don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Hayley heard Merry shout at the Ent. She laughed; Gandalf had informed her of the Ents and Treebeard during their trek through the forest.

"Maybe you are...and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." Treebeard replied. Hayley grinned; she was going to be reunited with her friends shortly.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin questioned, confusion lacing his tone.

"Saruman." Merry breathed.

Treebeard placed the two hobbits on the ground and they looked up to see Gandalf and Hayley. Hayley beamed at them before running and jumping into their arms. The three hobbits laughed in happiness and hugged each other tightly. Hayley had never felt such joy in a reunion, including the one where she had reunited with Vanessa.

"Hayley!" Merry and Pippin shouted in glee as they jumped up and down.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Pippin exclaimed. "We thought the orcs had eaten you!"

Hayley laughed. "No, a couple of them just kidnapped me." The tale seemed distant and funny now. Hayley now understood the meaning of _'you'll laugh about it later'_.

Gandalf cleared his throat behind them. The hobbits pulled away from their embrace and looked up to see the dazzling wizard. Merry and Pippin's mouths fell open in awe, looking much what Hayley expected herself to have looked like when she'd first seen him.

"Gandalf?" Pippin's eyes widened as he recognised him.

The wizard merely laughed as the hobbits stood there in astonishment.

"But you…fell! The balrog!" Merry exclaimed.

"All is well." Said Gandalf.

The hobbits ginned at Gandalf, who smiled at them warmly. Gandalf looked up at Treebeard.

"Master Ent!" he called up at him. "I would like to thank you for assuring the hobbits' safety, will you please continue to do so?- I have other things to sort out. Another has also joined the party, Hayley is her name."

Treebeard rumbled in thought. "I suppose so, since they are not little orcs. As long as they…aren't…too…hasty. Gandalf, you were always TOO hasty."

The three hobbits laughed softly before nodding sadly, wishing that Gandalf would take them with him.

Gandalf nodded at Treebeard in thanks before turning to the hobbits. "I must take my leave." He told them.

"What…what about us? Are the Ents to be trusted?" Hayley stammered.

"You will be safe here."

The three hobbits nodded sadly.

"Bye Gandalf."

* * *

Hayley giggled softly as she passed the barrel back to Pippin. The two Hobbits were drinking the water happily.

"Merry's never gonna know what hit him!" Hayley chuckled. "Do you think he'll realise straight away?"

"That we're taller than him?" Pippin laughed. "Perhaps!"

Hayley's eyes drifted over to the sleeping hobbit as he stirred in his sleep. Hayley raised a finger to lips; they were trying not to wake Merry. Pippin took another gulp from the barrel. Merry suddenly woke up and looked at the two hobbits that were sitting by the waterfall.

"Hello? Treebeard? Where has he gone?" He said.

"I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then...you were sick. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." Pippin told him, trying to distract him.

There was a loud cracking of trees.

"Did you hear that? There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all." Merry said in a worried tone.

Hayley nodded, she was frightened.

Pippin stood up, he made a funny noise like a low rumbling. Hayley couldn't contain her laughter. Merry looked at the pair, confusion splayed across his face.

"You just said something...Treeish." Merry told Pippin in a surprised tone.

"No, I didn't. I was just stretching." Pippin countered.

Then he ruined his cover by making the noise again. Hayley laughed harder before she made the noise as well. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but she couldn't contain her giggles.

Merry walked around Pippin, inspecting him. "You're taller!" He exclaimed, before looking to Hayley, "Both of you!"

"Who?" Pippin raised an eyebrow.

"You!" Merry said, wide-eyed.

"Than what?" asked Pippin, he too was trying to hold back laughter.

"Than Me!" Merry exclaimed

"I've always been taller than you." Pippin said smugly.

"Yeah, so have I." Hayley giggled.

"Pippin, Hayley, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short ones." Merry said. "Hayley, you're shorter than everyone."

"Am not!" Hayley shouted childishly.

* * *

Hayley closed her eyes as Treebeard walked onward. She was glad that he'd saved them from…from whatever that tree-thing was. Hayley was too busy thinking about Frodo, Sam and Vanessa to listen to what Treebeard was telling them. Thoughts raced through her head. _Was Frodo okay?_ She hoped so- she had grown close to Frodo… Hayley's heart felt heavy as the thought of all the possibilities that surrounded her friends. _They could have been tortured…and dying…or dead_, all while she sat in content, caring about things such as growing taller. Hayley felt tears begin to escape the corners of her eyes; she roughly wiped them away with the palm of her hand, hoping that no-one had noticed. Hayley would usually be worrying about Vanessa, but her thoughts were overtaken by Frodo. He was all she could think about. She shrugged it off, Frodo was smart, funny and brave, it was just an infatuation…_wasn't it? _Part of Hayley wanted to scream in frustration, _how could she be so close to her friends, yet so far away?_

Merry's voice ripped her from her thoughts and her eyes flicked open.

"Why is that?" Merry asked Treebeard.

"We lost the Entwives." The Ent replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" asked Pippin.

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?"

Hayley shook her head sadly.

"Can't say that I have. You Pip?" Merry said softly.

Pippin shook his head. "What do they look like?"

"I don't remember now." Treebeard breathed.

Hayley tried with all her might to contain her laughter.


	20. The White Wizard

**Two chapters in one update? WOW- I'm awesome ;) Yes, I updated TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, so please make sure you haven't skipped the previous chapter, coz I've done it numerous times- skipped a chapter coz I don't realise that the author has updated two…so I thought 'Hey! I'll give everyone a heads up!' I hope this works coz I'm not sure how many people actually read the Author's note…  
Please Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 19- The White Wizard**_

Vanessa's feet slumped down to the ground as she trudged through the mud and leaves that covered the forest floor. Mud splashed up her leggings, but she didn't care; Her determination was focussed on finding Hayley.

Vanessa walked slowly beside Gimli, they had said very little, but were enjoying one-another's company. Vanessa's eyes drifted to Legolas and Aragorn a couple of metres in front of them; they were arguing in hushed tones, mainly in elvish. Gimli followed her gaze.

"What do they say?" He asked.

"I know not." Vanessa replied. "I can only make out a few of the words. I believe it to be something about immortality."

Gimli nodded. "Perhaps, something about the Lady Arwen?"

"Perhaps." Vanessa frowned, concentrating on Legolas' mouth as he talked. She hoped the argument was not too hurtful to Legolas, he was a dear friend.

Suddenly, Aragorn and Legolas' conversation switched to Westron.

"It is an easy choice." Said Legolas, his volume rising.

"It shouldn't be." Aragorn said calmly with a shake of his head.

Legolas huffed in anger before storming away from the group. He walked aimlessly off to the left, a small distance, but far enough that Vanessa could tell that he wanted some space. Vanessa looked worriedly to the dwarf beside her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Gimli told her. "He's an elf isn't he?"

Vanessa nodded sadly, she hoped that were the case.

* * *

Vanessa followed Legolas' gaze into the distance.

"The white wizard approaches." He told them.

Vanessa imagined a flash of white between the trees. Fear overtook her as her heart began to beat faster.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned.

Vanessa let her hand glide along to her bow. She gripped it tightly.

"We must be quick." Aragorn said.

The four companions turned to see a brilliant light. Vanessa held her arm up to her eyes as she squinted. Gimli threw his axe at the light, but it was deflected. Vanessa's now fell to the ground, similar occurrences happening to her companions.

A shiver ran up Vanessa's spine as the voice began to speak. "You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits."

_How did Saruman know that?_

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked with a slight edge in his tone.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The light asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

A dazzling Gandalf stepped out into the light, Vanessa gasped. He was beautiful.

* * *

Gimli decided to ride with Aragorn. Vanessa was riding with Legolas. She wrapped her arms around his waist in fear of falling. He just laughed at her. She tried to remember where they were going…Edoras? She looked to Gandalf, the horse was beautiful…mearas?...was that what Legolas had called it?… Everything in Middle Earth had unusual names…she wished that she were back at home where words were much simpler.

Vanessa leaned closer towards Legolas, her long hair tumbling down over her shoulders, brushing against his back. She whispered softly in his ear, concern lacing her tone.

"Are you okay?"

Legolas risked a glance over his shoulder. "What would make you think otherwise?" He flicked his eyes back in front of him.

"You were fighting with Aragorn. Is everything okay?" She raised an eyebrow, even though Legolas was unable to see it.

"It was a simple misunderstanding. All is forgiven." Legolas replied robotically.

"That's good. Gimli and I thought it may have been about the Lady Arwen…"

"I know not of how you come to such conclusions." Legolas laughed, "You know far too much for your own good."

Vanessa just smiled. "So it was about Arwen?"

"Yes." Legolas said nervously.

Vanessa nodded. "I hope Aragorn is alright."

Legolas remained silent. Vanessa sighed and placed her head on Legolas' back, blushing slightly.

"Are you falling asleep, Mellon nin?" Legolas laughed.

"Yes." Vanessa giggled, blushing a brighter shade of red.

* * *

Vanessa sat down on the blanket that had been provided for her. She looked around the hall, she was pretty sure she could hear Gimli snoring already. A lot had happened throughout the course of the day. They had arrived in Edoras, Gandalf had mad the king's youth return to him… Vanessa found it outstanding. Theoden frightened her. Vanessa watched Gandalf and Aragorn, they were talking quietly. She sighed…her thoughts returned to Hayley, at least she was safe… soon they would be able to return home, she was sure of it. Home seemed like such a distant word, it had been long since she had seen any of her family. Her heart longed to see her home again. _But why?_ There was nothing there for her, only hurt.

Memories of her father flashed in her head. She looked down at her arm, it had been over two years since it had been broken, but it still pained. She closed her eyes, _her father had been drunk, he hadn't meant to push her over that hard_; or that's what she kept telling herself. Vanessa cringed at her next thought, _Did she know her father well enough to draw such conclusions?_ He was always on cruises with Stephanie...

Vanessa's eyes drifted to Legolas, she smiled at him faintly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. "What burdens your thoughts, Mellon nin?"

"Home…" She breathed, "I want to go home."

She quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Legolas looked down at the ground, nodding sadly.

"Don't we all?" He said softly.

* * *

Vanessa helped Eowyn tend to the children that had arrived. She patted the little girl on the head; she reminded her of a younger Hayley. Vanessa watched Theoden intently; his transformation was still a great shock to her.

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.


	21. Different Eyes

**Hellloooooooooo! It's me again!**

**So here's a new chapter from Hayley's POV. Please enjoy! (And tell me what you think, PLEASE!)  
Hahah, I've just been through one of my previous chapters and noticed quite a few typos :/ hope there haven't been too many.**

**People who have reviewed are Brilliant! You really made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20- Different Eyes**_

Hayley rubbed her eyes as she awoke, a sharp rock digging into her back as she lay on the ground. She inhaled a sharp breath before moving her gaze to the sleeping hobbits beside her. She sighed; she was beginning to feel insecure in this forest. _Where was Treebeard?_  
Hayley huffed in annoyance before standing up and walking over to a nearby stream.

Hayley watched her reflection in the water. What she would not give to see Vanessa again…she would give more to see Frodo…  
Images of Vanessa swirled in her mind. She wondered how Vanessa was…she hoped that she was okay. Hayley smiled, she was with Legolas, he would protect her_. Or was it Hayley that needed protecting?_ Vanessa had always protected Hayley in High school from the frightening reality of life. They were no longer in High School.

"Hayley?" Pippin croaked from behind her. Hayley turned to see a sleepy hobbit, he was sitting in a position that made him look as though he may fall over any moment.

"That's me." Hayley giggled.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." Hayley lied.

"I can see your sadness." Pippin told her as he blinked in the sunlight.

"You know too much for you own good, Peregrin."

Pippin smiled at her before falling back and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

"Whattaya think he's doing?" Hayley whispered to her friends as they watched Treebeard in the distance.

"Who knows? What do Trees do in their spare time?" Merry whispered back.

"Lots of things, I assume." Said Pippin.

"Like what?" Hayley giggled. "Think-ing…about…not…being…hasty?"

The three hobbits chuckled at Hayley's poor impression of Treebeard.

"I think he's just going for a walk." Merry nodded.

Silence fell between the three. Hayley flicked her eyes between her two friends. She could see the sadness stir in their eyes, she wished that someday she would get to see pure happiness in them once more.

"Where do you think Frodo is?" Pippin asked out of nowhere.

Merry gave him a look that was undeterminable to Hayley.

"Don't know Pip." Merry said sternly before elbowing his friend.

A crease formed on Hayley's forehead.

"Ah, yes… I don't feel like talking about Frodo right now." Pippin said robotically. "We should talk about… How I'm the tallest!"

"Why are you tip-toeing around the subject of Frodo?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Frodo…who's Frodo?" Pippin shrugged.

"Okay, that was a lame cover, Pippin." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"He thought you said Drodo, we don't know anyone called Drodo. Of course he knows who Frodo is! Hey, Pip?" Merry said quickly. Hayley was beginning to grow suspicious.

"Oh yes…silly me. I have bad hearing…" Pippin stretched his lips to a fake smile.

Hayley let out a huff of annoyance. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Merry and Pippin squeaked simultaneously.

"Tell me. Now." Hayley said, anger bubbling in her tone

The two hobbits remained silent.

"You'll regret it if you decide not to."

Hayley watched as the friends began to bicker in hushed tones. Hayley stood with her arms folded tightly. Suddenly Merry gave Pippin a whack on the arm and the two turned to face Hayley, smiling nervously.

"Well…" started Pippin.

"You see the thing is…." Merry exhaled.

"Frodo…he…" Pippin began to stretch his fingers out in front of him in an odd gesture.

"We weren't sure if we should say anything…" Merry tossed his head from side to side in uncertainty.

"The thing is…" Pippin stammered.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Hayley yelled.

"Last night, when you were asleep….well you stated talking…" Pippin sighed.

"You were saying things about Frodo. Mostly about how you were worried…" Merry elaborated.

"Isn't everyone?" Hayley breathed.

"But then…well, you started crying." Said Pippin.

Hayley felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"You see, we didn't want to upset you any further…well, because your crying…it was…" Merry stumbled.

"Hysterical." Pippin said bluntly, earning himself a sharp elbow in the side from his friend.

Hayley's breathing grew uneven. "What exactly did I say, when I was…you know…"

"Crying?" said Pippin, Merry elbowed him again.

"Oww…that one hurt!" The hobbit mumbled as he rubbed his side.

"Well, mainly about Frodo… and then you kind of changed, you started talking about the ring…and how much it meant to you… You made some strange noises too…" Merry told her.

Hayley frowned. She could not remember any of this.

"Then you changed back…and you started crying. You said you _didn't know how to help_." Said Pippin.

"We tried to wake you, but you were in some kind of…"

"Trance." Pippin finished Merry's sentence.

Hayley nodded, she did not know what to say.

* * *

Hayley tossed and turned in her sleep. Her eyes jolted open and a shiver ran up her spine. She gasped for breath, reaching out into thin air. A throaty cough escaped her lips and she grasped the front of her shirt with one of her hands. Her eyes quickly snapped to Merry and Pippin beside her, they had not even stirred in their sleep. Hayley tried to adjust her sight to the darkness of the night, but her eyes began to lull back into her head.

_There was darkness. Anger and fright were stabbing painfully at her from the inside. She began to feel weaker, there was something eating away at her. Her eyes quickly darted around, brushing over sleeping hobbits behind her. Meaningless words began to fall from her mouth. Hayley croaked an awful noise but continued to talk to herself._

"_Not listening! Not listening!" she squealed. Hayley felt herself be overtaken with fear; she wasn't herself anymore, she was a creature starved of happiness. She was hearing this creature's thoughts…did that make her a monster?_

"_Murderer!" the creature rasped._

_Images flooded to Hayley's…the creature's…mind. Deagol…who was Deagol?  
Pain! Pain surged through the creature's body…guilt. But that didn't matter now. _They needed the precious.

"_Go away!" The creature shouted at itself._

_Hayley was starting to dislike one of the creature's personalities; he was bullying the other one. _Bullying himself?

_Hayley didn't know how to help…this creature was dying inside, his life overtaken by a longing. _We must have the precious! _Hayley gasped at her thoughts. She began to feel weak, the creature's emotional strength was decreasing. He was withered inside. Hayley's breath caught, she was tired, _they_ were tired. Hayley's eyes began to sting as they glistened with tears._

"_I hate you! I hate you!" Sméagol spat. Sméagol…that was his name._

'You can do it! Stand up for yourself, Sméagol'_ Hayley whispered._

_Hayley felt the creature's eyes widen, he was obviously unaware of her presence…her presence in HIS head. _

"_Leave now and never come back!" Sméagol said sternly to himself._

_Gollum bore his teeth and hissed._

"_Leave now and NEVER come back!" Sméagol shouted._

_Silence fell. Hayley had done it, she'd helped him._

"_We told him to go away. And away he goes, precious. Gone! Gone! Gone! Sméagol is free!" _

_Hayley felt a warmth stretch up her as the creature bounced around, jumping up and down in glee. Hayley followed Sméagol's gaze…she recognised that head of dark hair. Frodo! She tried to reach out to him, she needed him. Sméagol reluctantly allowed his body to follow Hayley's commands. _

Sméagol's arm was about to touch the sleeping hobbit when Hayley's vision swirled around and she opened her eyes to see a concerned Merry and Pippin.

* * *

Hayley didn't talk to Merry and Pippin about her dream. She didn't want to. She felt awful because she had overtaken Sméagol's body to fulfil her own wishes. She had been a monster; no one deserved the power to control another. She cringed at her guilt.

Hayley tightened her grip on Treebeard. She looked out to the south and swallowed the lump in her throat, evil lay in that direction…it was frightening.

"Look. There's smoke to the south!" Pippin exclaimed.

"There is always smoke rising...from Isengard these days." Treebeard said slowly.

"Isengard?" Merry raised an eyebrow.

The three hobbits climbed further up Treebeard to gain a better look.

"There was a time...when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal...and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Said Treebeard.

Hayley craned her neck to look at the black swarm departing from Isengard.

"What's that?" She asked.

Merry didn't tear his gaze away from the sight. "It's Saruman's army. The war has started."


	22. To Helm's Deep

**Hellooo, it's me again! (And you thought you'd finally gotten rid of me) ;)**

**Sooooo….How's everyone going?**

**Thank you to arthiel69 for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Please review! I really, really want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously- Am I still on about this? I DO NOT own LOTR!**

* * *

_**Chapter 21- To Helm's Deep**_

Vanessa closed her eyes tightly as she began to feel the bandage being unwrapped from her head. Gentle fingers brushed over her ear to inspect the wound.

"Honestly, tell me how it looks." Vanessa cringed at the thought of the endless possibilities.

"You are a fast healer. I believe that you will no longer require a bandage." Vanessa could hear the smile in Legolas' voice.

She hesitantly opened one eye to look at her friend and her surroundings. They were sitting at a table in Edoras; they were the only ones in the room.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Vanessa opened the other eye before raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Mellon nin, it is fine. The wound has healed rapidly and successfully. Lady Eowyn has lent you her mother's mirror. Here, see for yourself." Legolas handed her a small hand-held mirror.

Vanessa grasped the handle tightly and raised the mirror up to her face. She gasped at the sight. Her ear looked deformed, a large scar stretched up it. It was dark red in colour, Vanessa cringed. It wasn't the small wound that she had expected. Vanessa shoved the mirror back into Legolas' surprised hands, tears beginning to cloud her blue eyes.

"You said it was fine." She choked.

Legolas frowned. "It is fine."

"It's ugly, Legolas! Disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"It is part of you, it cannot be ugly. Don't say such things" Legolas whispered.

Vanessa quickly shoved a hand up to her head and pulled her dark locks forward, covering her ear.

"I shall just wear my hair down, then no one will see." Vanessa wiped away her tears.

"That is very unrealistic, Mellon nin." Legolas sighed. "Your hair is too long, it will get tangled."

"I don't care!" Vanessa shouted in frustration. "I will go to any length to hide how hideous I am!"

Legolas reached out to grab her hand, but she snatched it away. She huffed in anger and stormed from the room, just in time to hear Legolas whisper:

"You could never be hideous."

* * *

They were soon departing from Edoras. Vanessa wondered if they'd ever reach Helm's Deep. The many people walked in a long line. Vanessa reluctantly walked beside Legolas, muttering under her breath. Legolas sighed and came to a halt. Vanessa rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward.

"I've heard enough of your self-pity." Legolas said from behind, his voice ringing in her ears.

Vanessa whipped around, not moving any closer to him.

"I look horrible!" Vanessa huffed, tears glistening in her eyes. "This scar is a curse!"

"I think you are mistaken." Legolas told her gently. "It is not a curse, but a sign of your bravery."

Vanessa huffed and wiped away her tears. Legolas took a step closer to her, people bustling past beside him.

Vanessa stared at him for some time before snapping her eyes away. Legolas slowly walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa whimpered.

Legolas gave her a sorrowful look. He raised his hand up to her face, hesitating to see if she would flinch away. He slowly tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing the scar. Vanessa looked up into his eyes, searching them. A pink blush crept up her cheeks and she blinked her stare away. She quickly moved her hair back into place over her ear. Legolas searched her eyes, looking for something.

"Why do you hide from it?" He asked sadly.

"I hate it. I hate my appearance." Vanessa choked.

"But you are very beautiful."

"I don't see it." Vanessa huffed. "Neither did the children who teased me."

"I have told you before, their opinion does not matter." Legolas shook his head.

"But this scar will give them a reason to taunt me!" Vanessa exclaimed

Legolas looked into her eyes, making her nervous. "I won't let them."

Vanessa let a tear roll down her cheek before leaning up and placing a kiss gently on Legolas' cheek. She hesitantly pulled away, her face lingering close to his, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You are a kind soul, Mellon nin." She whispered, her voice full of sorrow. She turned on the spot and walked off in search of Gimli. Leaving Legolas completely and utterly confused.

* * *

"Fair Maiden, you wander alone?" A voice asked from behind.

Vanessa whipped around to see a Rohirric man. He was fairly tall, about Vanessa's age, with long-ish blonde hair.

"I am looking for someone." Vanessa told him hesitantly.

"Shall I escort you?" He asked egarly. "I would not want a lovely elf such as yourself wandering around these crowds alone."

Vanessa blushed. "I'm not an elf and I am quite capable of escorting myself, thank you." She forced herself to smile.

"I insist, milady." The man held out his arm to her. Vanessa's eyes darted from his arm to his eyes, trying to decide if he could be trusted.

Legolas suddenly appeared.

"She is fine." Legolas said stiffly.

Vanessa gave Legolas a frustrated look.

"Well, I think the lady is quite capable of making that decision herself." The Rohirric man said sternly.

Legolas looked to Vanessa. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that suggested she wanted him to go away. Legolas sighed in frustration and stiffly stormed off.

The man held out his arm again. Vanessa quickly smoothed her hair over her ear before linking her arm with his.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes searched the crowd for a sign of Legolas. When everyone was sitting, it was near impossible to spot him. She soon found him with Aragorn; who was conspicuously pouring his stew onto the ground. The two were arguing in hushed tones, again. Vanessa sighed; of course they were talking in elvish. Vanessa walked over to them, two sets of eyes looked up at her. Legolas huffed before storming off. Vanessa caught her eyes with Aragorn's, before swiftly taking off after him.

"Legolas!" She called to the back of the elf's head. "Wait up! What's wrong?"

Legolas turned around and forced himself to smile. "Nothing, Mellon nin. I am in perfect health."

"You know what I mean. Why did you storm off?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I did not storm, I merely walked away. I realised I needed to talk to Gimli, urgently." Legolas was a good actor, but Vanessa had known him long enough to tell when he was lying.

Vanessa raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Do you not have someone else to be with?" Legolas sighed, "Perhaps the Rohirric man; the one from before."

Vanessa gave him a confused frown. Legolas closed his eyes gently and the frustration disappeared from his expression.

"I mean to say," Legolas began, "That I believe he would be very happy to see you again. I assume that you would enjoy his company. If you are happy, I am happy."

Legolas flicked his eyes away as he smiled softly, it was a good cover, but Vanessa could see sorrow dwelling in his blue eyes.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Vanessa frowned.

Legolas whipped his eyes to meet hers, he was searching for something in them. A sigh escaped his lips.

"No reason, Mellon nin." He said softly before grabbing her hand. "Come we shall go find something to eat."

* * *

Vanessa jumped at the shout. "WARGS!"

Legolas was quickly shooting the creature and it's rider. "A scout!"

Vanessa's eyes widened in shock and she grasped her bow with an uncertain hand.

"All riders to the head of the column" Theoden shouted.

Vanessa watched the scene unravel in front of her eyes. Legolas was soon at her side.

"Go with the Lady Eowyn." He told her sternly.

"I…I.." Vanessa stuttered.

"We will be fine." Legolas stated.

"No, I want to fight." She nodded in hope of reassuring herself. Legolas gave her a fearful look but rushed and jumped onto a horse with Gimli.

Vanessa listened to the ear-piercing screams of women and children before running away swiftly, positioning herself a fair distance from the battle. She inhaled a deep breath as she raised her bow, her hands were shaking. She carefully aimed the arrow and released, she bit her lip as she followed it with her eyes. The arrow flew through the air and landed hopelessly on the ground. She huffed in agitation and aimed again.

Vanessa ran around frantically, her breathing was rapid and her head throbbed. She shot at the orcs, striking them down in a couple of shots. She fastened her pace, the battle was almost over. The air surrounded her in a cool breeze. She caught sight of Legolas' blonde head and ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" she breathed.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, ignoring her. Vanessa's heart stopped…he wasn't dead, was he?

Vanessa followed Legolas, watching him as his eyes examined something on the ground.

Vanessa's head whipped around when she heard a dying orc let out an evil cackle.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli snarled at the orc.

"He's….dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc gave them an evil smirk.

Vanessa gasped, this couldn't be happening…_Aragorn was supposed to live forever!_

"You lie." Legolas hissed at the orc.

The Orc's breath suddenly stopped, he had died. Legolas took something from his hands. Vanessa cocked her head to the side, but now was not the time to think of things that were unimportant. Tears burned in her eyes and she let out a quiet sob. Legolas swiftly ran over to the cliff top, where Theoden was already standing.

Vanessa slowly walked over to Legolas and slipped her hand into his. He gave her a sad look and squeezed her hand. They watched the river below; there was no sign of a body. Aragorn was dead.


	23. The Battle Begins

**Hellllloooooooooooooo! I don't know how many people are actually keeping up with this story, but at least **_**I'm**_** excited for a new chapter :)**

**I know, I know! Another chapter from Vanessa's POV…I'm being inconsistent, sue me! ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated, so please write one! Even if it's one word! Seriously, good? Bad? Devastatingly horrible? Please give me some indication of what you think! I won't melt if you give me some constructive criticism either. :)**

**Thankyou Friendly Feanorian and tbroski46 for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm saying it again… I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

_**Chapter 22- The Battle Begins**_

Vanessa allowed cold tears to run down her face as she rode forward. She gulped in guilt; she was riding a dead-man's horse. She wonder who it had belonged to. Did that man have a family? She stroked the horse's neck. Vanessa still had difficulty believing that Aragorn was gone. Fresh tears escaped her eyes and she looked at Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf smiled glumly before turning away. Legolas did not even spare her a glance. Vanessa could feel grief radiating from him. Vanessa wished her tears away and wrenched her eyes shut in an attempt to stop herself from sobbing.

As they arrived in Helm's Deep, Lady Eowyn ran toward them, her eyes searching.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Eowyn said, directing her words at her uncle.

Gimli walked up to Eowyn. "My Lady."

"Lord Aragorn…Where is he?"

Vanessa felt tears of grief prick in her eyes again.

* * *

Vanessa was surprised at the words that circulated the small community. Surely, Aragorn couldn't be alive_…could he?_ She quickly decided the rumours were true when she saw his rugged form enter the room. She smiled as she watched Legolas appear in front of him. Legolas handed something to him. Aragorn smiled in thanks. Vanessa frowned slightly before running forward and hugging the man without any hesitation whatsoever. Aragorn laughed weakly in her embrace.

"We thought you were dead!" She exclaimed in a raspy voice. "I could not even believe it when the women started talking of your return."

Vanessa pulled away from Aragorn and took a step backwards, bumping into Legolas. He did not move away. Vanessa decided she would stand there, leaning on him slightly.

"You gave us all quite a scare." Vanessa looked away from Aragorn and turned her gaze to the floor

"That was my intent." Aragorn said in joke, but his voice sounded strained.

"What are you going to do now?" Vanessa flicked her eyes back up at him.

"I must talk to the King."

* * *

Vanessa was frightened. There was going to be a battle. Did they even have a hope of winning? 300 against 10,000 didn't seem like very good odds. Vanessa was walking with Aragorn and Legolas, staring blankly at the ground. She looked to Legolas; she could not read his expression.

Vanessa watched sadly as women and children were led to the caves, families being torn apart. Vanessa's heart ached for Hayley; her family. Vanessa's thoughts were distracted by Hayley often, she worried for her. Hayley was very childlike in a sense; she had always needed someone to look after her. Vanessa remembered how Hayley was prone to coming down in a rash when she came into contact with certain plants, she hoped that she was being careful. Vanessa wouldn't be there to help her if she wasn't.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Said Aragorn, ripping Vanessa away from her thoughts.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said.

Eowyn suddenly ran over to them, calling for Aragorn.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She breathed.

Vanessa flicked her eyes to look at Legolas. He met her gaze and quickly looked away. Vanessa attempted to shrug it off. _Why was Legolas acting so?_

"That is an honourable charge." Aragorn told Eowyn.

Vanessa half-listened to the rest of their conversation, a frown creased upon her brow. _Why did Legolas refuse to look at her? He was acting strangely._ She sighed quietly and watched Eowyn as she talked.

Once Eowyn had left, Vanessa stepped in front of Legolas, making it impossible for him to not look at her. Legolas huffed and rolled his eyes before capturing her eyes with his gaze.

"You should go with her." Legolas gestured his head after Eowyn.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "And do what? Stay in the caves? No way!"

Legolas looked deeply into her eyes; his own blue ones were full of pleading. "Please."

Vanessa began to feel persuaded as she stared into Legolas' eyes. She flicked her gaze away, inhaling deeply. She was determined.

"No." She told him stubbornly.

* * *

Vanessa walked into the room just before Gimli. She was glad to see that Aragorn and Legolas were on civilized terms again.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli dropped the end of his chainmail shirt and it fell with a thud to the ground "It's a little tight across the chest."

Vanessa attempted to contain her laughter. Unfortunately she was unable to and earned a glare from an unimpressed Dwarf; it just made her laugh harder.

A horn sounded. Vanessa frowned, it was oddly familiar.

"That is no Orc horn." Said Legolas.

Vanessa swiftly ran down the stairs. She watched her feet below her; she did not want to slip. Aragorn hugged Haldir, as did Legolas. Vanessa smiled as she watched them. The elven army turned to attention, making Vanessa jump slightly.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

* * *

Vanessa shrieked as she swung a sword at an orc. She had been lucky enough to have borrowed a sword; otherwise she would have worried about using all of her arrows too quickly. She was mindful of her limited amount. She breathed deeply and swung at another orc. She tried to ignore the pang of guilt that resulted from killing.

Vanessa felt the edge of a blade scrape against her forearm. A small cut appeared and it began to bleed. She screamed in pain and turned to face an ugly Uruk. Out of fright she dropped her sword, cowering as she backed against a wall. The Uruk set his eyes on her and gave her an evil smirk, raising his sword above his head. Suddenly, two arrows embedded themselves into its back and it fell down to the ground, a dazed expression on his face. Vanessa's eyes searched the large crowd and found Legolas. She gave him a smile of thanks before grasping her bow and beginning to shoot. Her sword was now missing. She sighed, she was better with a bow anyway.

"Twenty-four!" A gruff voice shouted in the distance.

"Twenty-five!" Legolas shouted back at the dwarf.

Vanessa laughed at her friends as she aimed at an approaching orc.

* * *

Vanessa's heart thumped in her chest. Uncontrollable tears began to fall from her eyes. She backed away from the battle and ran straight into Legolas' chest.

"Legolas!" She squealed, grasping his arm. Loud explosions could be heard in the distance.

Legolas gave her an encouraging smile.

"I only have two arrows left!" She cried.

Legolas nodded before reaching back into his quiver and handing her five more arrows.

"Will this suffice?" He asked over the loud explosions.

Vanessa nodded and shoved four of the arrows into her quiver. She started shooting at nearby uruks, standing back-to-back with Legolas. She did not count how many arrows she had used, but she soon found herself grasping thin air when she reached back into her quiver.

"Legolas!" She cried in fear. "I'm out, how many arrows do you have left?"

Vanessa gulped as a large Uruk approached. When Legolas did not answer, she quickly turned to see his solemn expression.

"One." He breathed.

Vanessa whimpered and looked at the approaching Uruk.

Legolas grasped her hand tightly. "Come, we will find some more arrows later. For now, we must keep our distance from that Uruk." Legolas gestured to the particularly large Uruk before pulling her along.

They retreated. Vanessa could feel the Uruk's feet thud down behind them. She did not dare to look back. A large sword flew past her head, missing her by an inch. Legolas squeezed her hand before fastening his pace. Vanessa breathlessly tried to keep up with him.

The Uruk was not far behind them and they soon found themselves face to face with a stone wall. Vanessa squeaked in fright. Both she and Legolas were craning their necks looking for a place to escape to. Vanessa released Legolas' hand before banging her fist on the wall in frustration.

Vanessa turned to him. "We're at a dead end!" she squealed.

Legolas gave her a look of fear. The frightening sound of thudding feet suddenly came to a halt behind them. Vanessa and Legolas whipped around to see the large Uruk cocking his head to the side. He gave them an evil smirk before he slowly took a step forward, leaving the two no choice but to back up against the wall. Vanessa stared into the eyes of the approaching Uruk, attempting to conceal her fear. She glanced at Legolas as her breathing grew faster. The Uruk's feet slumped down on the ground, approaching them ever so slowly.


	24. Entmoot

**G'day! Oh gosh…never said that before….probably never will again. ;)**

**I know, I know, I left a cliff hanger for the last chapter! And now… I flick to Hayley's POV! Mwahahahahahahah…. The next Vanessa chapter will be up in a couple of days, tomorrow at the earliest :)**

**Yay Reviews! Thankyou Glory Bee, tbroski46, DragonBlade1000, arthiel69 & amy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own LOTR and all that other stuff your supposed to say :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 23- Entmoot**_

Hayley grasped Treebeard's branch tighter as he made an unexpected movement. She let a small squeal escape her lips before pushing herself further onto the branch. Hayley closed her eyes in tiredness as they approached a clearing in the forest.

"We Ents have not troubled...about the wars of Men and wizards...for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen...that has not happened...for an age. Entmoot." Treebeard said sonorously.

"What's that?" Hayley heard Merry ask.

Hayley had to admit, she herself was quite confused by the word Entmoot.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard replied.

"A gathering of what?" Hayley asked as she flicked her eyes open.

Loud grumbling noises were heard in the distance. Hayley craned her neck to inspect where it was coming from. Ents were approaching them.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents...will go to war."

Merry and Hayley grinned broadly as Pippin attempted to conceal his confusion.

* * *

The Ents were STILL talking. Hayley groaned as she paced the forest floor. Her head suddenly came into contact with a low tree branch.

"DUCK! Duck! DUCk" she cursed, her volume rising.

"GOOSE!" Merry yelled back at her.

"Don't joke, Merry." Hayley frowned in annoyance. "That hurt."

"Sorry Hayley, I just…" Merry's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry." Pippin smiled glumly. "I keep forgetting I've grown taller too."

Hayley giggled and lay down on the ground, pulling her cloak around her to keep warm. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hayley jolted her eyes awake, feeling Pippin stir beside her. Merry walked towards the two.

"It's been going for hours." He said.

Hayley gave him a drowsy nod in agreement.

Pippin stood up. "They must have decided something by now."

"Decided? No. We only just finished saying...good morning." Treebeard said, turning to him.

"But it's night-time already. You can't take forever." Merry said, frustration lacing his tone.

"Don't be hasty." Said Treebeard.

"We're running out of time!" Merry exclaimed.

Treebeard turned back to the Ents.

'_Don't be hasty!'_ Hayley mouthed in spiteful mimic.

* * *

Treebeard turned to the hobbits.

"Merry, Hayley!" Pippin beckoned to them.

"We have just agreed." Treebeard told them.

Hayley's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes?" Merry asked expectantly.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot...and we have agreed...you are not Orcs."

Hayley huffed and rolled her eyes. She was beginning to grow impatient.

After Treebeard had returned to the Entmoot, Hayley slumped back onto the ground.

"This is annoying! Why can't they just make a decision?" She whispered to her friends in a harsh tone.

Pippin shrugged as he plonked himself on the ground next to her. Merry remained standing, but stood near his friends. Hayley pulled her cloak around her as a shiver passed up her spine.

"I just want this to be over." Hayley said sadly, tears welling in her eyes.

Pippin gave her a sympathetic look and placed an arm around her shoulders. Merry was soon sitting beside her as well, rubbing her shoulder in a means of comfort.

"I want to go home." Hayley choked as she leaned her head on Pippin's shoulder.

"I miss the Shire too." Merry said softly.

Hayley nodded, she was glad to have such great friends.

* * *

"How can that be your decision?!" Merry exclaimed.

"Can't you…I don't know…talk about it again?" Hayley asked in a flustered manner.

"This is not our war." Treebeard told them.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" Merry yelled at the Ent.

Treebeard gave them an unsure expression. Merry turned to all of the Ents.

"You must help. Please. You must do something." Merry pleaded.

"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Said Treebeard.

Hayley felt anger bubble under her skin. She may miss the shire, but she didn't want to give up, she had to fight… for Frodo.

The hobbits began to gather their belongings. Hayley helped Pippin tighten his cloak before she turned to Merry. He was deeply disappointed; they all were. Pippin walked over to his friend.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

Hayley sighed in agreement and walked over to Merry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The fires of Isengard will spread...and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And... And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Merry said sadly, before the three of them walked away together.

* * *

Hayley held tightly onto Treebeard's branches. She began to feel a fear of falling stir in her, but she quickly pushed it away. They were going back to the Shire. Somehow, Hayley didn't want to go back…not yet anyway. There was still more to do, important things she had to achieve…though, she didn't know what yet. She wondered where Frodo was…Frodo… He was a thought that had seemed to have occupied her mind a lot in the recent times. _What about Sméagol? Where was he?_

_Hayley gulped as she felt many emotions run through her. Anger, rage, betrayal…Sméagol wanted revenge._

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south." Pippin yelled at Treebeard.

Hayley widened her eyes and stared at the hobbit.

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Treebeard's voice boomed.

"Yes. Exactly. If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

Merry and Hayley exchanged puzzled glances. Treebeard stopped walking in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then...you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is, then. Hold on, little Shirelings." Treebeard turned and began to walk south. "I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill."

"What are you doing?" Hayley hissed at Pippin.

"Are you mad? We'll get caught." Merry said to him.

"No, we won't. Not this time." Pippin said knowingly.

Hayley huffed, she was going to have to ignore her gut feeling and trust Pippin.


	25. Words That Could Have Been

**Next Update! Soooo….Here's the next Vanessa chapter! Yayyy!  
Gosh, look at that! I've almost finished The Two Towers!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**Please Enjoy! And Review!**

**Silver :) **

* * *

_**Chapter 24- Words That Could Have Been**_

The Uruk's feet slumped heavily down onto the ground. Vanessa's heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was uneven. The Uruk slowly walked towards them, one foot at a time. It's eyes watched them like an eagle would a mouse. It was looking at them as if they were its prey. It was a mere few metres away when Vanessa began to shiver uncontrollably. She whimpered as Legolas reached back to his quiver and grabbed his last arrow.

Vanessa cringed as the arrow soared through the windless air. It lodged itself into the Uruk's leg, causing it to stumble backwards. Its eyes darted down to its leg as an angry roar escaped its lips. It ripped the arrow out, causing blood to spurt from the wound before smirking evilly and continuing on with its venture towards them.

Vanessa's hands fumbled on the wall behind her. She arched her back as she cringed. She hoped the wall would just suck her and Legolas through so they could escape certain death. Her hand glided and jumped along the wall, searching for any means of comfort when it came into contact with another. Vanessa held back tears as she turned to look at Legolas. His tear-filled eyes were staring deep into her. She squeezed his hand and began to turn back to the approaching monster, but Legolas opened his mouth. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love y…"

His voice was cut off by the large roar erupting from the Uruk. Vanessa's eyes quickly darted away from Legolas. The Uruk had fallen to its knees and was hissing in pain. Its body tipped over and it fell onto its stomach, an axe embedded in its back. Vanessa's eyes searched behind where the Uruk had once stood.

A smirking dwarf came into view and pulled the axe from the Uruk's limp body.

"TWENTY-NINE!" Gimli yelled before turning around and briskly walking away.

Vanessa turned to face Legolas. He smiled sadly at her.

"Come on Legolas, We should find some more arrows. I believe this battle is almost over." Vanessa squeezed his hand and started to walk away, forgetting the words Legolas had begun to say; words that could have been.

* * *

Vanessa fiddled with the new bandage on her arm. The battle seemed distant now; something she wanted to forget. Yet she knew there were more to come. She walked with Legolas in search of Gimli.

"He saved us." She mumbled.

"Yes, despite his infuriating manner, his heart is in the right place." Legolas nodded.

Vanessa turned her gaze to look at him. His eyes were focused on something in the distance. Vanessa watched him, her eyes fixed on him. He was a good friend…more than a friend? Vanessa looked away…he could never be more than a friend. An elf…and a human…it could never work out. Vanessa felt a tear roll down her cheek. Legolas came to a halt and turned to her.

"Why do you cry Mellon nin?" He asked sympathetically. Vanessa felt shocked; she thought Legolas had been looking the other way when her tear had fallen.

Vanessa quickly wiped away the tear. "I'm not crying."

Legolas raised an eyebrow.

Legolas raised a hand and gently stroked her hair, before pushing it behind her scarred ear.

"Why do you lie?" He asked, lowering is hand.

Vanessa blushed and pushed her hair back over her ear. Didn't he know how much she loathed herself for those scars?

"I…I…My arm just hurts." She lied again.

Legolas did not seem convinced, but went along with her story. "We can redress it if you think it necessary…"

"No! No! It's fine…" Vanessa said in a fake smile. "Let's just go find Gimli."

Legolas nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before leading the way to the dwarf.

When Gimli came into view, Vanessa gave him an amused smile. He was sitting atop a dead Uruk-hai, smoking a pipe.

"Final count…42." Legolas smirked whilst stroking his bow.

Vanessa was impressed. 42 certainly put her 25 in the dark. Vanessa cringed, that was still 25 lives lost because of her.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli said smugly.

Vanessa held back a giggle. Legolas swiftly drew an arrow and shot between Gimli's legs and hit the Uruk-hai he was sitting on.

"43." He smirked.

"He's already dead!" Gimli argued.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Legolas to see his response.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching...because he's got my axe," Gimli grabbed the axe that was embedded in the Uruk's head and moved it, the body moved too. "embedded in his nervous system!"

Vanessa held back her laughter to avoid offending Legolas.

* * *

They were given little time to rest after the battle. Vanessa stayed with Legolas and Gimli the whole time. The pair mainly argued about who had won the competition. Vanessa began to feel her eyes cloud over in tiredness. She rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, surprised that he did not flinch away. She smiled to herself, she was lucky to have such a nice friend…best friend?...friend? Vanessa sighed to herself…none of those words fitted their circumstances.

Vanessa was glad that Legolas and Gimli had quietened their tones when they realised she was trying to sleep. She assured herself that her hair was covering her ear before she closed her eyes. She was still ashamed of her appearance; ashamed of the scars.

Vanessa soon heard footsteps walk over to them and someone pushed her hair aside. She flicked her eyes open to see Gandalf. The wizard frowned in concentration; he was looking at her left ear. Vanessa pulled her head off Legolas' shoulder and pushed her hair back over her ear.

"They are mere scars." She murmured.

Gandalf changed his gaze and looked in her eyes.

"Oh…sorry?" The wizard smiled.

"The scars, the ones you were looking at…" Vanessa gestured to her ear.

Gandalf gave her a surprised expression before smiling knowingly. "Oh, yes…scars… look fine."

Vanessa frowned and looked at Legolas, who just gave her a slight shrug.

"Come." Gandalf said to the three of them. "It is time to leave."

* * *

Vanessa confidently urged the horse forward, her riding skills had vastly improved since her arrival in Middle Earth. She directed her own horse to stand beside Legolas and Gimli's. She exchanged smiles with the dwarf before turning her gaze to Gandalf.

"All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits…"


	26. More Than a Memory

**Helllloooooooooooo!**

**Yay! Reviews!**

**Amy- yeah, I know a kiss woulda been more dramatic, but I already had the chapter/ draft written when I got your review! Besides, I may have other plans/drafts for future chapters ;) Your suggestions are great, I was a bit creeped out at first…I thought you might be a mind reader or something… your reviews are fairly accurate to what I have written in drafts for future chapters! But I'm not saying how accurate…. But I also suppose that I've been setting stuff up for a while now and it readers must be able to guess what's going to happen… but you never know- I might go in the complete opposite direction! Thanks for the reviews! :) :) **

**Everyone PLEASE review! I love feedback!**

**Ummm…..what else am I supposed to say in the author's note? **

…

**Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: For what feels like the millionth time…I DO NOT OWN LOTR! **

* * *

_**Chapter 25- More than a Memory**_

Hayley stood beside Merry and Pippin, the water soaking her clothes. The battle had been tiring but she felt content in standing next to her friends. Although her feats in the battle had been minor, Hayley couldn't help but feel different. A sad sigh fell from her lips. She wondered where Frodo was, her heart began to feel heavy… she missed him. She followed her Pippin's gaze upward to look at Saruman.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry said in observation.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Said Pippin.

Hayley nodded in agreement.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Said Merry.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good."

Hayley grinned and continued to watch the wizard and his companion from afar. She could feel their devastation. Her eyes were locked on them. She attempted to look away from but she couldn't bring herself to change the direction of her gaze.

"The world's back to normal, that's all." Hayley heard Merry say as she pulled out of her trance. He was talking about Pippin's height.

"No, it isn't." Said Pippin. "I'm starving."

Hayley giggled. "Me too, Pip."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here. Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread." Merry huffed.

Hayley splashed her hand in the water before gliding her eyes over their surroundings. Her gaze caught on it at the same time as Pippin's. An apple. She, Merry and Pippin began to follow the trail of food. The three of them laughed happily when they came to the storeroom.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Pippin gasped.

"It can't be!" Merry exclaimed.

"What?" Hayley's eyes searched frantically around the room. Her gaze fell on the two barrels. Merry and Pippin quickly opened one. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"It is!" Shouted Pippin.

"Longbottom leaf!" Merry exhaled.

Hayley cringed, her aunt smoked. She'd never really cared for it herself…

Pippin shoved a barrel at Merry. "There's enough for all three of us!" He said excitedly.

"ahh…no I'm good. You two have fun with it." Hayley smiled.

"Ok!" Merry and Pippin shouted together.

"Have you ever tried Longbottom Leaf, Hayley?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Ahh…no." Hayley shrugged.

"You have to try it!" Merry exclaimed.

Hayley rolled her eyes. _What would she do without her hobbits?_

* * *

Hayley's eyes widened to look into the distance. She abruptly stopped laughing and she watched the figures approaching. Her breath caught in the back of her throat; Vanessa.

"Is that?...no… It couldn't be!" She said in a shocked tone.

"What?" Pippin asked happily, looking off into the distance. "I think it is!"

The three hobbits began to laugh merrily again.

The sound of horses rung in her ears as Hayley turned around, grinning broadly.

"Ahaha!" Merry saluted the many people with his mug. He clumsily pushed himself to his feet.

"Welcome, my lords…and lady…to Isengard!" He cackled.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and … and smoking!" Gimli said wide-eyed.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Hayley.

"I swear! I didn't!" Hayley yelped "No smoking for this girl…maybe just a little….but NEVER again!"

Merry and Pippin began laughing at the memory. "That was quite funny actually." Merry chuckled. "But that story is for another time…"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin slurred as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted Pork!" The dwarf grumbled.

"Hobbits!" said Gandalf.

* * *

Hayley's head pounded as she rode with Vanessa.

"Do you know how to control this thing?" She whispered in joke.

"Yes." Vanessa whispered back. "Just not very well."

Hayley laughed quietly and silence fell between them.

"I've missed you." Hayley said softly.

"As I have missed you." Vanessa smiled.

Hayley's mind wandered, Vanessa was acting differently. She was too quiet. Hayley's eyes drifted to her friend's long, dark curls.

"You're wearing your hair out" Hayley observed.

Vanessa smiled meekly but did not reply.

"Doesn't it get tangled? I mean, my hair is WAY shorter than yours and it ALWAYS gets tangled."

"It is fine." Vanessa snapped before calming herself. "Is it okay to try something different?"

At that moment, Legolas (Who was riding in front of them) peered over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at Vanessa. Hayley would normally have questioned that, but she felt like she shouldn't push Vanessa further. She respected Vanessa's privacy…that was new. Hayley shrugged it off.

* * *

The fire flickered in front of Hayley's eyes. They had made camp for the night. The image of Saruman falling was still burned into the back of her mind. She had held back a scream when she had seen it. Hayley felt frightened; she had felt the wizard's pain.

Hayley watched Vanessa. Her friend was sitting with Legolas, talking in soft tones. Hayley noticed Vanessa's unusual behaviour; she kept lifting her hand up and adjusting the hair on the left side of her face. Hayley closed her eyes in thought; a lot had changed since they had arrived in Middle Earth. Although Hayley missed her old life, she couldn't help but feel that she belonged in this new adventure…next to Frodo, Merry and Pippin…even Sam.

Hayley was ripped from her thoughts when she felt Vanessa sit down beside her. She flicked her eyes open and searched her friend's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Vanessa looked up at her, listening to the low sounds of Gimli's snoring in the background.

"I believe so." Vanessa said in sadness. "I… feel so different."

"Oh come on Ness, you're the smartest person I know! If anyone can get through…well, all of this, it's you."

Vanessa looked to her friend, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I don't know, Hayley. Ever since we arrived here… I've just felt so small."

Hayley grinned. "Still a genius, though."

Vanessa giggled softly and a deafening silence surrounded them.

Vanessa's eyes drifted away from Hayley's face. Hayley followed her friend's gaze to the elf who was sitting quietly a few metres away, looking up at the stars dreamily. Hayley tilted her head to the side.

"You're in love with him." She breathed.

Vanessa quickly looked back to Hayley. "No! Of course not. He's just a dear friend."

Hayley huffed. "You know you can't lie to me, Ness."

"It matters not how I feel. We will be leaving soon…and then I can be a doctor and you can be a teacher… and everything will be alright."

Hayley searched Vanessa's eyes. "Ness…" She began. "We both know that I'm too immature to be a teacher, it was the profession my Aunt suggested…It never really appealed to me. And you know what, Ness, if I was given the chance… I don't think I'd really want to go back."

Vanessa turned to her and gave her a sorrowful nod before looking back at Legolas.

"What are you going to do?" Hayley asked her, nervously.

"About what?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"About him." Hayley gestured her head toward Legolas.

"Nothing, Hayley. Middle Earth will be no more than a memory when we leave it."

Hayley looked back to the fire, she had a feeling it wouldn't be.


	27. Memories Rather Forgotten

**Hello! I'm Baaaccckkk!**

**So here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! **

**Please, Please, Please review! All feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Me: Doctor, Doctor! I keep dreaming that I wrote the Lord of the Rings!**_

_**Doctor: Hmmm…. Seems like you've been Tolkien in your sleep.**_

**Hahaha, get it? Tolkien/ talkin'- You have to read it just right! ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR! (Whether I've dreamed that I have or not)**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 26- Memories Rather Forgotten**_

Vanessa raised her mug along with the rest of the crowd. She smiled before placing it on the table; she did not care for alcohol. Every time she saw or smelt it, she'd remember all of the times that her father had acted violently under the influence of it. Stephanie had never helped her when he was in a state; not even the time he broke her arm… _'The man just likes his grog!' _she'd always laugh. Vanessa didn't find it funny. But it didn't affect Vanessa much; her father and Stephanie would always go on a holiday… or a cruise… or a 'business trip' the next day, leaving Vanessa alone in a big, empty house.

Vanessa looked around at the number of people drinking around her. She was only seventeen; not old enough to drink yet. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders; she didn't have any urge to try it anyway. Vanessa's eyes flicked around the filled room; Hayley was laughing with Merry and Pippin already. Vanessa smiled when she saw Hayley pull a face and spit the drink back into her mug, this just caused Merry and Pippin to laugh harder. Vanessa was unhappy at the thought of Hayley drinking, but then she remembered that the girl was almost twenty now. Vanessa sighed and gazed into the contents of her own mug, she felt an urge to tip it out but refrained herself from doing so.

Vanessa caught a glimpse of Gandalf behind the many people. She smiled before taking off after him.

"Gandalf!" She called.

The wizard turned around and smiled at her warmly. Vanessa pushed past a few people before positioning herself in front of the Wizard.

"Vanessa, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Well…" a crease formed on Vanessa's forehead. "I was just curious…"

Gandalf nodded.

"Well I have drawn my own conclusions through observation. But I am sure that you have greater knowledge than I. You see, I believe Hayley to have a power, an empathic ability of sorts."

"Yes, I too have noticed. I think perhaps it is better that you ask her about it, you are a dearer friend to her than I. However, I believe she will try to hide something from you." Gandalf gave her a half smile.

Vanessa nodded. "I shall approach her when I see fit." Vanessa's eyes glided over to Hayley, Merry and Pippin. She laughed; they were dancing and singing on the table. "I do not think now is appropriate, I want her to have fun."

Silence fell between them. Vanessa cautiously looked up into the Wizard's eyes.

"Ummm…" Vanessa hesitated. "I was wondering if well, you have…" Vanessa stumbled to find the right words.

"Discovered a way for you to return home?" Gandalf finished her sentence for her.

"Yes." Vanessa flicked her eyes to the ground. "I just miss it so much."

"I'm afraid I have not." Gandalf said sadly.

Vanessa nodded sadly, avoiding Gandalf's eyes.

"Fear not." Gandalf told her. "Your time will come."

* * *

Vanessa rested her head on her hand as she watched people around her. She smoothed her hair over her ear, but did not wish to think about it; she wanted to avoid wallowing in self-pity. Vanessa heard light footsteps approach her. Legolas placed a hand on her back before sitting at the table beside her.

"Oh hello." Vanessa smiled; trying to resist looking in his eyes…it would only make her ramble on about something pointless.

"How do you fare?" Legolas asked.

"I'm alright." She smiled glumly. "Where's Gimli?"

"Passed out, I believe." Legolas grinned.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We were having a drinking game…"

Vanessa abruptly slid away from him. "You have been drinking? She squeaked.

People were violent when they were drunk. Vanessa didn't want to end up in hospital…again. Memories of her father pushing her over filled her head_. Legolas couldn't be like him…could he?_ She had read articles about this thing before…girls falling for men that were like their fathers. They usually ended up being abused or murdered. Vanessa shuddered as she looked Legolas up and down.

Legolas reached a hand out to her but she flinched away.

"How much have you had?" She squeaked.

"Enough for Gimli to fall unconscious…"

Vanessa jumped out of her seat, backing away from Legolas

"Mellon nin? I am fine." Legolas frowned. "The drink has not affected me as it would a mortal. I am an elf, remember?"

Vanessa looked into his eyes, they were riddled with concern. A tear fell down her cheek and she continued to stare. Legolas stood up and delicately placed a hand on her arm. She stiffened, her eyes glued to his hand.

"I am not going to hurt you, Mellon nin." He said cautiously.

Vanessa flicked her eyes back up to his. Vanessa relaxed before stepping forward and hugging Legolas. She felt him wrap his arms around her and rub her back. She allowed warm tears to fall from her eyes and onto his tunic.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." She whispered. "I was just…replaying a memory, a memory I'd rather forget. I'm so sorry, I made wrong assumptions."

Legolas nodded sadly and placed his cheek on top of her head.

* * *

Vanessa sat next to Hayley in the darkness, her eyes searching the never ending blackness. Most of their companions lay asleep on the beds around them. Vanessa smiled; for once, Gimli was not snoring.

"Ness?" Hayley whimpered.

"Yes, Hayley?" Vanessa said blankly.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Tiredness lingering in Hayley's tone.

"I don't know." Vanessa said as she turned to face the silhouette of her friend. "Shouldn't you have more experience? I remember all of the boys that followed you around in school."

"They followed you around too." Said Hayley.

"Yeah right!" Vanessa snorted. "We're talking about the boys that signed the petition stating that I was ugly. Remember…you had like five boys ask you out in year twelve. No one's ever asked me out."

"You only remember the jerks, Ness." Hayley sighed. "Besides, they all had major crushes on you. But they knew that you were too good for them, that's why they made fun."

Vanessa huffed as she remembered the torment she had experienced during High School; she thought that she had finally been rid of the memories.

"The world is obsessed with vanity, Hay…that's why they made fun!" Vanessa whispered harshly as she held back tears.

"But you were too good for them! I mean think about it… You were skipped up two years of schooling! And on top of that, well… even here you get mistaken for an elf!"

"How could anyone love someone as hideous as me?" Vanessa huffed, saying similar words as those expressed to her by her stepmother many years ago. Legolas, who was in the far corner, lifted his head up at her risen volume.

"Ness!" Vanessa heard Hayley call, but she was already stomping over to her make-shift bed.

Vanessa roughly pulled a blanket over her and tightly closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. She heard the hushed tones of Hayley and Legolas before the elf quietly walked over to her side. He delicately brushed his fingers over her face and pulled her blanket around her before exiting the room.

The room chirped in silence as Vanessa into a deep slumber.


	28. The Palantir

**Helllloooooooooo! It's me again! Yay! Update!**

**Thankyou to EVERYONE who has favourited/ is following/ has reviewed New Growth so far. You guys are BRILLIANT! And thank you amy & Shannon the Original for reviewing my last chapter!**

**amy: hahaha, great minds do think alike! I like your suggestion of Frodo dreaming about Hayley- so you might see it in an upcoming chapter. I just have to figure out where I can put it in. Thanks again :)**

**Please review! I really want to know your thoughts! Especially on the most recent chapters! If you review I will be eternally grateful :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, don't you think I'd know about it?**

**Hahah... this is one of my shorter chapters. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**ENJOY!(AND REVIEW)**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 27- The Palantir**_

Hayley watched Legolas' outline exit the room before she allowed herself to exhale a deep sigh. She felt bad for Vanessa; she had always been self-conscious of her looks. Hayley didn't understand why Vanessa couldn't see her own beauty, both inner and outer. Hayley sighed again, she understood Vanessa's pain.

Hayley lay back in her bed. She spared a glance at a sleeping Merry and Pippin beside her before she allowed her eye-lids to flutter closed.

Hayley awoke at the loud yells.

"Help! Gandalf help!" Merry shouted.

Hayley looked to see a frightening sight unfold. Pippin was struggling on the ground with that wretched Palantir. Hayley whimpered as Aragorn pulled the ball from the hobbit's frightened hands.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scorned as he threw a blanket over the Palantir.

Pippin lay on the ground, Hayley could feel his fright. Hayley felt tears of fright form in her eyes. A shiver ran down her back as Gandalf interrogated the hobbit. She was glad that he had not told…_him_….anything of Frodo and the ring.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hayley approached Vanessa. The girl was sitting on her bed, her eyes closed in thought.

"I'm sorry." Hayley whispered.

Vanessa's eyes flicked open. "There is nothing to forgive. It should be I that is giving you an apology. Hayley…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Hayley nodded. "It's okay." She smiled. "I understand."

"I just…" Vanessa tried to explain.

"It's okay, Ness. I don't need an explanation." Hayley grinned.

Vanessa's eyes flicked up to her friend, she smiled in pride.

"You have grown." Vanessa sighed.

"Yeah…about that…I kinda drank some water and now…"

Vanessa laughed warmly. "I didn't mean like that."

* * *

Hayley's legs hurt as she hurried to keep up with Gandalf.

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf urged.

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry huffed in frustration.

"I don't know, I can't help it."

Hayley sighed as she exchanged glances with Merry.

"You never can!" Merry huffed.

"I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." Pippin pleaded.

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here." Merry explained harshly.

"And you? You're coming with me?"

When Merry didn't answer Hayley saw anxiety rise in Pippin.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, before turning to Hayley. "Hayley?"

Hayley avoided Pippin's eyes and averted her gaze to the ground. They continued to follow Gandalf and Pippin was soon hoisted up onto the horse. Hayley felt sorry for Merry and Pippin they were both upset. Hayley watched sadly as Gandalf and Pippin galloped off into the distance. Merry was soon running away and up the watchtower to watch his friend's departure, Hayley decided to leave him be.

* * *

Hayley held a hand to her forehead as she walked back from the stables. She had an awful headache. She missed how she used to be able to just take some Panadol…Middle Earth didn't have Panadol. Hayley groaned and attempted to concentrate on something else. Hayley coughed as she pushed through the large doors leading to the hall.

Hayley stood in the doorway absent-mindedly observing several places in the hall. Her gaze caught on a bored-looking Vanessa. Hayley shrugged and walked over to meet her friend.

"Hello." Vanessa smiled.

"Hello." Hayley grinned back.

"Where's Merry?" Vanessa asked animatedly.

"I thought I'd give him some space. I think Aragorn may be with him though…"

Vanessa nodded sadly and silence fell between them.

"So, how's everything going between you and Le..." Hayley began, attempting to break the silence.

"Fine." Vanessa cut her off. "He is a good friend."

Hayley sighed. "Don't worry, I won't bother you about it anymore. I was just curious. I don't know very much but.. I don't suppose elves and humans can have relationships, can they? I mean Aragorn and…" Hayley stopped mid-sentence, realising she had gone too far.

Vanessa's face fell and she looked to the ground. Hayley got this weird feeling, a feeling that she'd never felt before. It was like sorrow and pain and happiness…all mixed together. Hayley looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry." Hayley mumbled.

"What for?" Vanessa shrugged, tears welling in her eyes. "I…I…I have to go…go somewhere…" She forced herself to smile before hastily walking off.

Hayley stood alone, pondering over many things. She slapped her hand to her face. _Why did she have to say that to Vanessa?_


	29. Difficult Tasks

**Helllloooooo! Here's the next chapter!**

**I realised that I didn't say where Vanessa and Hayley were at the end of the last chapter! LOL! I feel like an idiot! So I've gone back and edited it. It isn't a detail that is important to the story; I just thought I'd clear it up. Yeah, so I made it that they were in the hall :)**

**A BIG thank you to those who reviewed! You really motivated me!**

**Please Review! I've been a bit unsure about the last couple of chapters and I'd really like to know what people think! I've especially felt unsure about this chapter. :)**

**Sorry if some of the info in this chapter is incorrect, I think it's only minor details. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 28- Difficult Tasks**_

Vanessa wiped away tears as she swiftly walked away from Hayley. She refused to believe that she was hopelessly in love with Legolas, she couldn't be! Legolas would never think of her as more than a friend. Besides, if he did…love her back… he'd have to give up his immortality; she couldn't ask him to do that for her. Vanessa blinked away tears as she pushed through the doors leading away from the hall.

Vanessa huffed; she'd have to attempt to avoid Legolas, not for his sake…for hers. She would only fall madly in love with him and make an embarrassment of herself. She doubted that she was even worthy of Legolas, she was hideous; she knew it, her stepmother knew it, the children from her school knew it and…her Dad knew it. Vanessa huffed, was Nigel her Dad? Biologically-yes but was he _her Dad?_ Would a real Dad break their daughter's arm? Vanessa shuddered…Nigel hadn't meant to break her arm… he was just drunk. Or that's what she kept telling herself.

As Vanessa made her way to nowhere in particular, she ran into the one person she didn't want to see: Legolas.

"Vanessa." He smiled happily.

"Hello." Vanessa said softly before looking to the ground.

She couldn't look up at him, not into his eyes….then she'd never be able to avoid him.

"Why are you crying Mellon nin?" Legolas asked worriedly.

Vanessa continued to stare at the ground... biting her lips to refrain from talking.

"Mellon nin...what brings you such sorrow?" Legolas took a step closer to her.

"Nothing to worry about." She mumbled to the ground.

"I am your friend." Legolas frowned. "Of course there is something to worry about."

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Vanessa attempted to ignore the fastened pace of her heartbeat.

"I fear you are still worried about your scars. Hayley talked of how you have always felt embarrassed about your appearance. You should not care what others think, I do not care…to me you are a caring, intelligent person and you are very beautiful. Why have you not told Hayley of your ear? She is your friend, she will not judge you."

"I..I…I just don't want everyone to know." Vanessa whispered, hoping Legolas would go away.

"You need not hide them." Legolas sighed, gently pushing her hair behind her ear as he moved his hand from her shoulder.

Vanessa swiftly pushed her hair back over her ear and continued to stare at the ground.

"Have I done something of offence?" Legolas asked in a frown.

"No…no." Vanessa mumbled.

Legolas delicately placed a hand under her chin and pushed her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Then why do you refuse to look at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa flicked her eyes away from his. "I'm not refusing to look at you. I just…I just think the ground is very intriguing… it is very…lovely."

Vanessa felt as though she could have rolled her eyes at her lame excuse.

Legolas tried to meet her gaze again; he was searching her face for any type of clue. He exhaled deeply.

"I shall leave you alone. I will see you later today." Legolas said sadly, bidding his farewell.

Vanessa felt tears begin to form in her eyes again as she watched him walk away. It was going to prove a difficult task to avoid him.

* * *

Vanessa spent a majority of the day walking around Edoras, purposely trying to avoid anyone she knew. When darkness began to fall on the horizon, she slowly made her way back to the hall; dreading who might be waiting there. She silently slipped into the room and cautiously made her way to the blankets that had been provided for her. As she made herself comfortable on her make-shift bed, she looked around at the faces of her companions. Hayley smiled at her sadly and Gimli was already half-asleep. She spared a quick glance at Legolas; he was talking in elvish with Aragorn…again. Although Vanessa's hearing was fairly good, she could not make out their hushed words. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand much elvish anyway.

Vanessa lay back onto her bed. She absently stared at the ceiling; she knew that sleep would not come easily to her that night. Although she had only been avoiding him for a short amount of time, Vanessa already missed Legolas. Her heard ached and longed for her…best friend? Vanessa huffed quietly and rolled her eyes.

As Vanessa lay in her bed, she felt Legolas approach her. She hastily closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, her back facing him. She heard the Elf's soft footsteps cease, silence lingering for what seemed like eternity. The light footsteps slowly and hesitantly retreated. Vanessa whimpered quietly, _why was she avoiding him again?_ She had never felt so much pain in her whole life.

* * *

Vanessa knew that Hayley had gone with Merry to offer her sword to the king. They would soon be leaving to aid Gondor, the beacons had been lit. Despite this, Vanessa did not feel the need to offer her bow… she feared rejection because of her gender… perhaps she would at a later time. Even if Theoden ordered her not to fight, she would go against his wishes. She cared not for prejudice against women. Vanessa slowly walked to the stables; she thought that she may have been able to assist in the preparation of some of the horses.

Vanessa entered the stables. Legolas and Gimli were there. Vanessa sighed and looked at Legolas who was only a small distance away. He was tending to his horse, talking to Gimli as he did so. As though he could feel Vanessa's eyes burning into him, he quickly turned around and met her gaze. Vanessa's breath caught in the back of her throat as she attempted to look away from him, but her eyes were locked with his. He gave her a soft smile. Vanessa gulped, and with all her strength she could muster, she looked back down at the ground. Tears stung in her eyes as she felt her heart sink. _Why was she doing this to herself?_


	30. Growing Up

**Helllllooooooooooooooooooooo ! How are you?**

**Yay! Reviews! A big THANKYOU to everyone :)**

**Hahahahahaha…..yeah, Vanessa was supposed to drive you mad in the last chapter. :)**

**Sooooooo….Please Review!**

**Heheheheh…. I'm doing another chapter from Vanessa's POV. I know, I know, I'm not being very consistent am I? I hope you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR!**

* * *

_**Chapter 29- Growing Up**_

Vanessa mounted her horse gracefully and inhaled a sharp breath. Theoden had denied Hayley the chance to go to battle; she knew that there was no use in offering her own bow. Merry, however, had been declared and esquire of Rohan. Vanessa rolled her eyes; people from Middle Earth were so sexist… well some people at least. Vanessa's eyes searched the departing group, she planned to ride with them at least until they reached the encampment… and then she'd have to make a decision. The riders rode with haste.

Vanessa's eyes locked onto Hayley's blonde curls metres in front of her; She was struggling on a pony as she rode beside Merry. Although she seemed almost hopeless at riding, it did not appear to dampen her spirits. She flashed Merry a grin before urging her pony forward. Vanessa sighed sorrowfully; she had not talked to Hayley much since… since she had brought something to Vanessa's attention. Vanessa searched for Legolas' blonde head in the crowd; he was riding with Gimli. Vanessa felt tears sting in her eyes but she quickly shook them away. She was doing this for the best…_wasn't she?_

The riders began to slow their pace, Vanessa was glad as she was beginning to grow weary. She continued to stare at the Elf in front of her. Vanessa was torn from her staring when the high sound of whinnying rung in her ears. She turned her head to look at the rider beside her. She flashed Eowyn a sad smile. The woman merely frowned at her.

"You ride to battle?" Eowyn asked, her voice laced with confusion.

Vanessa laughed. "No, I fear that I will be unable to fight. I'm not happy about it though, women deserve equality."

Eowyn's eyes flashed with what could have been admiration before her expression turned back to confusion. "You do not ride with the Elf?"

Vanessa gave her a swift glance, her eyes full of melancholy. She looked away from Eowyn and remained silent. Eowyn did not press further, it seemed as though she understood. The two women looked out into the distance as they rode.

"Eowyn?" Vanessa asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Eowyn turned her gaze to Vanessa.

"Have you ever felt as though something is… just within your grasp, yet you know that you can never have it?" Vanessa asked; her eyes glued onto the back of Legolas' head.

A crease formed on Eowyn's brow as she thought about her answer.

"I think that one should try before they completely reserve themselves." Eowyn answered, thoughtfully. "It is unfair that we are restricted from going to battle, yet we have the power and the feeling to fight. It is unfair that we must depart from this journey once we reach the encampment."

"Yes… the fight." Vanessa nodded. "I want to fight."

Eowyn flashed her Vanessa a smile. "I have an idea."

* * *

Vanessa kept to herself whilst everyone camped. Occasionally she would indulge in the company of Eowyn, smiling over their plans to go to battle. Vanessa's wish was still to avoid Legolas and Hayley. She kept telling herself that it was for the best.

As she made her way back to Eowyn's tent, Vanessa soon felt a presence beside her. She hesitantly moved her head to look at the tall elf walking beside her. She looked at his face, avoiding his eyes. He frowned slightly as she came to a halt.

"Mellon nin, why have you been so distant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't been distant." Vanessa mumbled as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Mellon nin…" Legolas began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Vanessa shrieked.

Legolas looked taken aback. Pain was glistening in his eyes. He reached a hand out towards her, but she flinched away.

"I have to go." Vanessa said softly, stalking away from him. She attempted to ignore the tears glistening in her own eyes.

As Vanessa approached Eowyn's tent, Vanessa ran into Merry.

"Merry." She faked a smile. "Where are you going?"

"To the smithy!" Merry shouted gleefully. "No use in fighting without a blunt blade!"

"Yes." Vanessa smiled. "Where is Hayley?"

Vanessa tried to hide the fact that she wanted to avoid her.

"With Gimli… I think." Merry shrugged before running off.

Vanessa exhaled in relief.

* * *

Eowyn and Vanessa approached Aragorn. Vanessa stood a small distance away as Eowyn spoke to him.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." Eowyn said sadly.

"Eowyn…"

"We need you here." Eowyn said strongly.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you not know?"

Aragorn was soon walking away. Vanessa glanced quickly at the crying Eowyn before swiftly taking after him.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked him as she approached.

Aragorn halted and turned to face her. He stared sorrowfully into her eyes. Vanessa searched his expression.

"Take me with you." She demanded.

Aragon let out a soft sigh. "I am sorry, Vanessa."

"You would take Hayley, though…wouldn't you?" Vanessa asked harshly. "But she is a mere child."

Aragorn stared harder into her eyes.

"You are quick to call Hayley a child, but who is acting like one?" He asked his eyes unmoving.

Vanessa flicked her gaze away nervously. "I don't know what you mea…."

"Who has been childishly ignoring their friends? Who has been wallowing in self-pity? Who has been ignorant to the pain they have caused?"

Vanessa felt a tear fall down her cheek in realisation. "You are right." She choked.

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Vanessa cringed; she had been awful… to both Legolas and Hayley. She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking back to Aragorn.

"I…I have… I have to do something!" She quickly ran away from him.

* * *

Vanessa rushed through the camp, her eyes searching for any sign of him. She soon found him, he was untying his horse; getting ready to leave.

"LEGOLAS!" She shouted.

The blonde elf quickly whipped around. He dared to look in her eyes before averting his gaze to the ground. Vanessa swiftly strode over to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She told him as she held back sobs.

Legolas looked up at her.

"Legolas, I am so sorry. I was wrong to treat you like that, it was despicable of me; evil, almost. I know that you'll be upset, I mean… you know….my only hope it that one day you can forgive me and I will have the honour of being named your friend again."

Legolas stared at her for what seemed like hours before a huge smile spread across his lips. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We all do things we regret," He whispered into her ear, "Mellon nin."

Vanessa grinned. She quickly kissed his cheek before pulling away from his embrace.

"Legolas, I really am sorry. I would understand if you never wanted to be my friend again!" She told him expressively as she wiped away tears.

"I never considered you as anything less than a friend"

* * *

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Vanessa heard Gimli ask Aragorn as she and Legolas approached them.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn told him.

"What about me?" Hayley asked gleefully from beside the Dwarf.

"You too… must stay, Hayley."

"Hmmm." Gimli narrowed his eyes.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of the dwarves?" Legolas asked as he fastened his pace to catch up with the man, Vanessa close on his tail.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Said Gimli.

Aragorn smiled.

"Okay! The five of us it is!" Hayley laughed.

Vanessa's face fell.

"I shall not be accompanying you." Vanessa told them.

Hayley frowned.

"I have come to a realisation. I think I need to grow a bit before I embark on an adventure such as this one."

Hayley frowned in confusion yet again. "You're 17, I don't think you're going to get any taller, Ness."

Vanessa giggled and knelt in front of Hayley.

"I didn't mean like that." She told her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did before, Hayley. Forgive me?"

Hayley chuckled. "What are friends for?"

Vanessa smiled warmly and stood up. She looked to Aragorn.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

She turned to Legolas one last time.

"Are you going to battle?" he asked.

Vanessa hesitated.

"Please." Legolas begged. "Stay with the Lady Eowyn."

Vanessa looked into his eyes.

"I can't promise that."

"We must go." Said Aragorn.

Vanessa watched as her friends rode off towards the Paths of the Dead. She exhaled a deep breath; it was time to grow up.


	31. The Paths of the Dead

**Hello! It's me… AGAIN!**

**So, here's the next chapter! Basically just follows the movie script, but the next chapter should be more interesting :)**

**Thank you, people who reviewed! Please review- I'm curious as to what you think about this story!**

**So, yeah… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings.**

* * *

_**Chapter 30- The paths of the Dead**_

Frodo pulled his cloak tighter around him as he settled down to sleep. He, Sam and Sméagol were stopping to rest on the stairs of Cirith Ungol. The cold rocks beneath him were unsettling. He knew that Sam distrusted Gollum; perhaps he had a right to. Frodo wanted to trust him; he had to have some good intentions… _didn't he?_ Frodo hoped that Sméagol was leading them in the right direction; he had an inkling of doubt since they had turned their backs on the Black Gate. Frodo pitied Sméagol; the creature had been tormented by the ring… that was something Frodo was beginning to empathise with.

During the course of the journey, Frodo had begun to feel the ring weigh on him. He would try to distract his mind… thinking about Hayley…and the Shire… Hayley… that was a good thought to sleep on. Frodo smiled for the first time in a long while as memories floated through his head… his heart longing to see Hayley again. He sighed sadly and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Hayley felt her heart beat faster as she followed Aragorn. He held up a torch as he led them through the Paths of the Dead. Hayley felt a shiver crawl up her spine as her eyes darted around her eerie surroundings. Hayley blocked out the words that Gimli and Aragorn spoke; she was too frightened to do anything else…not that she'd admit it.

Ghostly hands began to writhe around the four companions. Hayley held back a whimper. She listened as Gimli attempted to blow them away; if she had not been so scared, she would have laughed. Hayley's breath caught as she looked at the ethereal shapes.

"Do not look down." Aragorn warned.

Being the curious hobbit she was, Hayley did in fact look down. She gulped as she looked at the skulls; human skulls. Hayley but back a gasp before following a running Aragorn.

They ran around a corner, coming to an open space. Hayley's eyes darted around the area, searching for anything. She felt a dull and tired ache in her heart. She inhaled a sharp breath and averted her gaze to look at Aragorn.

"Who dares enter my domain?" asked a loud and scary voice.

Hayley jumped as she looked at the ghost-like figure. She held her breath, she was frightened.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The figure told him.

"You will suffer me!"

The King of The dead laughed as an army of ghostly soldiers surrounded them. Hayley could feel fear surge within her… as well as the cleverly concealed fear of her friends. She gulped; she would have to talk to someone about this weird…power.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!" The King of the Dead said evilly.

Legolas fired an arrow at the King, but it went straight through him and clattered to the ground.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" Aragorn said loudly, walking towards them.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King of the Dead yelled.

The King approached Aragorn to attack him. Hayley gasped as Aragorn drew his sword and defended himself.

"That blade was broken!" The King exclaimed.

Hayley shivered, she hoped that this would persuade the army…apparently it was not meant to be. The army had soon disappeared.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" Aragorn yelled.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

A cracking sound erupted from the walls of a building in front of them as it began to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls began to fall down towards them. A tear of fright ran down Hayley's cheek.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled at them, an order Hayley needed no hesitation before she obliged.

The companions attempted to run up the skulls, but their feet began to slip. They soon managed to move across to the exit as the skulls continued to fall.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn yelled, fright dwelling in his tone.

They managed to escape the many skulls. Hayley let a sigh of relief escape her lips as they emerged into the sunlight. Aragorn's gaze caught on it before her own, ships were on the river and there was a burning town. Hayley felt pain rush over her as she attempted not to scream. It was too late. Aragorn fell to his knees in despair. Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. Hayley felt tears burning in her eyes, they couldn't give up hope. She glanced at Gimli and gave him a fearful expression.

A loud sound was heard behind them. Hayley turned to see the King of the Dead emerge from the rocks.

"We fight!"

* * *

"We go by the ships to battle!" said Aragorn after the Army had attacked the mercenaries.

"What about Hayley?" asked Gimli.

"Yeah, I have been denied the opportunity to fight by the King." Hayley said, looking into Aragorn's eyes.

"Well, the King will just have to respect our decision that you come with us."

Hayley grinned; everything was going to work out… or so she thought.

Hayley followed Gimli as they boarded the ships. She thought about Frodo, she had not seen him in a long while. Her heart longed for a time when war had not taken over. She wished that the ring had never come to Frodo… then she may still be in the Shire, enjoying life. But then… if the ring had not come to Frodo, she would not have been reunited with Vanessa. Not that she and Vanessa had seen each other much since their arrival in Middle Earth; they always seemed to be separated.

Hayley looked down at her feet. She didn't like being separated from her two best friends… Vanessa and Frodo.


	32. Pelennor Fields

**Helloooooo! Update time!**

**I promised that this chapter would be more interesting than the last, I hope it is! Please tell me what you think!**

**Thank you, people who reviewed! You are BRILLIANT! :) :)**

**I will try to update soon, but I have a HUGE assignment due in two days that my computer thought was just **_**hilarious**_** to delete what I'd done so far! **_**Ha- ha! Very funny, Computer!**_** I think I'll just have to talk to someone about getting an extension. :/  
But don't worry, it won't be TOO long before my next update! I just need to finish that assignment first! :(**

**So, I'll stop boring you with the **_**hilariousness**_** of my **_**hilarious**_** life and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31-Pelennor Fields**_

Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat as she slid her helmet onto her head. She looked to Eowyn, who was doing the same. Vanessa carefully tucked her hair into her helmet, she knew that her long locks would annoy her when they were fighting… besides, her chocolate coloured hair would not blend with the fair-haired Rohirrim. She patted her hand against the left side of her helmet to assure herself that her scarred ear was covered. She was still self-conscious about it.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa asked as she turned to Eowyn.

"Ready." Eowyn smiled.

"Well," Vanessa breathed, doubt in her eyes. "Let's do this!"

The two women exited the tent. Vanessa confidently mounted her horse. She fumbled nervously with the reins as she gave Eowyn a fearful glance. Eowyn and Vanessa rode together; separation was not part of the plan they had devised.

"But I want to fight!" huffed an upset Merry; who was a small distance away.

"I will say no more." Theoden said harshly.

Vanessa glanced at Eowyn. The two exchanged glances, not needing words to decide what they were going to do. Vanessa urged her horse into a gallop, Eowyn did the same. Eowyn caught the hobbit by his collar and swung him up onto her horse.

"Ride with me." Vanessa heard Eowyn say quietly.

"My lady." Merry breathed.

Vanessa smiled, hoping with all of her heart that it would all work out. _But would dying in battle really be a bad way to go?_

Vanessa exchanged encouraging smiles with Eowyn as they rode. Vanessa was glad to be going to battle… with her friends.

* * *

Vanessa inhaled a sharp breath as she dodged a large sword. She reached back into her quiver and aimed an arrow at the orc. She grimaced as the creature fell to the ground in a loud rasp. The battle had not been going for very long, but she had already lost her horse and been separated from Merry and Eowyn. She began to feel the hope drain from their plans. But then…everything didn't always go to plan…if it did then everyone would be leading a fairly predictable life. Vanessa huffed in annoyance; battle was something you wanted to be predictable.

Vanessa breathlessly raised her bow again and carefully aimed an arrow before striking down another orc. She began to feel tears burn in her eyes as she killed another being. A groan escaped her lips, if she wanted to survive this battle, she'd have to toughen up… no matter how guilty she felt. She quickly ducked beneath a heavy sword, kicking the Uruk away before shooting it. '_Seventeen lives today'_ she thought as she raised another arrow. She fired at an approaching Uruk. The arrow pierced it in the chest and it fell to the ground. '_eighteen_'.

Beads of sweat began to fall from her brow and loose strands of her hair began to fall from her helmet. She let a cry of strength escape her lips as she aimed at another disgusting enemy.

* * *

Vanessa ran through the crowds of fighting men and orcs. Her eyes whipped around the dark helmets in search of a blonde head, she had sworn she had seen him only moments ago_. Had they returned to fight…already? Could they? Would they? What about Hayley?_

Her eyes caught on Legolas. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she picked up a discarded sword to attack an orc. She slowly made her way over to Legolas, fighting through the orcs that still remained in battle. She gasped as a particularly large Orc knocked her sword from her shaking hands, causing it to fly into the air and land metres away. It swung its sword at her as it cackled. She quickly dodged and grasped her bow. Fear overtook her as she reached back into her quiver and grasped an arrow, hesitating before she took yet another life. Her eyes searched the crowds again, she sighed when her eyes fell on him. She was glad to see Legolas unscathed and easily defending himself.

But that was then she saw it; a large Uruk barrelling towards Legolas. She reached back into her quiver only to grasp thin air. She whimpered in fear as her eyes flicked from Legolas to the Uruk. It had its sword held up high as it hurtled towards him. Vanessa gulped.

"LEGOLAS!" she shouted.

How could he not hear her? He was an elf, wasn't he?

She shouted his name again as her eyes flicked back and forward from The Elf and the beast. The creature was hurtling towards him at incredible speed… but Legolas was too distracted by another Uruk. Vanessa swallowed her fear as she quickly ran in their direction.

"Legolas!" she screamed, pushing him out of the way just as the Uruk was about to strike.

The blade came into contact with her right shoulder with great force. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. Legolas' eyes widened before he stabbed the enemy with one of his knives.

Legolas was soon at her side. He quickly pushed one of his hands to her wound in an attempt to make the bleeding cease. He slowly removed her helmet to look upon her face. His eyes riddled with pain as he threw the headgear away and allowed himself to let out a cry of shock. Vanessa felt pain convulse through her as she began to grow dizzy. Legolas pulled her to him and cradled her to his chest.

"Mellon nin?" He said as he held back tears.

"You… told me…to… stay wi….with Eowyn." She rasped as she attempted to laugh.

"You saved me." He said sadly.

"Well!...now… we're even… aren't we?... You saved me from the spiders, remember? You save me, I save you. Karma… or something…wait…that's not karma! Oh well, I only half-believed in that stuff anyway." She said weakly.

"You already saved me, Mellon. You already did." Legolas whispered.

Vanessa coughed a laugh. "Are…are you applying pressure… to the wound?"

"Yes, Mellon nin. There is a lot of blood." Legolas told her as he positioned her into a more comfortable position.

"Well… that's normal… isn't it?" Vanessa croaked.

"Why, Mellon nin, why?" Legolas asked as he moved one of his arms to brush hair out of her face.

Vanessa gave him a pained smile and reached up a feeble hand up to his face to brush her fingers over his face. Legolas stared down at her as he tried to stop the bleeding. Vanessa gasped for breath as her eyes began to lull back into her head. Her hand fell from Legolas' face and limply to the ground beside her.

"No… no….No!" Legolas shouted as he moved a hand to cup her cheek. He quickly flicked his eyes from her face to her shoulder. Vanessa rasped for breath, excruciating pain over-taking her as her eyes tried to focus on Legolas.

"Legolas?" Vanessa breathed.

"Vanessa! No… oh please, no!" Tears began to fall from the elf's eyes. "I love you."

Vanessa smiled weakly. "I love you to…" Her eyes became unfocused and her eyelids clouded. The darkness took over.

* * *

Legolas applied more pressure to Vanessa's wound, concerned about the amount of blood she was losing. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on her forehead. He was distraught, but found some comfort in the strained rise and fall of the girl's chest. She was alive, but only barely.


	33. The Witch King

**Soooooooo…Here's the next chapter…yeah, sue me… I decided to do this instead of my important assignment. I know I'm going to regret that tomorrow ;)**

**Hahahaha….. I know that I left a cliff-hanger in the last chapter… but you see, being as annoying as I am, I now swap to Hayley's POV. (Insert evil laugh)  
This chapter doesn't accurately folow the movie/ book, but I think it's accurate enough. I hope you don't mind. :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism welcome, but please don't be too harsh! **

**Disclaimer: I promise that I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings!**

* * *

_**Chapter 32- The Witch King**_

The suspense was killing her. Hayley doubted that they'd ever reach the battle. She huffed as she wondered if_ Vanessa had gone to battle. _Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat, she hoped not. She began to feel sick as the boat moved through the harsh water. She narrowed her eyes as she looked out into the distance, secretly wishing that she had elf-eyes. Hayley glanced briefly at Legolas, she wondered if it was fun being an elf. Legolas met her gaze and frowned at her slightly.

"We are almost there, Mellon nin." He said softly

Hayley gave him a swift nod and looked away. Legolas called Vanessa 'Mellon nin', but Hayley thought their feelings for each other may stretch beyond friendship… wait… how did she know that 'Mellon nin' was elvish for friend? Hayley shrugged it off, they were about to go to battle… there was no time to think about such things.

Hayley smiled as her thoughts returned to Vanessa. She knew her friend was hopelessly in love with Legolas. They were cute together… well; they _would _be cute together if they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Hayley felt a pang of jealousy… she wished that she and Frodo had been given the opportunities Vanessa and Legolas had been given.

* * *

Hayley's knees pained as she dropped from the ship and onto the ground. She smiled at the surprised looks on the Orcs' faces. She inhaled a sharp breath as she began to charge at the enemy with her friends.

"There's plenty for the both of us," She heard Gimli yell at Legolas. "May the best Dwarf win!"

She laughed and raised her sword up high. The Dead Army materialised behind them and began to charge at the orcs. Hayley was glad that they were able to easily over-run the enemy. She continued to run forward, strength surging in her veins.

"For Frodo!" she screamed as she began to slash her sword at the orcs. She felt so strong that it didn't even bother her that her height would normally be considered a set-back.

* * *

Hayley abruptly stopped in her tracks. Something did not feel right. She raised a hand to her forehead, something definitely was NOT right. She began to sway in dizziness and her vision blurred. She had to find…Merry?... no, Eowyn. Eowyn? Why would Eowyn be fighting in the battle? Hayley didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly began running swiftly through the crowds of battling men and orcs.

Hayley's feet skidded against the dirt floor. She craned her neck, unsure of where she was going. Her gaze caught on a discarded sword lying on the ground; it was large and glittered in the light of the nearby fires. It was a magnificent sword, she…she needed it. Hayley's own sword clanged to the ground as she walked towards it, she needed it. Hayley smiled before she bent down and grasped the hilt pulling it up as she inspected the blade, this was the sword.

Hayley ran further through the crowds, dodging many blades that swung at her. That was one instance that she was glad that hobbits were small. She was beginning to grow breathless. She came to a halt and narrowed her eyes. What was she looking for?

"I will kill you if you touch him." A strong voice hissed. Hayley frowned… it was feminine. Eowyn.

She quickly ran in the direction of the voice. A soldier lay on the ground, an evil soul bending over him…or was it her?

The evil soul… The Witch King… grabbed the soldier by the throat and lifted them up.

"You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!" The Witch King hissed evilly.

From behind him, Merry stabbed the Nazgul behind his knee, causing him to fall to the ground, slumping onto his knees. The soldier fell from his grasp. And that's when Hayley realised it, the solider was Eowyn.

Eowyn's sword had fallen metres beside her. Hayley could feel strength surge within Eowyn, a strength she had never felt before. Hayley's eyes flicked to the sword in her hand, she knew what she had to do.

"Eowyn!" she called, tossing the sword in her direction.

Eowyn caught the hilt of the sword and pulled off her helmet.

"I am no man!" Eowyn thrust the sword into the space in the Nazgul's helmet.

Hayley felt joy, a smile began to stretch across her lips… but then she felt it. She cried out in agony as she clutched her right shoulder. Vanessa... Hayley hoped she was alright.

Hayley's breath grew rapid as her body hit the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Excruciating pain erupted from her shoulder. She tried to gulp back the pain, but it was too extensive. The hobbit began to squirm as she lay there; clutching her shoulder… there was no wound. Her vision began to blur and she looked up and attempted to focus on her surroundings.

Heavy footsteps vibrated through the ground. Hayley whimpered as she looked up to meet the eyes of her enemy. Cruel and dark eyes met hers, the eyes of an Orc. It raised its sword above its head. Hayley tried to conceal the pain in her shoulder. She didn't know what to do. The Orc stood there, above her. Hayley lay there, unable to move due to her shoulder… she had not a weapon to defend herself. The Orc smirked evilly and began to lower its filthy blade.


	34. The Houses of Healing

_**Chapter 33- The Houses of Healing**_

Vanessa's eyes blinked open. She was startled by the sudden light flowing into her eyes. She groaned as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings. She felt the soft pillow beneath her throbbing head, suddenly becoming aware that she was lying in a bed. Pain surged through her as she used her right arm to push herself into a sitting position. Her right shoulder stabbed with pain, she grimaced as she tried to remember why. Memories flooded back to her; Legolas, the uruk, the blade. Vanessa feebly raised her left hand up to her right shoulder, running her fingers over a foreign bandage.

"Don't remove the dressings." Said a calm voice.

Vanessa flicked her eyes to meet the form of a small woman, tending to an injured soldier in a nearby bed.

"Where… Where am I?" Vanessa croaked.

"The houses of Healing, Milady. I'm surprised that the elf is not here, he barely leaves your side."

Vanessa smiled; Legolas had told her that he loved her... that was a good thing, right?

"Are you a healer?" Vanessa abruptly asked the woman.

"Yes, Milady." The woman nodded.

Vanessa felt awkward as silence fell in the room. She searched for anything to talk about.

"Is that man alright? Can I help?" Vanessa nodded to the patient the woman was tending to.

The healer looked up and sadly shook her head. Vanessa looked down. There was too much death. When was this madness going to end?

Vanessa slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Be careful, Milady." The healer warned. "Although you may heal quickly, you are still in need of rest."

"Don't worry!" Vanessa laughed. "I only intend to walk over to that window." Vanessa gestured to spot a small distance away. She thought it would be the perfect place to clear her head.

The healer nodded.

Vanessa's shoulder pained as she slowly made her way over to the window. She inhaled a deep breath as her hands ran over the pane. She was glad to breathe in the cool, night air. Vanessa was unaware of just how long she stood there, but she was glad to have some time to her own thoughts.

A warm presence approached, brushing against her shoulder as it made its way to the place beside her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Legolas asked in a laugh.

Vanessa quickly turned to meet his gaze, her eyes glistening with sorrowful tears. Blue eyes met blue, searching each other for what seemed like eternity. All emotions expressed through a mere gaze. Legolas' confession of love echoed through Vanessa's mind. Words that Vanessa's heart yearned to return… but how could she confess such a feeling?

"I love you too." Vanessa breathed, the words suddenly coming clear to her.

A smile stretched across Legolas' lips before he abruptly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Vanessa quivered under his touch and her heart began to beat rapidly. She felt a warmth stretch up her as Legolas pulled her even closer to him, to a point where they were so close that she was pushed up against the defined chest that could be felt through his tunic. Legolas slowly raised his other hand up to her face and gently ran his fingers over her cheek before pushing her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. Vanessa felt vulnerable with her scarred ear exposed, her chest began to rise and fall in quick, rapid breaths. Legolas searched her eyes one last time before capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

Legolas placed a gentle hand on Vanessa's back as he led her back through the Houses of Healing, insisting that she needed rest. Vanessa threw him a sideways glance as they walked, a small smile gracing her lips. She felt a flutter in her stomach as he smiled back at her. HE had kissed HER! While she was happy about it, she was confused… were they in a relationship? Is that what Legolas wanted? Would Legolas ever love anyone as hideous as her? Vanessa quickly whipped her hand up to her ear to reassure herself that the scars were covered. Legolas loved her, he said so himself… Vanessa bit her lip; she HAD to stop doubting everything.

Vanessa inched closer to Legolas as they walked slowly, content in his company. Vanessa was absent -mindedly gazing around the room when suddenly her eyes caught on a young man, probably about her age, tears streaming down his face. Vanessa frowned and exchanged a worried glance with Legolas before walking over to the man, Legolas close behind her. Vanessa knelt beside him. He quickly looked up at her.

"What troubles you?" Vanessa asked. "Are you in pain?"

"I…I… my arm." He choked.

"Perhaps we can find a healer." Said Legolas, concern in his tone.

"They are all unavailable, tending to more serious injuries." The man said softly.

Vanessa inhaled slowly. "What happened?" she asked as she began to inspect the man's arm.

"I fell." He told her.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes as she thought back to all of the medical books she used to read. The man cringed as she reached out her hand to touch his arm.

"The bone is broken. We will need to splint and bandage it." Vanessa told them.

A smile crept onto her face; perhaps she would be able to be a doctor after all.

* * *

Vanessa sat down onto the bed, her shoulder pulsing with pain. Frantically running around for a couple of hours had probably aggravated it. But she had insisted on running around, it had seemed as though once she had helped one person, she'd get distracted by another. She was glad to have helped tend to a few of the minor injuries of the people who had been hurt in battle. Medicine was her passion and the healers were happy for her to help. Of course she hadn't dealt with anything serious, just cuts and bruises… but it was still something.

Legolas stood next to her. He grinned broadly, causing her raise an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" Vanessa asked.

"You." Legolas laughed. "Le melon."

Vanessa smiled. "I love you too."

"You did well with the injured and the ill today." Legolas told her softly.

"I didn't do much…" Vanessa blushed.

"It was a lot to them."

"Well, I always wanted to help people." Vanessa shrugged, causing a sharp pain to erupt in her shoulder.

"You should have been resting." Legolas told her.

"Well, you said yourself… I heal quickly."

Vanessa smiled softly and silence fell between them. Vanessa watched Legolas for a while… and then she remembered…

"Legolas, Where's Hayley?"

The colour drained from the elf's face and he gave her a pained look.

* * *

**Oh gosh, look at that! I put the Author's note at the bottom! Hahah! I just thought I'd try something different :)**

**Please, please, please review. I'm confused about what people actually think, so please review! I genuinely want to know!**

**So what did you think of the kiss? I must admit, I've never written a kiss scene before. LOL!**

**So, hopefully I'll update soon! Even if people hate this story I'm still gonna continue because…**

**a) I'm that annoying!**

**And….**

**b) **_**I'm**_** enjoying myself!**

**Mwahahahahhahahahahahahahahh ah!**

**Sorry if some of the information in this chapter was a bit off. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

**Silver :)**


	35. Recovering

**Hello.**

**How are you? **

**Thank you to people who reviewed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am feeling a bit weird, coz I think a few people un-favourited/ stopped following **_**New Growth**_**. So now I'm confused… what am I doing wrong?**

**I'm sorry, I won't be able to update for a few days. Unfortunately, homework has to take priority. :(**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of any corny jokes to put here, so… I don't own LOTR.**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 34- Recovering**_

"You have to wake up, Hay, you have to wake up."

Hayley could hear Vanessa's pleading and tears. But _Why should she wake up?_ It was nice to rest in the peace of… wherever she was. Pain shot all over her… _where was she again?_ Pain…pain…

"Hayley, please! Hayley you can't!" Vanessa sobbed. "You have to wake up!"

Hayley thought about waking up, but how did she do that again? Hayley exhaled a deep breath before she felt everything grow darker.

Hayley's head pounded with pain as she flicked her eyes open. The most excruciating pain ran through her. It felt as though a million blades had been stabbed into her. Her breathing grew short as she turned her head to see the couple sitting beside her bed. Vanessa was asleep with her head on Legolas' shoulder. The elf did not seem to mind. Legolas smiled softly at Hayley before whispering quietly to Vanessa. The girl awoke with a start.

"Hayley!" Vanessa exclaimed, tears staring to roll down her cheeks. "I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

Hayley frowned. "Where… where am I?"

Vanessa leaned forward and grasped Hayley's hand. "You are in the Houses of Healing. You were stabbed by an orc; you've been unconscious for… well I don't know how long, but ages, Hay, AGES! I was so scared!"

"Wha… what? Ness, slow down." Hayley said as she grimaced with pain.

"An orc, you were stabbed." Vanessa said tearfully.

Hayley frowned, where had she been wounded? She felt pain everywhere…

"Where was I stabbed?" She breathed.

"The… the… you must have…" Vanessa stumbled over her words.

Legolas cleared his throat. "You received a wound to your side. Fortunately, you must have moved just in time that the blade did not strike anywhere fatal."

"Yes, you've been unconscious for ages! There were so many healers and bandages and… oh, Hayley! I thought you were…. I was so frightened."

"Good thing you had a good ol' elf by your side." Hayley said in a pained laugh.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she calmed down.

"How… where's Merry and Eowyn and everyone?" Hayley coughed.

"Recovering." Vanessa answered.

"And you?"

"I'm recovering as well." Vanessa nodded.

"What about your shoulder?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" Vanessa asked as her eyes widened.

"I… I just did…" Hayley said softly. She did not want Vanessa to think that she played any part in her injury.

* * *

Vanessa and Legolas left a little while later. Hayley could see the tiredness in Vanessa's eyes and insisted that she go to bed.

Hayley ignored the pain as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her head throbbed with pain, but she could not sleep. She pulled up her blanket to peer at the bandage around her waist. She could feel the wound on the very edge of her lower torso; she was glad that it had only been a flesh-wound. It was strange how it was the most damaged part of her body, yet it wasn't what hurt the most.

Hayley turned her gaze to meet the figure of a crying woman in the corner of the room. Hayley tilted her head to the side. It was her heart that hurt the most. Hayley knew that she needed to talk to this woman. She hesitated before she allowed the pain to surge through her as she pushed herself off of the bed.

Hayley clutched her side as she limped over to the woman. She felt a tear escape her own eyes as she looked at the despairing woman.

Hayley painfully lowered herself to kneel beside the crying woman. She reached out a hand and placed comfortingly placed it on her arm.

"He won't be forgotten." Hayley whispered. She knew this woman was grieving.

The woman quickly turned her head to look at Hayley.

"What do you know?" The woman sobbed.

"I want you to know that your son will never be forgotten." Hayley said softly, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. She had never even met the son that had passed!

The woman looked away and wiped away tears.

"He was very brave. He went to battle to fight for his king and country." Hayley told her. "You will never forget him."

"What if I just want it all to be over?" The woman snapped. "What if I want to forget him?"

"You don't want to forget him, he was your son." Hayley said. "You shall never forget him, but the pain will ease over time."

The woman let out a loud sob and Hayley comfortingly rubbed her arm.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Hayley asked. "I'm a good listener."

* * *

Hayley talked to many others who were grieving. She found it easy to comfort them as she was able to understand their pain…

Hayley was walking back to her bed when she ran into Vanessa.

"You should be in bed." Vanessa stated.

"So should you." Hayley rasped as she held a hand to her side.

"Mellon nin, your injuries were of greater extent! You must rest!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I'm going wherever you're going!" Hayley said as she raised her head in pride.

* * *

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said.

Hayley was standing… well leaning against a wall as she listened to Gandalf speak. Vanessa was standing next to Legolas and Eomer, but was continuously looking over her shoulder to check on Hayley.

Hayley pondered Gandalf's words; Frodo had to be alright… didn't he? She would know if he wasn't…

Hayley quickly turned her attention back to the conversation.

"A diversion." Legolas nodded.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

Hayley smiled at Gimli's words.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Said Gandalf.

"Oh, I think he will." Said Aragorn, knowingly.

After everything had been decided, Hayley began to hobble from the room.

"Hayley!" Called Gandalf.

Hayley whipped around to meet the Wizard's eyes. They were alone in the room, it was daunting.

"Yeah?" Hayley whimpered, attempting to mask the pain erupting from her wound.

"Do you feel as though Frodo is alright?" Gandalf asked.

Hayley gulped.

"Why are you asking me?" She stuttered.

"I think you know why." Gandalf answered simply.

Hayley closed her eyes in concentration. "The ring is weighing heavy on him… but he is alive."

Gandalf nodded. "So you acknowledge your empathic power?"

"I think I've known about it all along, Gandalf."


	36. Fear

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**A big THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed, you are awesomely awesome. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I forgot to say, I only use a little elvish in this FanFiction. If any of it is incorrect, I am REALLY sorry. :)**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I already say this?**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 35- Fear**_

Vanessa huffed as she walked back from the great hall. She had to go with them to distract Sauron, she just had to. But her shoulder… she was a fast healer. But the pain…pain could be ignored. But death…

"You can't go." Legolas said from behind.

Vanessa whipped around.

"Why ever not, Legolas?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"You are weak after the last battle. You need to recover."

"I'm fine, really." Vanessa smiled. "I'm a fast healer. The wound barely pains anymore."

"Do you think that you will be able to wield a sword?" Legolas asked.

Vanessa looked at him, hesitating before she answered. "Yes… But I have my bow…"

"Vanessa, this is childish. I don't want to see you hurt." Legolas said sorrowfully.

"Nor do I want to see you hurt. And if you haven't noticed, I already am hurt." Vanessa laughed.

Legolas flicked his eyes to hers. "I don't want to see you…"

Vanessa flicked her eyes away from him and to the ground.

"That's the point, Legolas! I am going to die one-day!" Vanessa snapped. "And… If we continue on with our relationship… and…" She gulped "…I don't know, get married or something…you're going to die too. You're going to have to give up your immortality. I can't let you do that."

Vanessa began to shake as tears welled in her eyes. Legolas stepped closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Vanessa wiped away tears and met his gaze.

"I decided the fate of my immortality long ago, Meleth." Legolas whispered.

Vanessa closed her eyes and placed head on Legolas shoulder. He gently began to stroke her hair as she tried to hold back tears. His hand reached the hair that concealed her scarred ear, he was going to move it away.

"Don't." Vanessa whispered in a tone full of pain. "I don't want people to see my scars, I hate them."

She felt Legolas sigh and gently kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat as she horse began to move forward. She did not care if her shoulder hurt... she had to ignore it. She looked over to Legolas and Gimli; frightened of what may come. The ride was long and tiring. Pain seared through Vanessa's shoulder, but she refused to show her weakness.

Vanessa thought a lot as she rode, she thought of home... Earth? Vanessa wondered if she really missed items such as televisions and computers. They had been fun… but was Middle Earth more fun? Vanessa smiled; she knew that Hayley would miss cameras. Hayley used to really love taking photos, something about capturing a person's emotion. Middle Earth and Earth both had their good and bad points. Middle Earth? Earth? Which one was home? Vanessa closed her eyes, it wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

They were soon approaching the Black Gate. Vanessa felt sick. She rode with her friends to up to the gate. She only half-listened to the Mouth of Sauron, she was otherwise engaged in flicking her eyes back and forth to Legolas. Their relationship had developed since Vanessa had first arrived in Middle Earth… it was a bit scary. Legolas did not even glance at her; he was too busy watching Aragorn. Vanessa quickly looked back to Aragorn and The Mouth of Sauron. Aragorn swept out his sword and beheaded the Mouth in one swift movement. Vanessa's eyes widened.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Said Gimli.

* * *

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn yelled as the Black Gate began to open. Vanessa lingered a few seconds as she stared in shock at the many approaching orcs.

"Vanessa!" Legolas yelled.

Vanessa shuddered before quickly turning her horse around and riding back towards the army. She pulled her horse up next to Legolas and Gimli. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her breathing grew rapid as fear overtook her.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" Aragorn yelled in encouragement as he rode across in front of the army.

Vanessa inhaled a sharp breath; she had never felt such fear in her life. She craned her neck to look beside her, staring deeply into Legolas' eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, just loud enough that his elf-ears could pick it up.

"I love you too." Legolas breathed, so quietly that not even Gimli could hear it. Somehow, Vanessa was sure that she'd heard him… she was mortal, was it even possible to hear a tone so quiet?

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Vanessa heard Gimli say to Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"With friends." Vanessa corrected.

The three smiled at each other.

"Aye! I could do that."

Vanessa inhaled another sharp breath… it would soon be time.

"For Frodo!" She shouted before urging her horse forward.

* * *

Vanessa shrieked in pain as she fell from her horse. She landed on her sore shoulder… it was pure agony. Legolas was soon by her side, lifting her back up to her feet as men and orcs rushed past them.

"How do you fare?" He asked.

"I'm alright." Vanessa swallowed as tears of pain uncontrollably fell from her eyes. Legolas raised a hand up to her face and gently wiped them away. Legolas smiled at her before his eyes caught on something in the distance.

"Stay safe." He mumbled before running off.

Vanessa gulped and gripped her bow. She raised it to fire, her hands shaking as she aimed. A few orcs fell to the ground as she shot them. She sighed, she had to find Legolas. She gulped back her fear and ran off in search of him.

She found him desperately trying to reach a fallen Aragorn. Vanessa gasped as she pushed through the crowds, her head thumping as blood rushed around her head. She gasped as a troll placed its foot on Aragorn. No… not Aragorn!

She let a gasp escape her lips as Aragorn stabbed the troll in the foot.

The Eye of Sauron suddenly flared. The Cave Troll stopped, looked at the eye and ran off.

Tears burned in Vanessa's eyes as the Eye screeched and groaned. The tower began to collapse. The Eye of Sauron exploded, sending a huge shockwave outwards.

It all happened so quickly; the ground gave way under the orcs, the enemy was destroyed.

And then… Mount Doom erupted.


	37. The Other Side of the Doorway

**Hellllooooooooooo!  
Here's the next chapter! Oh gosh, only a few more chapters to go! Including this chapter, only three to go! Awwww… **_** I'm so sad! **_***wipes away tears***

**Eeekkk! I got my first real flamer review the other day. For some unknown reason, I found it terribly funny… is that normal? Hahaha, it was a guest review, so I deleted it… but still…**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR- but I do own a LOTR shirt, does that count? Hahaha lol jokes! I don't own LOTR- promise!**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 36- Other Side of the Doorway**_

Hayley rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Her friends had left, and she had to stay in the Houses of Healing and rest in bed like a good little girl… if only she had been able to go with them… she'd go to any extent to protect Frodo…

Hayley clutched her side as she pushed herself off the bed, she didn't care if the healers… and Vanessa… and Legolas… and Merry… and Aragorn… had all recommended rest. She couldn't just sit around while everyone was doing something! She'd have to make herself useful!

Hayley limped past many patients when her eye caught on a tragically peculiar sight. A man was lying on the ground banging his head on the ground and gasping for air. It was painful, Hayley could feel it. Hayley gasped and quickly ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked.

The man turned his bloodshot eyes to meet hers.

"No."

Was this some sort of shell- shock or something? Hayley had read about this sort of stuff before… psychology interested her, was that so weird?

"Do you want to talk about… anything?" Hayley asked.

"No!" The man squealed and began to bang his head on the floor again. Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How… how about we just go over the… and sit on the chair?" She asked nervously.

The man looked up at her again, searching her eyes.

"Come on, we'll walk over together." Hayley held out her hand. "That way it won't be so hard."

Hayley felt strength surge within her after helping the man, she liked helping people.

* * *

Hayley cringed; she had never felt something like it before… She pulled her blankets tighter around herself in an attempt to ignore the feeling.

Her head began to thump and her breathing grew to a rapid pace. What was wrong? Anger began to wash over her… why was she mad again?

And then… her finger! Pain shot up her finger and she let out a scream. Her finger pained… was it gone? Hayley raised her hand to inspect it… her finger was still there…

Frodo! She gasped in realisation. The empathic link… everything! She could feel his pain. Hayley felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. What was wrong with Frodo? Hayley drew in a raspy breath as she cradled her excruciatingly painful finger. Strength and belief flowed through her.

"I believe in you too, Frodo." She whispered to herself.

And then she felt it… the ring had been destroyed.

* * *

Hayley felt nervous as she walked towards the door. Merry and Pippin had entered the room only seconds earlier, but Hayley had been scared. She gulped as she thought of the other person on the other side of the doorway… Frodo… an awake Frodo. She hadn't seen him in so long… and he'd saved everyone… was she even worthy of his presence?

Hayley closed her eyes in thought before bravely taking a step through the doors. She flicked her eyes open to gaze at him. He was laughing with Merry and Pippin. Hayley felt a smile twitch on her lips before she ran over and leaped onto the bed.

"Frodo Baggins!" She laughed. "You promised that you'd never scare me like that again!"

The four hobbits and Gandalf laughed harder. Hayley grinned and wrapped her arms around Frodo to embrace him in a tight hug.

"I missed you." She whispered softly before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too." Frodo whispered back.

Hayley began to laugh again, pulling away from Frodo slightly just as Gimli strode through the door. Hayley was overjoyed; it was such a happy moment.

Legolas and Vanessa were next to come through the door. They stood beside Gimli at the foot of the bed. Legolas wrapped his arm around Vanessa. Hayley laughed harder… if that was even possible… She was glad to see that the two had finally gotten their act together.

Aragorn came through the door.

Hayley felt a warmth stretch up her Sam entered; he and Frodo shared a friendly smile.

They were together again... everything seemed so distant now. Was that a good thing? Hayley shrugged her shoulders and let joy overtake her.

* * *

Hayley smiled to herself as she lay in her bed. She and Vanessa were sharing a room. She could hear Vanessa's breathing on the other side of the room, Hayley imagined her to be just staring up at the ceiling in thought. Hayley stared into the blackness of the room, her eyes moving over the barely visible ceiling.

"Hay?" a voice croaked out of nowhere.

Hayley turned her head to look at the unmoving silhouette of her friend.

"Yeah?" Hayley whispered.

"Do you ever think about home?" Vanessa asked.

Hayley frowned, did she?

"Not as much as I used to." Hayley whispered.

Silence fell between them.

"Do you ever miss cameras and phones? … You know what I mean." Vanessa whispered.

Hayley frowned, what was with all of the questions?

"I guess." Hayley shrugged.

Hayley could see Vanessa's outline move into a nod.

"Hayley, where_ is_ home?" Vanessa asked.

Hayley's breath caught in the back of her throat. "umm… where do you think it is, Ness?"

"I asked you first." Vanessa whispered.

Images of the Shire flashed through Hayley's head. The houses, the grass…

"The Shire." Hayley breathed. "Now what do you think?"

Hayley heard Vanessa move under her blankets. "I don't know yet." She gulped, desperation lacing her tone.

Hayley had thought Vanessa would say Middle Earth… hoped she'd say Middle Earth.

"I mean…" Vanessa sighed. "I mean… I love it here, but I wanted to be a Doctor, you know…"

"You could still be one… like a healer or something." Hayley shrugged.

"How about you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not so sure. Not yet anyway." Hayley frowned.

Hayley could see Vanessa's tear-filled eyes glimmer in the darkness.

"Truth is, Hay, I'm frightened." Vanessa whispered. "Like… what happens next?"

"Everyone's frightened, Ness."

A deafening silence filled the bedroom. Hayley let her eyes wander around the walls.

"Why do you think we're here, Hayley?" Vanessa whispered.

Hayley pondered this question for some time. "Well, you know how in those movies, the heroine was always sent to save the world or something?"

"hmm…" Vanessa nodded.

"Well, I used to think that. I used to think we were sent to save Middle Earth, but, Ness, but now… _I think that Middle Earth saved us_."

Vanessa chuckled quietly. "When did you get so wise?"

Hayley smiled. "I think… I think… I don't think I was wise until quite recently, actually."

Vanessa began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, Ness!" Hayley squealed in laughter. "I could make fun of you and elf-boy."

"ha-ha." Hayley could tell that Vanessa had rolled her eyes.

Both girls fell silent again.

"How are things with you and Legolas?" Hayley asked.

"I think I love him…" Vanessa said.

"Think?" Hayley teased.

"Okay, I definitely love him." Vanessa giggled.

"I'm just curious, how do things work out with Human- Elf relationships?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know exactly. But I imagine it would be like Arwen and Aragorn. Like when…if… we get married…" Vanessa gulped. "He'll have to give up his immortality."

A crease formed on Hayley' brow. "But isn't Legolas a full elf?"

"Yeah…"

"Doesn't that rule only apply to half-elves?"


	38. Healing

_**Chapter 37- Healing**_

Vanessa turned in front of the mirror as she examined her figure. She ran her hands down the side of her dress… she hadn't worn one in so long… she'd forgotten how much she loved them. She inspected her facial features before pushing her hair behind her ear; the scars were still there.

"Where did you get those scars?" Hayley gasped form behind.

Vanessa jumped in surprise and turned to meet her friend's gaze. She pulled her hair back over her ear.

"Nowhere… it doesn't matter now." Vanessa shrugged.

Hayley nodded sadly.

"Are you going to go find Legolas?" Hayley asked.

Vanessa gulped. "I have some things to talk to him about."

Hayley smiled. "Have fun! I think I'm gonna go find Frodo, I just need to fix my hair first."

"Does your hair really need fixing?" Vanessa giggled.

"Don't tease!" Hayley said, holding back a laugh.

Vanessa smiled an exited the room, the door clicking shut behind her. She came face to face with Legolas.

"Vanessa, it is good to see you." He smiled, inching slightly closer to her.

Vanessa flashed him a soft smile.

"What is troubling you, Meleth?" Legolas placed his hand comfortingly on her upper arm.

"Nothing." Vanessa mumbled. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Legolas asked.

"I was talking to Hayley last night… and…umm… well…"

A small frown appeared on Legolas' brow.

"Hayley said something about half-elves choosing their immortality. And, well, you're a full elf." Vanessa gulped

Legolas face went white.

"Why did you tell me that you had decided the fate of your immortality…" Vanessa was cut off by Legolas.

"You must understand that there have been very few elves that have chosen a mortal as their…"

"What does that have to do with it?" Vanessa sqeaked.

Legolas sighed. "I had hoped… that perhaps there would be different rules… that I could live a mortal life with you."

"But this way, you get to keep your immortality, right?" Vanessa asked with wide eyes.

Legolas gulped. "But…"

"I'm going to get old!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Elves stop aging after they're 50!"

"Yes, but…"

"What are we going to do?" She shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't let you do this… is there a special elleth somewhere? I can't make you do this."

Vanessa avoided his eyes and looked at the ground. Legolas delicately lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"If I could see you but even a second, I would die happy." Legolas whispered.

"But you're not going to die! You're immortal!" Vanessa cried.

This time it was Legolas' turn to look away.

"Do you remember that time in Rivendell, on the balcony?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, when I asked you about elven immortality." Vanessa nodded, brushing away tears.

"Do you remember the ways in which I said an elf could die?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah… you can die in battle…" Vanessa mumbled.

"And the other way?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa frowned. "I don't seem to recall another way."

"Of grief, Meleth, of grief." Legolas whispered.

Vanessa's eyes widened in realisation. "No!" she breathed.

Vanessa began to sob. Legolas quickly pulled her into an embrace, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"But… but… if I go away now or something… then you don't have to grieve when I… die." Vanessa's voice cracked.

Legolas placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"I would grieve despite separation." Legolas whispered. "I already love you too much."

* * *

Aragorn was soon crowned King. Vanessa had been overjoyed to see Aragorn reunited with his love. Vanessa felt slightly envious of them… of course she did. She decided in the end just to be happy with the life she'd been given.

Vanessa sighed as she walked around Minas Tirith with Legolas. Legolas had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Vanessa looked up at him to look into his eyes. _Would they get their happy ending?_ It all seemed so hard. Vanessa decided that she was just going to enjoy the time she had with him. Legolas smiled at her.

"Le melon." He said softly.

"I love you too… always." Vanessa smiled sadly, tears welling in her eyes.

Legolas came to a halt, forcing Vanessa to stop with him.

"Fear not." He whispered.

"I'm never afraid." Vanessa whimpered in a half-laugh.

Legolas leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. Vanessa let tears roll down her cheeks as they stood there, she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

* * *

Vanessa stared down at her reflection in the small fountain she had discovered whilst on her explorations of Minas Tirith. She had been through a lot since she arrived in Middle Earth. She thought of Earth… or well the future, she had decided… they must have been sent back in time. There wasn't actually anything left for her at "home" anymore… she had changed.

A warm hand suddenly grasped hers. Vanessa smiled faintly at Legolas as he sat down beside her. He raised his other hand and placed it on her left cheek, stroking it gently. His fingers moved and slowly pushed her hair behind her ear; the ear she had loathed too greatly. She looked into Legolas' eyes, blue locked onto blue, searching each other for endless minutes. Legolas tilted his head to the side, but did not break eye-contact, though confusion did begin to stir in his eyes.

"You did not push your hair back over your ear." He stated, moving his hand away from her.

Vanessa sighed and looked back to her reflection in the water.

"I care not for such juvenile things anymore. I have decided to love myself for who I am and I refuse to hate myself over something so small." She told him, her eyes searching her reflection.

Silence erupted between them. Vanessa turned back to Legolas; he was staring at her curiously.

"What?" Vanessa laughed. "Do I look silly?"

"You could never look silly, Meleth. It's just… your ears… they…never mind." He shrugged.

Vanessa smiled and moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. This is where she belonged.

"You…" Legolas began, "You always told me your greatest desire was to return home." Legolas said softly.

"I am home." Vanessa whispered back.

A blinding light surrounded Vanessa. Legolas gasped and cringed away from the light. Vanessa pulled away from his embrace, deciding only to tightly grip his hand. Her breathing grew faster, but the feeling was wonderful. A warmth stretched up her; she wasn't afraid.

The light began to fade, ending in a small rim of light above her head that looked like the sun rising behind a hill. The feeling soon subsided and Vanessa looked into Legolas' eyes; they were filled with astonishment. What had happened?

"You're staring again, Meleth." Vanessa giggled.

"Vanessa… you…" Legolas stuttered. "You're an elf!" He exclaimed.

Vanessa's eyes quickly dropped down to look at her reflection in the fountain. Her ears… they were pointed! She lifted her hands up to touch them. She gasped, it wasn't just an illusion. She stared in wonderment at her reflection; the scarring on her ear was only faint and her shoulder no longer pained… she had been healed.

Vanessa turned to Legolas her eyes meeting his. A tear rolled down her cheek and Legolas closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Vanessa felt a flutter and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of happiness continuing to roll down her cheeks. Legolas softly ran his hands through her hair before pulling away. Vanessa stared at him as he searched her eyes.

"What happened to me?" Vanessa breathed.

"I don't know." Legolas answered.

"I'm an…"

"Elf." Legolas cut her off.

Vanessa searched his eyes.

"I love you." She told him truthfully.

"As I love you." Legolas said softly, cupping her cheek with one hand. His eyes fixed on her ear, amazement in his expression

Vanessa watched him; she couldn't decipher what he was thinking. _Was he glad that she was an elf?_ She felt a flutter of fear.

"Your friend… she told me I should…" Legolas voice drifted off.

"What did Hayley tell you?" Vanessa giggled, reaching out a hand to play with a strand of his blonde hair; her sense of touch had improved slightly… that was strange, elves were supposed to have way better senses.

"Your friend, Hayley, told me I should…" He was beginning to look nervous. "… that I should get down on one knee."

Vanessa's breath caught in the back of her throat.

"Vanessa, I love you, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Vanessa responded by smashing her lips onto his.

* * *

Gandalf smiled warmly at them.

"I am surprised it has taken you this long to realise." Said the wizard.

They were standing in the hall with Gandalf. He had instantly noticed her transformation.

"I.. I don't understand." Vanessa squeaked as she squeezed Legolas' hand.

"I think you do, you have been mistaken for an elf many times. It was the first sign of your transformation. Next, your senses began to improve, yet you were still completely oblivious. But then, I began to notice little flashes of an elf like appearance, hence my curiosity of your ears after the battle at Helm's Deep." Gandalf laughed.

"But…humans can't just turn into elves!" Vanessa protested.

"Nor can they turn into hobbits, but that didn't appear to stop Hayley." Gandalf said, knowingly. "Besides, there is nearly always an exception to the rule."

Vanessa sighed.

"My wounds have been healed." She breathed.

"Yes, it has been a long process." Gandalf laughed.

"But…"

"It was not just your physical wounds that needed healing." Gandalf cut her off.

"I…I don't know what to think." Vanessa exhaled.

"Enjoy your new life." Gandalf smiled before swiftly turning around and exiting the room.

Vanessa turned to Legolas and squeezed his hand. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. A smile twitched on Vanessa's lips.

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

Perhaps Vanessa would get her happy ending.

* * *

**THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!**

**Oh gosh, I'm almost finished! Whattaya think?**

**Thankyou everyone who has reviewed! You have really motivated me to do all of this work on this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Silver :)**


	39. Destiny's Call

_**Chapter 38- Destiny's Call**_

The journey back to the Shire was hard for Hayley. It was a difficult task to say goodbye to Vanessa, especially after the transformation. Hayley was glad that Vanessa could live her life with the one she loved… something Hayley was unsure if she could ever do.

Hayley glanced at Frodo. He caught her eyes but she quickly looked away, blushing like mad. The ride home was slow… but then, it was a long journey. One night, when they stopped for rest, Hayley nervously sat next to Frodo. The other hobbits were sleeping, so Hayley took the opportunity to talk to him alone.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"Hello." Frodo sighed.

Silence fell between them as they watched the stars above them.

"Are you okay, Hayley?" Frodo asked.

"umm…. Yeah, I'm fine." Hayley lied. "What ever happened to Sméagol?"

A crease formed on Frodo's forehead. "When did I ever speak of him?"

Hayley gulped, she had tried to conceal the truth of her empathic powers from Frodo… he might be put off… Was now the right time to tell him?

"Well…" Hayley sighed. "I…I… I was kinda in his mind at one stage."

Frodo frowned harder. "How is that possible?"

"I…I have an empathic power. I think it was particularly strong around Sméagol because he was such a… tortured soul." Hayley gulped.

Frodo searched her eyes. "This power…"

"Yes, Frodo." Hayley cut him off. "I could feel your emotions too."

Frodo nodded.

"As I felt when Boromir passed, or when Vanessa was stabbed… even Legolas' secret love for Vanessa… boy, that was awkward for a while…."

Hayley looked away, _did he think of her differently?_

Her question was answered when she felt a warm hand cover her own. Hayley turned back to him and smiled shyly… shyly? When had Hayley ever been shy?

Hayley moved her hand and squeezed his back, whilst blushing ferociously.

"So what did happen to Sméagol?" Hayley asked.

"He… he fell into the mountain with the ring." Frodo told her. "He wanted it more than anything else."

Hayley gulped, she thought she had helped Sméagol… but he had just wanted the ring! What about the other people she had helped? She had just made a mess of everything. And there she was, thinking that she had made a difference. She never wanted to use her powers again.

"It will be okay." Frodo mumbled. "I know it will."

* * *

They sat at the table at the Green Dragon, something they had done many months ago. Everything was back to normal… the same again… yet it wasn't, the people were different.

The hobbits clanged their mugs together and drank. Hayley took one sip before spitting it back out. Merry and Pippin laughed.

"Looks like some things never change, Lost." Merry chuckled.

Hayley frowned. "Come again?"

"Lost…when you first arrived in the Shire, you said you were 'Lost'"

Hayley laughed at the memory, it seemed like so long ago.

"I don't feel quite as lost now." She said softly.

Merry and Pippin smiled at her and the table went silent. Suddenly Sam took a long drink and walked over to Rosie. The other four hobbits looked at each other. Hayley began laughing… they had changed.

* * *

The years began to roll on. Vanessa and Legolas were soon married… then Sam and Rosie. Life just seemed to be going so quickly. Hayley stayed with Frodo… they didn't ever talk much about the ring… it hurt too much. Hayley tried to forget her power, she had failed Sméagol… she wasn't going fail anyone else. Her ignorance took her power… to a point where she didn't feel anyone's emotions, except her own. She grieved over it, but perhaps it was better that way.

Frodo would occasionally fall asleep in his chair, moments like that… Hayley would just sit and watch him. But… one time he stirred, Hayley could feel worry and sadness… it was from him! Frodo jolted awake, he quickly looked at Hayley. She walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"I had a dream." He whispered.

"Don't worry, the ring is gone now." Hayley squeezed his hand.

"No, Hayley, I dreamt that you gave up."

Hayley felt tears prick in her eyes… he was right… she had given up.

"Don't give up Hayley." Frodo whispered. "Gollum was one person that you failed to save. But I have been told of the many others that you helped in Gondor. Hayley, you helped them through your words. You have a gift. Don't give up just because one person didn't quite work out."

Hayley nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Frodo closed his eyes and attempted to sleep again. Hayley watched his peaceful expression… perhaps one day she'd have the time… and the strength… to tell him of her feelings.

* * *

"What does he mean?" asked Sam.

They were near the harbour, Hayley knew what was coming… no matter how much it pained her.

"We set out to save the Shire Sam and it has been saved, but not for me." Frodo answered.

Tears began to fall from Hayley's eyes as she held back the sobs that wanted to escape her. It hurt… oh, how it hurt… the stabbing of guilt, grief and sadness wore heavily on her.

"You don't mean that. You can't leave." Sam said tearfully.

Frodo looked away before he gave a book to his friend.

"The last pages are for you, Sam." Said Frodo.

Frodo said his farewells. He hugged a crying Merry and Pippin. And then it was Hayley's turn.

The two stood there, their eyes locked on each other. Hayley's eyes were welling with tears. He couldn't leave!... but he had to. Frodo reached up his hand and wiped away her tears. And then Hayley did it… quite impulsively actually.

She wrapped her arms around Frodo's neck and smashed her lips onto his. For the briefest of moments, the rest of the world melted away. Grief and sorrow boiled within her, tears uncontrollably continuing to roll down her cheeks. It was time to say goodbye.

Hayley pulled away from the kiss and tightly embraced the hobbit. Frodo lightly kissed the top her head. And then… Hayley said in words only loud enough so that Frodo could hear:

"I love you."

* * *

Hayley pulled her leg over the side of the pony. She sat up high and looked down to the three hobbits; the hobbits who had become her friends over the events of the ring.

"Must you go, Hayley?" asked Merry, his face riddled with melancholy.

Hayley smiled faintly at him, her eyes telling him the answer.

"We'll miss you, Lost… Hayley." Pippin said tearfully.

"As I will miss you." Hayley sighed, "All of you, but too long have I lingered in the Shire."

Sam looked up into her eyes. "Begging your pardon, Hayley, but we thought that you and Mr Frodo loved each other."

Tears began to form in Hayley's eyes.

"I think," she said, breathing in. "That if we had been given the chance, we would have."

"But then, why did you let him go?" asked Pippin, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because our burdens weighed too heavy on us, our destinies called too loudly. I did love Frodo, as everyone did, perhaps even more… Frodo was injured, physically and emotionally whilst fulfilling his destiny. He goes to the undying lands to be healed, and that is the best I can hope for him… that is what I want for him."

The hobbits looked down thoughtfully.

"And what of you, Hayley?" asked Pippin. "What would Frodo want for you?"

"My destiny is yet to be fulfilled; I was not given this gift of empathy for nothing. I am riding to Rohan; many people are still in need of comfort and healing, even though the ring was destroyed years ago. I'm going to be… a counsellor of sorts. And, you know what, Pippin? I'm going to live."

And so she did until the end of her days.

* * *

**SOooooooooo….. There we go! Finished! Oh gosh, I'm so sad I'm almost crying!**

**Please don't flame! I know that this probably wasn't the ending everyone wanted. **

**It would be wonderful if everyone who stuck with this story until the end could review. I really want to know what you think!**

**I would like to thank everyone who followed/favourited/ reviewed this story! **

**So now… I just have to decide if I'm going to write more stories. I'm not sure what I'd write about Lord of the Rings… I may decide to write Harry Potter or Doctor Who fanfiction. What do you think?**

**So… until then, I shall resume my secret life as a spy! No, jokes… as a teenager… who is behind on her homework because she was too busy working on this fic… **

**So… I tearfully say… for the last time on this story…**

**Goodbye :)**


End file.
